The Dangers Of Smoking
by Leslie Emm
Summary: The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?
1. Prologue

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Prologue – Shortly after season 7 ends.**

Front desk officer, Robert Lewis sighed as he shuffled papers back and forth.

"Really not cuttin' it" he huffed "This lark"

"You say something Sir?" Detective Sergeant James Hathaway did what he did best, appeared from nowhere, with a smug half a smile.

"I've told you" Lewis replied "I'm retired now, it's not Sir any more. Just plain old Robbie"

Hathaway frowned at the despair in his voice "Pint later? Plain old Robbie?"

"Yeah, if you've got time?" Robbie said "Innocent appears to be working you harder in revenge for handing your resignation in"

"I think she's trying to prove something" Hathaway replied.

"That you'll miss it?" Robbie surmised "Maybe she's right"

"Maybe she is" James shrugged "Doesn't mean that I'm going to stay, like I said, I need a change"

"That's what I thought" Robbie sighed.

"Second thoughts?" James pounced on it.

"No, not really" Lewis replied "This is OK, on this desk, keeps me out of trouble, and stops me sittin' at home just waiting for Laura to get in"

James smiled, a sarcastic smile "You are bored out of your brains"

"Good job you're not" Lewis quipped back "There's a lot to be bored out of"

Hathaway laughed as he went upstairs to his office.

…...

Jean Innocent steepled her fingers and rested her chin lightly on them, glaring at the two before her. There were times when she'd wished that Lewis would retire and Hathaway bugger off to some back water church project or whatever ticked his boxes. Then it had actually happened, and now she realised that she was losing not only two fine coppers, but two of the people here she trusted. She would miss them in a professional and personal way. Or thought she would.

"So" she sighed "You mean to tell me that after all the stunts you two have pulled, after I have spent ages sorting out your HR 'issues' regarding retirement and resignation, that you now want to stay?!"

"Well, in a nutshell Ma'am, yes" Lewis replied.

"What's brought this on?" she glowered at Hathaway.

"Well, front desk, not my thing" Lewis started.

"I was talking" she snapped "To Hathaway"

"I reconsidered" James replied "Ma'am"

"And now you want me to wave my magic wand and make it all better?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble" James smiled.

"And if I said that I will?" she replied "I'll speak to HR _again_ on your behalf, and give you your jobs back?"

"That'd do very nicely Ma'am" Lewis beamed.

"Wasn't finished" she held up a hand "_If_ I did, how long Lewis? How long before you want to retire for good?" she turned to Hathaway "And you? If he goes, are you going to jump ship again? Or are you thinking promotion this time?"

"I have a few more years before I _have_ to retire" Lewis said "And that might go up, you know, with the government keep putting the age of retirement up"

James coughed "I'm happy as DS" he said "For now"

She nodded "OK, I'll do it" she watched them smile before bursting the bubble as only she could "Lewis I'll assign you a DC on Monday, Hathaway, you can continue where you are"

James mouthed slightly and then clamped his jaw shut, they hadn't considered this. Lewis looked startled.

"But Ma'am..." he protested.

"Oh I see!" she stood and confronted them "You only want to come back if you can work together? That it?"

Put in those terms, both men felt slightly uncomfortable, and it showed.

Then she smiled "I'm kidding" she said, walking forward and shaking hands with them both "Nice to have you back, not that you ever left"

"Thank you Ma'am" James said.

"Thank you" Lewis beamed at her.

"I'd better not regret this" she warned them as they left.

"Wily old cow" Lewis chuckled as they walked along the corridor.

"Yes" James nodded in agreement "She almost had us there"

"Would you have stayed?" Lewis asked him.

"Probably not" James pulled a face "You?"

"Nah" Lewis laughed "You need someone to keep that ego in check, and I need your brain"

James laughed "I wasn't aware I had an ego, Sir"

"Who you kiddin'?" Lewis clapped him on the back laughing.


	2. Chapter 1

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 1 – Two years later**

"Good morning" Doctor Laura Hobson beamed as Detective Inspector Robert Lewis and Detective Sergeant James Hathaway ducked under the crime scene tape and headed towards her.

Hathaway smiled a return, or she _thought_ he did, with Hathaway, you could never be sure, almost ten years on and she still wondered. Lewis was fiddling with his standard issue, crime scene paper suit.

"I swear these things get smaller" he grumbled.

"Or you get bigger?" Laura raised her eyebrows.

"I've told you before" Lewis glowered slightly "I'm _not_ eating that brown bread"

"It's _your_ cholesterol" she shrugged.

"Oh enough with the lovey dovey" Hathaway rolled his eyes.

"One day" Lewis turned the glower on his subordinate, and friend "A woman will come along and bully you, won't be so smart then will you?"

"He'll always be smart" Laura chuckled.

"So what delights do you have for us today?" Lewis ignored the last comment.

"By the looks of him" the doctor led them into a white tent that covered a body "Homeless, about 40 but could be younger, head injury but hard to say how, or if it killed him"

"Exposure?" James looked up from scribbling in his notebook.

"In September?" Laura replied "It wasn't that cold last night, even someone in poor condition wouldn't have perished"

James nodded, writing some more.

"Time of death?" Lewis asked.

"24 to 48" Laura replied "I'll know more when I get him back of course. He's rather dirty, can't see an awful lot here"

"Could it be natural causes?" Lewis questioned.

"It _could_ be alien intervention" Laura quipped "Like I said, nothing obvious, you'll just have to wait"

Lewis tightened his jaw at Hathaway's smirk but didn't rise.

"I don't suppose there was any ID?" Lewis ventured.

"No, I'm afraid not" Laura said "Just some bits of old newspaper and wrappers, cartons, things like that in his pockets"

Hathaway looked hard at the body "Sometimes people get lost, sometimes they lose themselves"

"Evie?" Laura called to another white suited colleague "Do you have the personal effects?"

A small woman picked up several police evidence bags she had been cataloguing and handed them to the doctor.

"This is what we got off him" Laura handed the bags to Hathaway "Might be something there"

"Thank you" he nodded.

"Right well" Lewis huffed "Best go see if we can get anything from it, until you decide whether it's suspicious or not"

"I'll run dental records and DNA" Laura added "I might beat you to an ID"

"You're on" Hathaway grinned, holding out his hand to shake on it.

The doctor looked at her own gloved hands and then at him "You might not want to do that" she advised "I know where my hands have been"

Hathaway coughed and retracted his hand "Make it interesting?"

"A drink" Laura decided "All rounds on the loser"

"Oi!" Lewis was lifted from his slight gloomy mood by their banter "You can't bet on a case!"

"We can and we are" Laura told him smartly "Best get started James"

Lewis shook his head as he and James left the crime scene.

"I dunno who's worse" he chuckled "You or her"

"Oh definitely her" James gave a small laugh "Sir"

…...

Hathaway frowned now and again as he looked at the pieces of scrap paper from the evidence bags. Holding bits together to see if they made sense.

"What ya got?"

James spun his chair away from his desk and looked at Lewis, and behind him, Innocent.

"A lot" he replied "Of nothing"

"Not encouraging" Innocent remarked.

"Dates don't form a pattern" Hathaway continued "Stories don't link on from each other, all from different publications, but all from Oxford"

"What about the wrappers?" Lewis gestured "Anything there?"

"Chocolate, sweets, crisps, cigarettes" Hathaway shrugged almost imperceptibly "All available from any supermarket or newsagents. Did find a few receipts, running the cards now. And I'm going to visit the shops, see if anyone recognises our man"

"Well, keep at it" Innocent nodded, moving on.

"Yes, ma'am" Hathaway scowled.

"So no hint of an ID?" Lewis grinned at him.

"There's a connection" James muttered "I just can't find it"

"Ever thought you're looking too hard?"

"You can never look too hard" Hathaway gave him that unblinking and slightly insolent look that seemed to infuriate and endear in equal measure.

"Well leave it for now" Lewis said "Laura has something"

Hathaway gave the contents of his desk a final look and stood.

"Julie?" he called.

"Sarge?"

"Could you return these to the evidence locker for me?"

"Of course" she gave him a shy smile and started to gather them up as James swung his jacket on.

"She fancies you" Lewis said out of the side of his mouth as they left, grinning at Hathaway's snort of disbelief.

"I don't think so"

"She's pretty" Lewis regarded him "Ask her out"

"I'm not her type" James muttered.

"Oh so she turned you down then?" Lewis chuckled.

James merely shook his head by way of an answer, it wasn't the first time his superior had suggested it, and he would bet his last pound it wouldn't be the last.

…...

"Another exile from a pathologically scared society?" James Hathaway sat on the bench outside the mortuary and lit a cigarette.

The woman who occupied the bench breathed some smoke out before she looked at him, she recognised him. He was in the police, came in to the autopsy suite with DI Lewis, her bosses 'partner', if staff room gossip were to be believed.

"Yes" she replied "Banished for my socially unacceptable habit"

He gave a tightening of his lips which may have passed for a smile and inhaled deeply from the cigarette.

"Do you work in the mortuary?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes" she nodded "Assistant to Doctor Hobson"

He nodded "Not been here long" he observed.

"A month" she replied.

"And before that?" he asked.

She laughed "And _you_ are a policeman" she said.

Again, the lips twitched "Obviously"

"Don't worry" she replied "It's not the suit that gives you away"

"Oh?" he looked at her. She extinguished her cigarette and stood, good manners dictated he do the same.

"No, it's the suspicious nature" she told him with a smile.

"Comes with the job" he nodded.

She gave him a shy smile and turned to leave.

"What's your name?" he called after her.

"Evie" she turned back around "Evie Bennett"

He extended his hand "DS James Hathaway"

"Nice to meet you DS James Hathaway" she replied.

"Likewise, Evie Bennett" he nodded "I'm sure we'll meet again"

"I'm sure we will" she said "As long as people keep dying and policemen keep investigating"

"And society's paranoia about smoking continues" he added.

She gave a small laugh "Until next time then, my exiled friend"

He returned her smile, though she noticed it didn't reach his eyes, and left.

James watched her go as he finished his cigarette, standing on it he headed into the mortuary and DI Lewis.

…...

Hathaway started the car "So we have a homeless person, whacked over the head in the woods, what are we thinking?"

"I never have a clue what you're thinking" Lewis remarked "But a mugging gone wrong? A fight?"

"Possibly" James replied "No ID still, and uniform haven't had much luck with the regular homeless in the city"

"Right" Lewis mused a moment "We need to get around to the shelters with a picture, find out who this guy was. You can start with that, I'll have a bash at missing persons"

…...


	3. Chapter 2

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 2**

Laura Hobson waited as Lewis and Hathaway stepped into their paper suits, it was a week since their last suspicious crime scene. Laura's fill of the week had been calls to home deaths or accidents, alerted by over zealous coppers. Each and every one had been ruled accidental or natural. Hathaway and Lewis catching a couple that turned into nothing. This was different.

"I gather this is another homeless person?" Hathaway asked.

"Glad to see that Cambridge education isn't going to waste" she quipped, looking up from where they stood.

James read the sign that hung above her head 'The Charitable Homeless Shelter, Oxford'

"Could be a volunteer" James replied flatly.

"Well it's not" she returned "Room 3"

They stepped into a small room, four bunk beds took up most of the space, and what was left was littered with various kit and white suited scenes of crimes officers. A man lay on his back, eyes opaque in death staring at a dirty ceiling, on the top of one set of beds.

"This one wasn't whacked" she said "Few bruises here and there, but apart from the fact he's dead, nothing out of the ordinary"

"Found here?" Lewis frowned "Like this?"

"Paramedics turned the body over" Laura replied "But once they established death they pulled out and called your lot"

"And who found him?" James asked.

"The shelter manager" Laura replied "In her office now with uniform"

"Right" James nodded and stepped back to exit the room, nodding to Evie as he left.

"Morning" he said, receiving a likewise reply.

"Time of death?" Lewis asked, nosing around the body on tip toes to see more.

"Last night" Laura replied "Best guess right now, between 10 and midnight"

…...

"Good morning Ma'am" James tapped on the door emblazoned 'Manager' "Detective Sergeant James Hathaway, Oxfordshire Police"

"Please, come in" the middle aged woman looked at him with watery eyes and returned her tissue to her nose "Awful, just awful"

"I understand this is a shock for you" James said kindly "Are you up to answering some questions?"

"Of course" she waved him into a seat "Please, ignore me, silly old woman, you'd think this was the first body I've found here"

James took the seat, flipping open his notebook "There have been others?"

"Tea?" she said, shooting to her feet "We're English aren't we? Isn't that what we do in a crisis? Drink tea? Can we say English any more? I lose track!"

"I think the correct term is British" he eyed her carefully "And yes, tea is a good idea" he turned his head to the uniformed officer that stood awkwardly near by "Would you?"

"Sarge" the man nodded, and left.

"Kitchen's on your left!" the woman called after him.

"Sit down" James advised in a soft voice "Mrs...?"

"Graham" she supplied "How observant to notice the ring"

"Mrs Graham" James continued, or tried to.

"Barbara" she added.

"Barbara" he tried again "Do you know who the man is? In room three?"

"I only know him as fisherman Stan" the tissue and the tears returned "Such a kind man"

…...

Evie closed the van and headed back to the shelter for more kit, walking along the path she was hit with a craving as the smell of a freshly lit cigarette drifted under her nose. Peering around the corner she saw Hathaway, leaning against a wall, one foot raised and flat against the brickwork.

"Thought I smelled exile" she smiled, stepping fully around the corner.

"Could I tempt you?" he asked, one side of his mouth lifted in a smile.

He caught a look across her face, and then a blush creep into her cheeks and scrambled in his pocket for his cigarettes.

"To, er..." he thrust the packet towards her, flushing himself.

"Oh, yes" she took the packet and stared intently at it as she took one "Thank you, won't be missed for a minute I'm sure"

He coughed, and held his lighter out for her.

"Thanks" she muttered, and they lapsed into silence, both looking everywhere but each other.

"How's the manager?" Evie asked eventually "She was a bit of a mess when we arrived"

"Shaken" he replied "Sometimes we who see it often become immune to death"

"I wouldn't say immune" she pondered "Maybe hardened to it, through necessity"

"Yes" James nodded and chanced a look in her direction, now his face had stopped glowing so much. The curse of being fair, blushing was blatantly obvious "Does Dr Hobson have any ideas?"

"Nothing so far" she met his eyes for a second and he looked away "She said time of death between 10 and midnight, but that's about it. SOCO haven't found anything suspicious either"

"Second homeless person in a month James mused "Could be coincidence"

"I don't believe in coincidence" she smiled "Everything happens for a reason"

He looked at her, eyes slightly narrowed as he weighed up her comment.

"Unconnected then" he corrected himself.

"That's your job" she smiled at him, crushing her cigarette out under her heel "Thanks, I needed that" she added.

"Any time" he inclined his head.

…...

"James for God's sake!" Lewis exclaimed irritably.

"What?!" Hathaway looked up with a questioning expression from his stance, leaning down to scratch his ankle.

"Have ye got fleas or somethin'?" Lewis frowned from his place across the small pub table "You've done nothing but scratch since I picked you up!"

"My apologies, _Sir_" Hathaway thrust his trouser leg down "Though having spent the better part of the afternoon in homeless shelters, I fear it's a distinct possibility"

"Scratching will make them worse" Lewis advised.

"Thank you" Hathaway lip curled slightly as he picked up his drink.

Lewis huffed "Do you think there's a connection?" he asked "This one and the one in the woods?"

"Well our first victim, it would appear was a loner" James mused "This one, he's pretty well known"

"Why 'Fisherman' Stan?" Lewis frowned.

"According to the manager" Hathaway replied "He used to fish the river years ago, had a boat that was removed for as yet, unknown reasons, and from then on, lived on the street"

"Unknown reasons?"

"Julie is pulling the records" James answered him "But we have a large time scale, about 30 years"

"Hmmm" Lewis gave him a sly look "Julie _does_ like to take the more mundane things off your hands doesn't she?"

"It's her job" James snapped.

Lewis smirked and picked up his pint, just as his mobile demanded to be answered, sighing he put it down again.

"Hello?"

James watched as he listened and replied, and then cut the call.

"Your better half?" James teased.

"Watch it" Lewis pointed at him and gave his untouched pint a longing look before leading the way out of the pub.


	4. Chapter 3

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 3**

"The thing is" Lewis said as they got out of the car "_Why_ would someone target homeless people? I mean I can see someone whacking someone they thought was a mugger, but this one, this one was in a shelter"

"Maybe" Hathaway replied "Someone is 'cleaning up'"

"Pretty grisly way to 'keep our city tidy'" Lewis mused.

"Or it could be in house? So to speak?" Hathaway said "Dissent over turf?"

They headed towards the building as they talked, James looked up towards the building, Lewis didn't notice his eyes open wide for a second.

"Homeless war?" Lewis answered "It's possible I suppose"

James slowed and delved into his pocket retrieving his cigarettes.

"If you're gonna have one of those" Lewis fumbled in his own pocket, pulling out a note "Make yersel' useful and go grab us a coffee, I'm parched. Didn't even get a sniff of that pint"

Hathaway took the money.

"An' I want me change mind!" Lewis told him as he carried on alone.

"Oh" Hathaway responded a look of feigned sadness accompanying his sarcasm "Can't I have some sweeties?"

"Rot ya teeth" Lewis grinned and Hathaway shook his head.

Evie smiled and exchanged polite greetings with Lewis as she came down the steps, and headed towards the bench that had adopted by the smokers in the mortuary. Passing James as she did. He fell into step beside her.

"We meet again" he said "Evie Bennett"

"As you prophesied" she replied with a glance in his direction "DS Hathaway"

"More logical deduction" he said as they sat "Doesn't Dr Hobson mind you sneaking out?"

"Apparently not when DI Lewis is due" she replied, accepting his offer of a light before he lit his own.

James gave a smile "You never answered my question"

"Question?" she repeated.

"About what you did before this" he explained.

"I was studying pharmacology" she said.

"To do this job?"

"Maybe" she shrugged "Am I a suspect in something?" he saw the mischievous look in her eye.

"I don't know" he returned "Are you?"

"Not that I'm aware of" she smiled.

"Good" he nodded "Dr Hobson speaks highly of you, I wouldn't want to upset her by having to arrest you"

He coughed, a nervous cough, and inhaled his cigarette again.

"Has she done the autopsy?" he asked.

"Preliminary" Evie replied "Need toxicology and blood work yet, a four car pile up came in this morning, all fatalities"

"Anything?"

"I'll let Dr Hobson tell you" she smiled at him "Is that my interrogation over for now?"

She laughed quietly as he blushed, it confused her a little.

"Sorry" he grimaced.

"It comes with the job" she echoed his words.

A lone leaf fluttered in the breeze and landed softly between them.

"And autumn begins" Evie said.

"My favourite season" James said, picking the leaf up with delicate fingers "'No Spring nor summer hath such grace as I have seen in one autumnal face'"

"John Donne" she smiled "I thought you'd be more a Shakespeare man"

"'This above all" he finished his cigarette and crushed it under his heel "'To thine own self be true'"

She copied his action with her own stub and they stood.

"Not a fan then?" she asked with her head on one side, blinking in the sunshine.

He looked at her a moment, he hadn't thought she would get the subtle reference. When he didn't answer, she continued.

"It does tend to get overdone" she said "And commercialised"

"As many things do" he replied, smiling "Until next time"

"Next time" she smiled "In exile"

He laughed "In exile" and she returned his laugh.

They left in opposite directions, Evie back to work, and James to get coffee as he had been bid.

…...

"No James today?" Laura asked.

Robbie inclined his head to the door "Fag break, he'll be in in a minute"

"Funny that" Laura stood, hands on hips.

"What?" Lewis looked preoccupied.

"How every time your sergeant gets here, he needs a fag break, and every time my assistant hears you two are coming, she needs one too" She replied.

"Hmmm" Robbie snapped his attention back "I think your assistant fancies my sergeant"

"I think your sergeant fancies my assistant" she countered, leaning over a workbench to crane her neck and see out of the window that was cracked open .

"There's definitely chemistry. Bloody hell!"

"What?" Lewis was intrigued and tried to shuffle her out of the way to look himself.

"He's _smiling_" Laura said.

"Hathaway?" Lewis gave a disbelieving snort "It'll be wind"

"No, definitely a smile" Laura moved and Lewis took her place.

"You're right!" he chuckled "Laughing now, both of them"

"Question is" Laura folded her arms "What do we do about it?"

"Why would we need to do anything?" Lewis asked her "They're adults, they can sort themselves out"

"Oh come on Robbie!" Laura said "Two more romantically awkward people I have never met!"

Lewis laughed "You're right"

"Of course I am" she gave him a haughty look "So what do we do?"

"Well, he'll see straight through any matchmaking" Lewis said.

"Mmmm" Laura replied "Yes, we'll have to be smart about it"

"Outsmart Hathaway?" Lewis asked in disbelief "That'll be the day!"

…...

James tapped on the door and entered the mortuary. Looking confused as two sets of amused eyes regarded him.

"Something I said?" he asked.

"No" Lewis replied "We have more papers on this one"

James reached out and took the evidence bags, holding them at arms length, receiving a scornful look from Laura.

"They won't bite!" she chided.

"Actually they might" he grimaced.

"He's covered in flea bites" Lewis chuckled.

"Well get them out of my autopsy room!" the doctor looked horrified and James backed away through the doors again.

Lewis followed him, laughing "Come on itchy, lets get you back for a treatment"

"Oh I'm glad you find it funny, _Sir_" James retorted "Anything from the PM?"

"Waiting for toxicology" Lewis told him "Died of a heart attack, though Laura thinks that it may be suspicious, no evidence of heart disease"

…...

"So" Laura started as they closed and cleaned a body that had been autopsied "How are you finding it? Settling in OK?"

"Yes" Evie smiled "It's very different, but I like it. Learning a lot"

"Good" Laura nodded "No problems with anyone or anything?"

"No" The tone was light but Laura saw the tightening of her jaw "Everyone has been lovely"

"Yes, they're a good bunch" Laura smiled "And Lewis and Hathaway brighten the place up don't they?"

Laura saw a flash of something she couldn't place before the smile reappeared.

"I like DI Lewis" Evie announced "He's funny, and sweet. But then I guess you already know that"

Laura laughed "Yes, I do. And Hathaway, he's a nice guy under all that scowling you know, very sensitive. I know he's a bit..." Laura struggled for just one word to sum him up.

"Intense?" Evie supplied.

"Yes" Laura agreed "He _is_ a very intense young man isn't he? Attractive too"

Evie didn't make eye contact, merely murmured a noise that could have been agreement or dissent.

"Don't you think?" Laura prompted.

"Think what Doctor?" Evie replied, innocence just masking a guilty expression.

"Hathaway, attractive?" Laura pressed.

"I hadn't really noticed" Evie answered, and started to push the trolley with the now wrapped body through to another room, but not before Laura saw the blush creep across her cheeks.

"Gotchya" she whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 4

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 4**

James barely looked up from his mass of old newspapers and sweet wrappers as lewis slumped at his desk opposite. Robbie noticed he had his 'ear plugs' in again and was nodding in time to something. Something loud, probably irreparably damaging his hearing, Lewis caught himself thinking and then pulled a face at how old such a thought made him sound.

"All right?" James asked.

It took Lewis a moment to notice that the 'tic-tic-tic' of whatever music Hathaway had been listening to had stopped and James looked at him in expectation.

"No leads on the first body" Robbie said sulkily "Anything on the second?"

"Well 'Fisherman Stan'" James replied "Was actually Stanley Hook originally from Dundee, came here after the war, bought himself a boat, married himself a wife"

"Captain Hook?" Lewis said with hope rather than humour.

"Wondered how long it would take" James replied, with neither hope nor humour "They were pretty self sufficient, Mary, the wife, worked here and there but they were clean and apparently, well liked. Then Mary died, and Stan went downhill. Had his boat removed from the river in the 80's due to complaints of it being out of control, probably because he was drunk, and that's where the official records end, after that it's folk lore, and he was well liked still, if at arms length"

"If he had those little visitors you did" Lewis grimaced "I'm not surprised"

"Had to chuck that suit" Hathaway replied "Anyway, I've set up a meeting with the river authority to review their records"

"Come on then" Lewis jumped to his feet "Let's get to it"

"Impatient Sir?" James asked slyly.

"There's something in this" Lewis mused "I just know there is"

"That's as may be" Jean Innocents voice carried into the room, followed by the woman herself "But I want you on this"

She handed Lewis a file, which he opened, his shoulders slumped as he read the initial notes.

"And the current case?" Hathaway's eyes narrowed, he had waited to be pulled from this case, solving the deaths of two tramps wouldn't be 'an effective use of resources' he expected. He was prepared to fight the cause.

"You don't have the second autopsy results" Innocent went on "And won't have for a while, I have requested that Dr Hobson and her team concentrate on this first, so put it on the back burner for now"

"What is it?" James asked carefully, squaring his shoulders.

"Dead baby" she replied, feeling triumph as even Mr Cold himself, Hathaway, winced at her words "From a family known to social services, and us. The papers are all over it"

"Come on" lewis said to James sourly "We'd better get over there"

Hathaway didn't answer, he didn't see the need to.

…...

Lewis and Hathaway padded into the small house. The smell of stale cigarettes, present even to James as a smoker, along with fried food, and dirt, assailed the air.

"Upstairs Sir" a uniform nodded "SOCO and the doc are already here"

James took a last look through the front door at the mele of police, paramedics, by standers and press before following Lewis up the narrow staircase.

"Vultures" he muttered.

Lewis heard, but did not comment.

They paused at the bedroom door, hearing hushed voices.

"No obvious signs of trauma" Laura said quietly "And everything within normal parameters from what I can see, dirty nappy and a snotty nose"

A colleague stood beside her, also peering into the cot, James recognised the voice as Evie, the new assistant.

"The room isn't that warm" Evie commented "Thin blankets"

"Neglect?" the doctor ventured "PND? That's more your area than mine"

"Mothers very absent" Evie remarked "Detached. He's not the best cared for baby, but I have seen worse in cases of PND, but then I'm no expert"

"The whole house is filthy" Laura replied "And the other kids. Who found him?"

"The police said the eldest brother" Evie replied "Aged 7"

"My God" Laura sighed.

"Care to share?" Lewis remarked from behind them, both women whirled to see they were being watched by him and Hathaway.

"Initial observations" Hobson replied.

"Which are?" Lewis smirked.

James watched as Evie melted into the background, taking a silver case with her she exited the room. He wrote as the doctor spoke, but his attention was diverted.

Unzipping her paper suit, Evie took it off outside the door and put it into an evidence bag and handed it to a SOC officer, walking quietly down the stairs.

"James?" Lewis prompted, Hathaway snapped his attention back.

"Sir?"

"The parents?"

"Downstairs Sir?"

"Speak to them?"

James nodded and left the room, speaking to the officer guarding the door a moment.

Lewis chuckled "Think he thought you were treading on our toes there"

Laura rolled her eyes "He was in more danger of treading on his tongue as Evie took that suit off"

Lewis shook his head "Any one else, I'd say yes. Him? No"

…...

Lewis finally gave up on sleep at around 3am. He mulled over the baby case, and the reaction to it.

Sitting in his favourite chair whilst Laura slept he wondered at calling James, about the only other person he knew that suffered with terminal insomnia. James had been tight lipped and quiet after interviewing the parents, sighing a lot.

Lewis knew that it had got to him, the state of the house, the way the other children hovered around but didn't quite engage. The way the parents seemed disinterested.

By the time the baby and what SOCO needed had been removed, and the area cleared, it was after midnight. They had called it a night, Laura had said she would autopsy first thing in the morning, so with interviews conducted, there was nothing they could do except await the results.

He looked at the calendar, again. He wished that Laura would give him a straight answer on when she would retire herself, he was tired of this game, but he couldn't do nothing, he wanted to share what he had left with her fully, while they could both still enjoy it.

…...

Lewis was right. James also sat staring into space, empty glass in his hand. Common sense told him that to drink any more, now, would render him unable to drive later, so he'd stopped at two.

He pondered the baby, the needless loss of an innocent life, and the treatment of the other children. A side of him that he felt was diminishing with this job cautioned against judgement. But wasn't that what he was _supposed_ to do? Judge people's actions? Determine if they were illegal? But what of morality? Right and wrong? Regardless of the law.

He sighed and laid down staring at the ceiling. Another thought occurred to him, the words of Dr Hobson earlier that night.

"_Neglect?" the doctor ventured "PND? That's more your area than mine"_

Why, he thought, would post natal depression be Evie's area? She was a pathology assistant, with a degree in pharmacology.


	6. Chapter 5

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 5**

"Where the hell is Hathaway?" Innocent demanded from the door to Lewis' office.

Lewis sighed and put his pen down "He's outside, having a fag"

"Sort him out Robbie" she warned in a no nonsense tone "The fathers lawyer practically _danced_ into my office, demanding James' head on a platter for conduct unbecoming"

"The man was being offensive Jean" Robbie defended "His baby died, we still don't know how because the autopsy isn't in, and then the guy gets himself arrested for D and D! James tried to interview him, about what happened to the baby, it got a little heated"

"_Heated_?!" she retorted "Hathaway dragged him across the table by the scruff of his neck!"

"A lesser man would have punched him" Lewis told her with meaning "Did you even review the tape Jean? Do you know _why_?!"

"I don't care" she said with exaggerated patience "If he told Hathaway he was the Devil himself, it's not on"

"He told him that 'one less mouth to feed was a bonus in his eyes'" Lewis went on "I heard it, I was there. James knows what he did, and you know what he's like, he's probably already offered his own head on a platter to the lawyer. He'll take the heat"

"Like I said" Jean replied "Sort him out, so I don't have to"

She left, thinking to herself. Work with Hathaway long enough and you got to see the massive chinks in his armour. Under the faultlessly polite and infinitely smart public school boy was a man with a sensitive soul, and he had been known to lose his head on occasion. Usually carefully controlled, the mask did slip, leaving a mass of vulnerability underneath for those who cared to look hard enough. 'Tortured soul' was one way she would have described him.

…...

"That my p45?" James asked in a flat tone as Lewis handed him an envelope.

"Nope" Lewis said "It's the social services report on the family"

"What do I need that for?" James asked.

"To file a complaint" Lewis told him "They stamped 'no further action' all over it, even if the baby's death is natural causes, further action was definitely warranted. I will write a letter, and I have spoken to Laura, she is going to as well"

Hathaway took the envelope and stored it in his inside pocket, without speaking.

"Now" Lewis went on "If Innocent asks, I gave you the bollocking to end all bollockings for your behaviour in the interview. You will write a letter of apology to the father, and accept any disciplinary action heading your way"

James nodded "What am I looking at?" he asked "Disciplinary wise?"

"Nothing" Lewis smiled "Innocents not daft, she's already talked her way out of it, she's just flexing her muscles. Because you'd be up there now, being roasted alive by _her_"

Several emotions played across James' face, guilt and gratitude being the main ones.

"Forget it" Lewis advised "And now, we're going to visit my favourite Doctor, the PM results are in"

James pushed away from the wall and followed. His face gave nothing away, but he was touched by Lewis' intervention on his part. People who understood him were few and far between, or they twisted that understanding to their own ends. James was grateful for one true person in his life.

…...

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Evie asked Dr Hobson as she put her head into her hands.

Looking up Laura gave her a grateful smile "Is it that obvious?"

"Sort of" Evie replied.

"Please" Laura said "Make it strong, in fact you'd better make two extra, Lewis and Hathaway are coming for the autopsy report, not that I can tell them much. Sudden infant death is so cruel, lack of explanation is the hardest thing to give grieving parents, no matter what the circumstances"

Evie gave her a sympathetic smile. Ever since the baby's body had come in last night, the mood had been sombre, and affected everyone.

Evie flicked the kettle on and prepared the mugs, wondering briefly, how Hathaway took his coffee. The same thought didn't occur to her about Lewis. Grabbing her jacket she headed through the side door and towards the smoking bench, finding it already occupied.

"Evie" James said, looking at her. He looked exhausted she thought.

"Hello" she sat beside him, taking in his body position. Leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs, resting his chin on one hand while the other held his cigarette.

He didn't reply except to exhale smoke.

"You seem...tense" she said.

"Accusing parents of murdering their child tends to do that to me" he said in an expressionless voice.

"Was it?" she asked quietly "Murder?"

"We don't know" he sighed "It's what we're here to find out, but there are things not right"

"I don't think there are many answers" she replied "Dr Hobson is thinking SIDS"

"SIDS?" he frowned, glancing at her.

"Sudden death infant syndrome" she supplied.

"That's as may be" he said "But the other children..."

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Timid, filthy, half starved" he said savagely.

"Social services?" she asked.

"Apparently they saw no immediate danger"

He ground his cigarette out forcefully with his hand and turned to look at her.

She met his eyes for a moment and gave him a soft smile, he felt a little easier after that smile, having vented his fury a little at the scene he'd witnessed.

"Must be hard" she said "Dealing with cases like this"

"Harder for those with children" he replied, he'd finished his cigarette, but didn't move "And hard for all concerned"

Evie continued to smoke hers "Yes" she conceded "It is, but I suppose all we can do is find out what happened, and bring those, if any, responsible, to justice. Doesn't that comfort you? That you do that?"

"Sometimes" he replied "Sometimes it does"

She stood on her cigarette as she stood up.

"Come on" she encouraged "I'm making you a cup of coffee"

"You are?" he looked at her, he hadn't moved.

"Dr Hobson said you were on your way" she smiled.

He stood and they walked side by side towards the door Evie had come out of, he regarded her as he held the door open, thoughts milling in his mind. So she'd known he was coming. Interesting.

…...


	7. Chapter 6

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 6**

Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent was one of those people that James found intriguing. He'd seen many sides to her. The official side, dispatching criminals and unruly coppers with equal disdain. The personal side, the woman who liked to mix with the upper end of Oxfords society as her position demanded, but who was also equally at home in a quiet pub with colleagues having conversation. The compassionate side, the side that showed actually, she _was_ human, as when her dear friend had taken to murder to solve her problems. She was a worrier, the old adage 'takes one to know one' was never more apt. James knew she worried, because he did, he knew the signs.

"Are you all right James?" she asked pointedly.

"I'm fine Ma'am" he looked more convincing than he sounded.

"The verdict was natural causes" she told him "The father has dropped any complaint, social services are on the case, let it go"

"I have Ma'am" he replied quietly.

She looked at him a moment, professionally yes, he had. Case closed. Personally? No, he hadn't.

"Good" she nodded, she knew pressing this line of enquiry would get her nowhere, that he would work it out himself, he usually did. Didn't stop her worrying though "Back to your homeless case then"

He watched her go, face blank. If only it were so easy.

…...

"I think we have to face the fact that these two deaths may not be connected" Lewis said, standing to Hathaway's side. They both looked at the evidence table, littered with paper, empty packets and general rubbish. All that remained of two lives.

"Other than the fact that in general, the contents of both men's pockets are similar, there's nothing to link them" James agreed "And we still don't have the full PM results on 'Fisherman Stan'. Thought I have managed to trace a long lost relative, a cousin. Elderly herself, but on her way to Oxford to ID him, and take him 'home' for a proper send off, so she said"

"She'll have to wait until Laura's done" Lewis chewed the side of his mouth "Before she'll release the body"

"She knows that" James replied "So what now?"

"Unless someone comes forward to ID the first victim" Lewis said "Or we stumble across some evidence, I can see this one spending a while on my shelf"

James nodded, they were effectively at a dead end here, he'd exhausted every avenue that could be in identifying the first man. Appeals had gone out for witnesses, a fingertip search of the area had been conducted, all yielding nothing. They had two dead men, one definitely murdered and unidentified, the other awaiting formal identification and official cause of death. A murderer at large, and other than scraps of paper and rubbish, no evidence.

"You've been at this all day" Lewis sighed "Put it away, go home. Go row or play guitar or read a book, whatever it is you do in the absence of a good woman"

James looked out of the window at the miserable day and gave a half smile "Even I don't row in the rain Sir"

Lewis clapped him on the back affectionately "Well that's something"

…...

Evie ducked her head and ran along the pavement. The rain poured into her eyes, despite shielding them with a hand. What a stupid day for her car to pack up.

James drove along, windscreen wipers on full, suddenly he braked and pulled in, jumping out of the car into the rain.

"Evie?" he called as she almost ran into him. He could have kicked himself for startling her, she looked up, physically jumping back, hands defensive. The actions of most women, alone on a street in the gathering dusk.

"Oh God Hathaway!" she cried "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

She tried to lighten it, but he had seen the flash of terror before she recognised him.

"Sorry" he pulled a face "Do you need a lift? Where are you going?"

"My bloody car won't start" she said, pushing straggly curls out of her face "I'm on my way back from work"

"I'll give you a lift" he offered, stepping into the road and opening the passenger door he moved something to the back seat, she noticed he'd removed his tie and loosened his top button, he had shed his jacket and now his pale shirt was soaked with rain.

She followed him and they almost collided as he moved back, holding the door to allow her into the car.

"Sorry" he mumbled, watching as she got in. Evie looked up at him as she sat in the seat, he had stayed where he was, something unreadable about his expression as she looked back.

"Getting wet aren't you?" she teased.

He realised that actually, he was already soaked, but for those long seconds they had looked at each other, he hadn't noticed.

He dived into the car, turning to look at her.

She knew she looked like a drowned rat, but now so did he. And then he laughed, and she realised that she'd never heard him _truly_ laugh before. Any residual uneasiness she had started to melt away.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You" he replied "You're soaked" _and beautiful_ he added silently.

"Oh hilarious" she rolled her eyes and flicked some water from her hands at him "Not so dry yourself there James"

He ducked and laughed again before starting the car.

"So where are you going?" he asked as he turned the heater controls, trying to find a balance between keeping them both warm and being able to see through fogged up windows.

"Home James" she grinned at him "I've always wanted to say that"

He smiled out of the side window before replying.

"If you had _any_ idea how many times I've heard that" he said, but with a quirky smile.

"Sorry" she laughed "Couldn't resist"

He shook his head, giving a few huffs of laughter himself.

"So home? Where would that be then?" he asked.

She gave him an address and he pulled back into the street, driving with care in the conditions.

"Just finished work?" she asked.

"I was heading to a friends" he explained "With my companion" he reached back and tapped the object he'd moved, that now leaned against the front seats.

Evie swivelled and looked "A guitar?" she almost veiled the surprise she felt.

"Actually it's an axe" he said with an air of conspiracy "Was looking for my next victim when I saw you"

"Guitar case is a nice touch" she replied.

"I think so" he gave a smirk.

"So should I expect some mutilated bodies tomorrow?" she asked with amusement.

He looked at her "Maybe, I now have a _great_ alibi"

She started to laugh and he did too, before he spoke again.

"Band practice" he explained "I need it, haven't had much time recently"

"You should make time for things that make you happy" she said.

He looked at her swiftly, her expression of almost regret made him wonder.

"Do you?" he asked "Make time for things that make you happy?"

"I try" the regret was gone, replaced with a smile, _the_ smile.

A few moments later he pulled into a street of large and grand houses, slowing to a stop where Evie directed him.

"Thank you" she said with sincerity "I wasn't looking forward to walking all that way in this"

"You're welcome" he smiled "Big house"

"Converted to small flats" she answered "I have the bottom floor, it's nice, better since the students above were replaced by a reclusive bachelor"

James lifted his lips in an almost smile, he'd been described as such before.

"Thanks, again" she said, getting out of the car.

He opened his mouth to call her, and changed his mind, instead watching as she made a dash for the front door. Watching until she was safely inside he continued his journey, thoughtful.


	8. Chapter 7

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 7**

Next morning saw a break in the rain and weak sunshine dried up what it could.

"Right, we need to head over to the morgue" Lewis said as they got back into the car "Laura has the full PM results"

James nodded and started the car, pulling out into the traffic.

"Got plenty of fags Jim?" Lewis asked quietly.

"Ye-es" James gave him an odd look "Thank you"

"Oh good, you can have one when we get there then" Robbie smiled to himself as James looked puzzled.

"Wanting a bit of alone time with the Doc?" James teased "Though I can think of more appealing places than an autopsy suite"

"Glad to hear it, so can I. We're having lunch in the canteen first" Lewis chuckled "What do you make of the new assistant? Very quiet"

"Been pleasant enough when I've come across her" Hathaway said, sounding carefully disinterested.

"You know who she is don't you?" Lewis prompted.

"Evie?" Hathaway looked confused again "She's the new pathology assistant isn't she?" the sarcasm was evident.

"Before that" Lewis said "Do you remember the mental health nurse, a couple of years ago, she killed a patient?"

"In London?" James replied, he remembered everything "Yes, wasn't it found that he had been stalking her? And tried to kill her when she knocked him back?"

"Yeah, he'd been released but had a fixation on her that was overlooked" Lewis told him "She got away, and he chased her, she hit him with something, only just survived herself"

"Yes, I remember" Hathaway said "Quite an ordeal I would think, didn't heads roll? Hadn't several members of staff warned that he was unstable and shouldn't be released?...My God, was that _Evie_?!"

"It was" Robbie said quietly "Laura told me, but no one else knows, so keep your gob shut"

"Yes, yes, of course" James replied, preoccupied.

"Laura said she's fine now" Robbie answered "That she was originally from Oxford, has quite a CV I'm led to believe. Pretty too"

"Yes, she's trained in pharmacology" James replied.

"Seems you know more about her than I do" Lewis teased, chuckling at James coloured slightly.

"I told you" Hathaway replied in a short tone "We've come across each other"

James turned the next corner particularly sharply, causing Lewis to reach out and grab the dash.

…...

Evie looked up as James headed towards the bench, the initial pleasure at seeing him vanished when she saw his expression.

"You know" she sighed as he stood in front of her.

He nodded.

She shrugged "I guess it was only a matter of time before everyone found out"

He sat "Everyone hasn't found out. Lewis told me"

"And Hobson told him" she replied sadly "You know what they say, bad news travels fast"

"Lewis and Doctor Hobson won't say anything" he assured her "And neither will I"

"Thanks" she said, sounding almost sulky.

James looked up, as if gathering strength and then back at Evie.

"Lewis told me to take an break" he said.

"They must want some time alone" Evie replied "Doctor Hobson said the same"

Hathaway chuckled "Well, at least the romance isn't dead, even if everything else may be"

Evie looked at him "But an autopsy suite?" she asked. He noticed with relief that there was a twinkle in her eye, he resolved not to bring up her past again.

"No accounting for taste" he shrugged "Though I do believe they are currently having a romantic lunch in the hospital canteen"

"And you don't get an invite?" she asked.

"I have no desire to be a 3rd wheel" he pulled a face.

"Well we've got coffee and custard creams in the break room" she smiled at him.

"Well who could ask for more?" he grinned.

Lunch was an unhealthy, if companionable affair. They drank coffee, ate biscuits and chatted. Once again, the talk seemed to flow, without awkwardness.

Glancing at the clock Evie sighed "Think I'll grab another smoke, boss'll be back soon"

"Good idea" James followed her out.

"Oh bollocks!" Evie huffed as her lighter refused to spark "Bloody thing!"

"Problems?" James asked with what could be considered a cheeky smile.

"Why do things always pack up when you need them?" she sighed "Thank you"

He lit his own "The law of Sod" he smiled, sitting down.

Evie noticed the smile was more open, and genuine.

"Well Sod" she said "Can sod off"

He laughed "I don't think I've heard you swear before" he observed.

"Sorry" she looked away, her cheeks starting to pink.

"They say that studies prove that people who swear are more open, honest and trustworthy" he told her, eyeing her with amusement.

"They also say that 90% of studies are complete rubbish" she replied, laughing.

He was about to reply when his mobile started to ring. He smiled an apology and walked a way off before answering it. He spoke for a few moments, rolling his eyes at Evie a couple of times and ended the call, returning to his seat, glowering.

"Bad news?" Evie asked.

"The chief super" he said "Makes Margaret Thatcher look like Florence Nightingale"

"From your face" Evie laughed "I thought it was a woman giving you an ear bashing, your mother perhaps, or girlfriend"

He eyed her with an expression she couldn't read, and Evie flushed red.

"I don't have one" he muttered, going red himself and looking at his feet.

"A mother?" she prompted "Or a girlfriend?"

"Neither" he answered, finally meeting her eyes "One is dead, and the other, well, in the words of my gov'ner, I appear to be invisible to beautiful women"

"I'm sure that's not true" she said.

"One would hope" he looked away again, a muscle twitching in his jaw "What about you?"

"My mother is overbearing and a wonderful cook" she said "And no, I don't have a girlfriend" again his expression was unreadable "But that's not a surprise, as I am not gay"

She swore she saw relief on his face for a second, it made her feel a little hopeful for some reason. He gave her a searching look.

"Boyfriend?" he asked quietly.

"No" she replied, finding her own feet now interesting "Not for a long time"

They looked at each other for seconds, neither knowing what to say.

"Hathaway!" silence was shattered by Lewis' voice "Put that bloody coffin nail out an' come in here, we need you!"

He jumped up, shutting down the anxiety he felt.

"I've been summoned" he said.

"I'd better come in too" she said "So until next time"

"I hope so" and he stuck his hand out, Evie frowned, but shook it.

He spun and walked away, not impressed with himself.

_Well at least I didn't bow_. He thought.

...

A/N - Many, many thanks for the reviews so far, double whammy tonight as I was so pleased with them :) thank you for taking the time and please continue to do so!


	9. Chapter 8

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 8**

James strode into the autopsy suite behind Lewis.

"Ah, Cagney and Lacey" Laura quipped brightly.

"Dr Death" James bowed his head slightly and grinned at her.

"Had your lunch then James?" she asked haughtily.

He smirked in return, eyes glancing around.

"Get a room you two" Lewis rolled his eyes fondly.

Laura laughed and led them to the table, revealing the face of the deceased.

"I can tell you he was poisoned, whatever it was, it stopped his heart with a bang. Literally, he had a massive heart attack. I've sent some blood for a full screen" she looked up and gave Lewis a sly smile that James missed, still scribbling in his notebook "In fact, the results should be about through now, Evie is in the other room, would you James?"

She lowered her head to the body. Lewis looked at the spot she was, where bruising on the neck was evident.

"Strangled as well?" he asked.

"Sometimes bruising may take a day or two to come through, especially if inflicted near death" she replied.

James frowned and turned on his heel, heading next door. He didn't see the smiling look that passed between the doctor and the DI.

"Crafty" Lewis whispered when he was out of earshot.

"The results are there" she pointed to a folder on the instrument table "It was potassium chloride"

"I stand corrected" Robbie whispered back "Sneaky"

She smirked "Just shoving them gently in the right direction"

…...

"Oh, hello" Evie said with feigned surprise as James stepped into the room "What can I do for you?"

She pushed the instruments she had been laying out to one side and removed her gloves, looking at him expectantly as he laughed, as if they hadn't just spent an hour together.

_A lot_ James found himself thinking before he answered.

"Apparently Detective Sergeant now means 'errand boy'" he huffed "Dr Hobson wanted me to collect John Doe's toxicology report"

"Ah" she smiled at him and pressed a few keys on the computer, bringing up a screen "Hmmm"

"What?" he asked, stepping beside her and looking at the screen "Isn't that..." he paused, racking his memory back to chemistry, he recognised the symbol on the screen.

"Potassium chloride" Evie said "And judging by the level in the blood, a lot of it"

Evie groped behind her for a stool, shoving one in his direction she sat on the other.

"How much?" he asked, acutely aware they were both leaning towards the screen.

"A lot more than is present now" Evie replied "It's almost undetectable, so if it's still in his blood now, someone delivered a massive dose of it"

"He was also strangled" James mused "Could it have been administered just before death?"

"It's possible" Evie nodded "To finish him off"

She tapped a few more buttons and another screen appeared, James reached for his pen and started to scribble in his pad. Evie shifted slightly as he extended his arm to write again and their shoulders touched. Neither moved, though both were hypersensitive to the contact.

"He had quite a party before he died" she commented "Stomach content indicates he was drinking, even though blood alcohol level has him well over the limit. There's also chocolate, and looks like he was drinking champagne"

"Odd, considering he was in a homeless shelter just an hour before" James looked at the screen and scribbled some more as she continued.

"And heroin in his bloodstream, though no track marks" she mused "Quite a puzzle sergeant"

"Indeed" he replied "What would the normal uses for potassium chloride be?"

He turned to look at her and stopped, as she also turned, they were nose to nose almost, and James had the notion to kiss her, right there and then.

Evie swallowed before answering "It's used in the treatment of hypopotassemia mainly, but also used in lethal injections, in greater quantities. In it's raw form, it's basically salt" her voice was quiet, husky almost.

The logical part of James wondered at the feasibility of such words sounding seductive, the rest of him stared back, fumbling for an answer.

"So you'd find it in hospitals? Vets? Places like that?" he asked eventually.

She nodded, wondering how he made a sentence like that seem so layered. His tone and expression belied his simple words.

"Not interrupting?"

They leapt apart as Laura spoke from the doorway, both flushing red and looking guilty.

"We were just ah..." James waved a hand at the screen "Discussing the results"

"Which are?" Lewis fixed him with a look.

"Potassium chloride" Evie answered "Amongst other things"

James gave her a grateful look before turning back to his boss.

"Champagne, chocolate, heroin and potassium chloride" he said, all business again "Quite a cocktail"

"So that's another murder then" Lewis said quietly.

"Oh _yes_" Laura beamed at James "Speaking of the other victim, you owe me a drink Sergeant"

"You have an ID?" James asked, slightly perturbed.

She handed him a sheet of paper "DOD records, I faxed them his dental records, they sent me this" she smiled smugly at him "Shall we say 7? The Badger Hounds?"

James read the paper "Humph" he replied "Malcolm Leverick"

"Yup" Laura grinned.

"Should have bet him dinner" Lewis laughed.

"I thought we weren't supposed to bet on a case?" Laura shot back.

"You're not and we're going" Lewis said "That's if you're finished James?"

Hathaway gave him a look of pure irritation before answering "Of course"

"See you later" Lewis told Laura "Evie" he raised a hand.

She smiled as Laura stepped aside to let them go. Just before he got out of sight, James turned and gave her a small smile. Not missed by Laura.

…...

James looked up from the computer screen in the office to see Lewis holding his jacket out with a look of expectation.

"It's quarter to seven" he added, pointedly.

"Mmmm, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm still researching Malcolm Leverick's family tree, living relatives appear to be in short supply" James answered.

Lewis spun the screen away, making James look up, open mouthed with indignation.

"If you think I'm facing Laura on my own, when you owe her a drink, and explaining you're not coming, you have another think coming" Lewis said.

James frowned, but he shut the computer down.

"There's a good lad" Lewis said, humour restored "All work and no play makes James an ever duller boy"

"Thank you" James replied with a dark look "Very complimentary"

"Come on" Robbie urged "You need a pint"

...

_Another couple of chapters before I sign off for a few days, next update may not be until the weekend. Thaks for reading and hope you are enjoying :)_


	10. Chapter 9

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 9**

"Phase one complete" Laura told Robbie, sliding her hand into his as they watched James and Evie head off along the riverbank, together.

"You do realise that he's going to make my life hell tomorrow?" Robbie replied "He knows he's been set up"

"He might just thank you" she looked at him.

"I've known him fancy three women, seriously, in all the time I've known him" Robbie replied in a quiet voice "One, a woman he carried a torch for for years, and she almost cost him his job, another, turned out to be have had a sex change, hell bent on revenge on him and almost killed him, and the third? He bowed at her"

"_Bowed_?!" Laura laughed.

"Yes" Robbie replied "You can see why I worry"

"You're really fond of him aren't you?" she said gently.

"Yes" Robbie nodded "The grumpy sod"

"He's not grumpy" she defended "Just guarded, he's been hurt"

"So has she"

"That's why they're drawn to each other" she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"You're not gonna start on about kindred spirits and soul mates are you?" Robbie chuckled, grinning down at her, hands linked behind her back.

"No-o" she laughed "But I think there'll be some hot sex heading their way, at least"

"I don't need to think about that" Robbie pulled a face.

"You don't want to think about hot sex?" Laura challenged.

"Not involving Hathaway" Robbie laughed "You on the other hand, I could be persuaded"

…...

James lit her cigarette and then his own, and they continued along the riverbank. Taking a deep lungful he thought back on the evening.

He'd drank more than he intended, and had hardly been the highlight of conversation. Nerves had strangled him.

He knew he liked her, maybe a bit more than liked, but he wasn't sure what, if anything, he should do about it.

Evie had been surprised by James' reaction to her as they'd caught sight of each other across the pub. She'd realised instantly they'd been set up, and judging James' dark look in Lewis' direction, so did he.

He'd looked pleased before he closed his expression down, a smile had been forming, one she'd seen a couple of times before, a genuine smile that reached his eyes, and made her feel warm.

"Laura said you row?" Evie asked, out of the blue.

James didn't miss a beat, though the question had shocked him from his thoughts.

"At university" he confirmed "A bit"

Evie laughed "She also said you'd say that too"

"What?" he flashed her a look.

"That you rowed 'a bit'" Evie explained "You rowed for Cambridge, that's more than a bit"

He shrugged slightly "Kept me fit"

"What did you study?" she asked "Criminology?"

"Theology" he corrected.

Evie did miss a beat "Oh"

He smiled, he was used to the reaction.

"I intended to be a priest" he continued.

"Quite a career change" Evie replied "Priesthood to policing"

"Not as much as you would think" he said.

"No" she agreed after a moment "Still looking after people"

"But rather than listening to sins" he replied "I investigate them"

She nodded and silence fell again before James spoke.

"Do you miss nursing?"

"Some of it" she replied quietly "I enjoyed watching people overcome some truly scary illnesses and go back to being themselves. Mental illness still has such a stigma, and people are scared"

"Sometimes with good reason" he pointed out softly, pausing in his stride to stop and look at her.

"He was deluded, clinically I mean, the man I...killed" Evie said, her eyes far away "And I didn't realise how much until that night, I was young and naive and I thought I could handle it"

She shrugged "It was a long time ago. It doesn't sting as much as it used to"

"I know what you mean" he replied "Time heals and all that"

"Not so much heals" she sighed "As glosses over, don't you think?"

"In some respects, yes" he agreed.

"Why didn't you carry on and become a priest?" she asked.

"I joined the seminary" he replied "But I wasn't...compatible with the lifestyle I suppose, I left, joined the police force"

_I'm glad_ she thought and they started to walk again, just as awkwardness reared it's ugly head. He'd had that intense look again, she thought.

"You realise we've been set up?" he asked as they turned from the river to the small streets.

"Hmm?" she asked, roused from her thoughts.

"Tonight" he continued "By my Inspector and your boss"

"Oh" she coloured "That, yes, I noticed"

"Does it bother you?"

"I guess they just want people to be as happy as they appear to be" she shrugged.

"A warming sentiment" he said, she noticed his lip curled slightly as he said it.

"Does it bother you?"

He stopped again "It should" he replied "But it doesn't"

"Why?"

"Why should it?" he asked "Or why doesn't it?"

"Both" she answered, he looked at her, she held his eyes and he saw genuine curiosity, and something else, something he found he was a little scared to name.

"It should" he found himself shuffle closer "Because I don't like having my life arranged for me"

"Understandable" she agreed, he was closer still, somehow.

"It doesn't because I wouldn't have had this chance if they hadn't" he was so close he could smell her perfume, or maybe her shampoo.

"What chance?" she replied.

"The chance to get to know you better" his eye contact was unnerving "For more than the 5 minutes it takes to smoke a cigarette"

She blinked at him, again, and he pulled back.

"In that case" she said, recovering first "Would you like to come in? Coffee?"

"Only if you have biscuits" he replied with a wicked smile.

…...

Just over an hour later James stood on the doorstep of her flat ready to leave, but not wanting to.

"Thanks for walking me home" she said, leaning on the door.

"Thanks for the coffee" he countered "And the _chocolate _biscuits"

She laughed "Have I found your weakness James?"

He laughed a little and looked at his feet "Quite possibly"

_I am so bad at this_ he cringed.

"Well, goodnight" he said, holding his breath in shock and pleasure as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight" she said quietly.

He stepped down the stairs, turning and giving her a wonderful smile at the bottom before burying his hands deep in his pockets and heading for home. Feeling lighter than he had for a long time.


	11. Chapter 10

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 10**

Robbie Lewis snorted and woke reluctantly as he heard the telephone, he heard Laura answer it, speaking in short and clipped sentences. He opened one eye, glaring at the clock that announced that it was only 5.45am, and if he looked really closely, it also said he had another hour and a half sleep. Or should have.

"What is it?" he asked as Laura hung up and swung her legs out of bed.

"Body found by the river" she yawned "That'll be your lot for you"

His heart sunk as his mobile started to ring.

"Lovely" Robbie said with disdain "I'll put the kettle on, you have the shower first"

Laura stood and turned back towards him, smiling "We're getting too old for this"

"Then retire" he replied, sitting up.

"I think I might" she said before heading for the bathroom.

He hung up from the control room that informed him of a suspicious death near the river, and that the coroner was en route. He didn't enlighten them that he _knew_ the coroner was en route. He dialled James' speed dial number, expecting that he'd be up, probably out running or discovering the meaning of life, or whatever he did. Lewis harboured suspicions about him being a vampire, he always answered his phone, day or night, within a few rings, and always sounding wide awake.

…...

James groped for the source of the noise, finding it and clicking the button on automatic pilot.

"Hathaway" he croaked.

"James?" Lewis asked on the other end.

"Yes, Sir" his brain was slow to function as James slowly registered the voice on the other end.

"Dead body by the river" Lewis went on "I'll pick you up in half an hour"

"Sir"

"Did I wake you?" Lewis asked.

James glanced at the clock, surprised to see it was a few minutes to 6.

"Yes, you did" he answered, sounding puzzled himself.

He let the phone slip onto the pillow next to him as the call ended and rubbed a hand over his eyes and face, to wake himself up. He looked at the clock again, he would usually at least be awake by now, if not up and about. He'd been in bed by midnight. That in itself was a revelation recently, he'd spent more nights cat napping for a few hours on the sofa than sleeping solidly in his bed.

Six hours straight he wondered, he felt refreshed and better for it. Getting out of bed he padded to the shower to start his day.

…...

Lewis looked down at the body, twisted in a way that spoke to a violent end. It was at odds with the serene surroundings, cool air drifted with the river and trees swayed gently, casting leaves onto the barely moving surface of the water.

Hathaway stood beyond the crime scene tape, talking to a shocked man with a dog, the unfortunate one to stumble across the death of a stranger.

"There's nothing obvious" Laura said quietly "Despite his position. No evidence of trauma, this is the way he fell"

Lewis turned his attention back to the body as she carried on.

"Not dead long, four hours at the most" she said.

"But another homeless person" he sighed "I think we have a problem here"

"A serial?" Laura asked.

Lewis nodded sadly "Possibly. Any ID?"

"No" she shook her head "I'll bag up the usual, tell James to get his flea spray out"

Lewis smiled softly, this was one reason why he loved her, the ability to find humour during the darkest of situations, and for it not to be distasteful.

"He likes a good jigsaw puzzle" Lewis replied, giving her a grateful smile "Call me when you have the PM"

"Don't I always?" she replied.

He headed for his sergeant who had dismissed the man and dog with a kindly hand to his shoulder, and now stood taking in the scene.

"Anything?" he asked Hathaway.

"Walking his dog, found the body" James said "Has seen no one else, except us, for his entire walk"

"Well this one has no ID either" Lewis said "So it's back to the shelters for you"

James pulled a face and Lewis gave a low chuckle "As a man of God, I thought you were all for helping those less fortunate?"

"I am" James replied with conviction "But I like this suit"

Lewis laughed "Come on, I'll buy you a coffee. If we get there early enough, we might catch some of the residents before they leave"

They fell into step as they left the scene in the capable hands of uniform.

"So, did I drag you out of bed this morning?" Robbie asked with a sideways sly look.

"Yes, you did" James replied.

"Your _own_ bed?" Lewis pressed with a smile.

"Yes" James snapped "And to save you the trouble of asking, I walked Evie home, we drank coffee, and no that is not a euphemism, and I left. I slept in my own bed, alone"

Lewis' reply was to laugh and shake his head, James' awkwardness towards women he found attractive never failed to amaze him.

…...

James trudged along the pavement, it was starting to rain again, and he'd left his coat in the car. Bowing his head he huffed his way along, dodging other people as he went.

Drawing to a halt at his last stop he looked up at the sign, and then the sky. Taking a deep breath, he entered the shelter.

He waited patiently as the woman he'd spoken to before conversed with another woman. His mind made a link to the Scottish play, one of the witches coming to mind. He gave a smirk, and then sobered slightly as he realised this wasn't the first time he'd mentally referenced Shakespeare in the last few days. He remembered Evie's assumption that he wasn't a fan of Shakespeare, all be it due to his chosen quotation. He wondered at her view that it was commercialised, she wasn't wrong in his opinion. He enjoyed Shakespeare, but the grass roots of it, the bare bones. Not the 'plays' over acted by over zealous Hollywood stars who faked poor English accents and were applauded for it.

"Can I help you sergeant?" he was drawn from his thoughts by Mrs. Graham, Barbara.

"Yes, I hope so" he replied "Are you familiar with this man?"

She took the proffered picture of the latest victim.

"Why yes, this is Sam...Oh! Not him too?"

James took the picture and put it back in his pocket "I'm afraid so" he answered "Sam who?"

"Just Sam" The tissue made a reappearance again and James fought his impatience. It wasn't that he didn't like Mrs Graham, or respect her work, but he was cold, hungry and his ankles were starting to itch again.

"You don't know his surname?" James pressed, he wasn't going to get sidetracked by tears and tea this time.

"No one _has_ a proper name here" she sniffed "Sam probably wasn't even his real name, just one he chose to be known by"

James nodded "Can you tell me anything about him? Or Fisherman Stan?" he asked "Anything, however small may help us"

"Sam was a wanderer" she replied, her eyes far away "Spent one or two nights a month here maybe. Often wandered the lanes around Oxford, sleeping in barns and the like. He was a free spirit, as most of my clients are"

She caught James' look of surprise as she used the word 'client'.

"They have lost their way sergeant" her tone became defensive "Not their pride"

"I understand that" James replied quietly, guilt rearing it's head again.

"For I was hungry and you gave me food, I was thirsty and you gave me drink, I was a stranger and you welcomed me"** she told him tartly.

"Matthew 25:35" James murmured.

She eyed him carefully "You are familiar with the bible?" she asked him.

"Somewhat" he replied, pulling himself together "I did not mean any offence"

"I know that" she smiled "Tea?"

"No" he replied "Thank you, just a few questions"

"Fire away" she said.

"When did Sam last stay here?" he asked, flipping open his notebook.

"Last night" she replied "I signed him in myself"

"May I see the room?" he asked.

She led him to a room, identical to the one Fisherman Stan had found his end in. James poked around a little, not finding anything of interest.

"Do you clean everyday?" he asked.

"Yes" she nodded "But if you want his things, I have them. Sam did _not_ travel light. He left last night, saying he had something to do, so I gave him a key and went to bed myself. The cleaner said that his bags were still there this morning, so I put them in the office. He sometimes left things here for a few days before coming back"

"Did he return the key?" she now had his full attention.

"It was hanging up in my office" she replied "So yes, he must have"

James scribbled and then closed his notebook "The bags?"

"This way" she led him to her office.

…...

** Quote taken from the Bible.


	12. Chapter 11

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 11**

"You're keen" Laura Hobson said as she saw Hathaway in the corridor of the mortuary "I've just logged the body in!"

James for a second she thought, looked utterly horrified.

"I forgot something" he replied, standing straighter, as if in defence of himself "Yesterday. Just leaving again"

Laura eyed him with suspicion "OK. Be late morning before I have anything"

He nodded curtly and left.

…...

The next morning saw James trying to make sense of the evidence he'd gathered the day before from the shelter, the belongings of 'Sam'.

James pulled a face at the PC assisting him and made her laugh.

"This is _disgusting_" he held a plastic bag at arms length as he spoke.

"Why would anyone carry all this around with them?" she asked in wonder.

"People have attachments Julie" he sighed "Not up to us to question them"

"I suppose" she answered "But still..."

He gave her a rueful smile "Bet the brochure didn't explain _this_ side of policing did it?" he quipped.

"It certainly" she frowned, fishing about in another bag "Did not" she held aloft a pill bottle "Bingo"

James took the bottle from her and squinted at the label, he couldn't make out much of the text, only a few grouped letters here and there. He put it in an evidence bag.

"Forensics" he said, and gave Julie a look. She looked different, he noticed, hair? Make up? No, expression, that was it, her expression.

She noticed him watching her and glanced around her cautiously, making sure no one could overhear.

"Sarge?" she asked.

"What is it?" he put his hands on the table, leaning in so they could keep low voices.

"I met someone" she said, her eyes full of happiness.

"You did?!" _of course_ he thought, that was it, love. That was her expression, she was in love "That's great!"

"Wonderful" she whispered.

"I'm pleased for you" he said with genuine warmth "I hope it works out"

"I think it will" she smiled with enthusiasm.

"Good God what is that _smell_?!" Lewis' northern tones cut between the pair like a knife and they stood back. Lewis looked at them, realising that he'd interrupted something.

"The life and times of Sam" Hathaway flourished his hand across the table where the contents of a man's life lay.

"Ugh" Lewis pulled a disgusted face "Anything interesting?"

"Bottle of pills" James held the evidence bag up and rattled it "But not a lot else"

"Hmmm" Lewis said "Any idea what they are?"

"Label is too faded" James replied "Going to get them over to forensics"

"We can do that on the way" Lewis replied "I took up where you left off with Leverick, found some family"

James peeled his gloves off with evident relief "Close?"

"Son" Lewis nodded "We'll go and have a word"

James gave Julie an apologetic smile as he backed out of the room, she scowled at him, and then laughed.

"I should have stayed in traffic" she muttered.

"Sorry" James grinned before turning to leave.

"You could try looking it!" she called out good naturedly.

...

Evie stopped short as she reached her locker, here was a small card sticking out from under her name label.

Retrieving it she read the front.

**Detective Sergeant James Hathaway, Oxfordshire CID.**

It was followed with some numbers, office and mobile. She looked at it and then looked around, no one was in sight. She looked at it again, her face flushing as the thought occurred that perhaps Dr Hobson had left it there, she and Lewis were obviously playing cupid.

Opening her locker she reached up to put the card on the shelf, losing her grip it fluttered to the floor, she noticed small, neat writing on the opposite side to the official one.

**Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day,  
Or gluttoning on all, or all away. **

She read, slightly puzzled by the quotation, and continued on.

**One cannot survive on biscuits alone **(she read) **however we may wish to. Thank you for a truly wonderful lunch and evening, allow me to return the favour with dinner?**

**James.**

…...

Lewis fiddled with the radio controls as Hathaway drove.

"You probably won't get much signal out here" James said "There's CD's in the glove compartment"

"I've heard your CD's" Lewis returned with an air of disdain. Switching off the static noise.

James gave him an amused look "How come this son never reported his father missing?"

"'Disengaged'" Lewis replied "Or so he said"

James nodded "At least that's two victims we _have_ relatives for"

"I wonder if Julie will turn anything else up in 'Sam's' belongings" Lewis wondered "And speaking of Julie, sorry, for interrupting there"

"I was glad of the excuse to leave" James snorted with laughter.

"Playin' the field a bit aren't you?" Lewis teased him "_Two_ women on the go?"

James flashed him an impatient look, but didn't answer. Julie was his friend, they had worked together and become close, over issues Julie had discovered she had. He had listened, been there when she felt alone. Her secret wasn't his to tell, and he didn't intend to break confidence. If that led to some ribbing, then so be it.

"All right!" Lewis laughed "I'll mind my own business!"

"Be appreciated" James replied in a flat tone "_Sir_"

…...

Lewis moved back as the bar man placed their meals in front of them.

"Looks good" James rubbed his hands together.

"It will be" Robbie promised "Morse brought me here once, said the food was second only to the beer"

James laughed slightly "I wouldn't know" he looked pointedly at his orange juice.

"You'll get your chance" Lewis promised before tucking into his meal.

"What did you make of him? Leverick's son?" James asked between mouthfuls after a few moments.

"Cold fish" Lewis replied, laying down his knife "He didn't seem that bothered"

"I'm wondering if he has motive" James said.

"For killing his father?" Lewis looked surprised "What?"

"When I spoke to the wife" James told him "I got the distinct impression that Leverick was trying to make contact, and being rebuffed"

"Mmmm" Lewis pondered "He told me that his father disappeared in the early 80's and he'd neither seen or heard from him since. His mother had remarried, and her husband had brought him up"

"Maybe he didn't want the embarrassment of a homeless, estranged father cramping his style?" James offered.

"He did seem more bothered at having to arrange and pay for a funeral" Lewis sighed "Than the fact his father is dead"

James' phone bleeped and he set his knife and fork down, fishing in his pocket. Watching him, thinking it may be a case development, Lewis smiled and looked away at the flash of happiness that went across his companions face as he read the message. _That_ kind of look had nothing to do with work, not even for James.

…...

Evie bit her lip as her mobile announced that the message had been delivered. It was done now, she thought. But couldn't stop herself going back and reading what she'd sent.

**Shakespeare? I thought you weren't a fan. Dinner sounds lovely – biscuits or not. Evie.**

She started slightly as the display lit up with an incoming message, she held her breath and read it.

**Are you free tonight? No biscuits though. Or coffee. You can have too much of a good thing.**

She smiled before typing a reply.

**After 6 will be fine. Proper food? Sounds wonderful.**

She sat staring into space for a few moments, opening the next message as soon as it arrived.

**Pick you up at 7. Proper food. Wear something warm.**

She started as she heard Laura behind her.

"Could you bring the latest contestant through Evie?"

"Of course" Evie smiled over her shoulder and waited for her to leave again.

**Look forward to it.**

She typed and sent.

…...


	13. Chapter 12

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 12**

Laura hung up the phone and headed through to the room where Evie worked.

"I just called Lewis" she said "They'll be here soon, on their way back from interviewing someone"

"OK" Evie smiled a reply and continued logging the blood samples from the latest victim "Though it'll probably be 24 hours before these are back"

"I'm pretty certain that this is another murder" Laura went on "Even without toxicology, same manner of death"

Evie sighed "Shame" she said.

"Nature of the job" Laura shrugged and then her expression changed "Nice to see you out last night too, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes" Evie's reply was guarded, but not greatly so.

"Good" Laura nodded "Get home OK?"

Evie heard the hidden question "Yes, thank you"

"I take it James was a perfect gentleman?" Laura pushed.

"Perfect" Evie agreed, studying some labels a little harder than she needed to.

"Disappointed?" Laura Hobson wasn't known most for her tact.

Evie gave her a startled look "Why would I be disappointed?"

Laura laughed "Never mind"

Evie shrugged to cover her awkwardness "He's nice"

"He is" Laura agreed "Anyway, I found some fibres" Laura handed her some tubes and petri dishes "And a substance, that need identifying"

"Leave it with me" Evie replied with a smile.

…...

"Hello"

Evie looked up to see James peering around the door frame of the lab.

"Oh!" she started "Hello"

"Busy?" he asked.

"Running some fibres from the last dead body" she said "Take a look"

He moved beside her, squinting at the screen "Hmm, blue wavy lines" he said "Very enlightening"

She gave him an amused look "Wool fibres"

"From?"

"A sheep?" she countered with a smile.

"Blue sheep" he nodded "Can't be too many of those around"

She laughed "From a woollen jumper or jacket" she said "But not a match to his clothes, and they were _clean_. Everything else he had on him was ingrained in dirt, but these were clean"

He rested his elbows on the table "So they could be from our killer?"

"That's your job" she replied "I just clean up"

"Little more to it than that" James frowned.

"Maybe" she shrugged "Shouldn't you be next door gathering information?"

"I'm in here" he smirked "Gathering information, and besides, I got sent out while the grown ups talk"

"Hmm?" she prompted.

"After some pointed remarks about me, and you, looking rather tired this morning" he sighed "I have been asked to come and collect the reports, personally"

"Oh you have?" she laughed "That's funny, I put them on Dr Hobson's desk 10 minutes ago"

He chuckled "Set up again"

She shrugged, with a shy smile.

"I also, hoped to beg a cup of coffee from you" he continued.

"You must have passed 10 coffee places on the way here" she pointed out.

He took a step closer "You might have more custard creams" he tilted his head to one side, hands in his pockets "And theirs isn't served by someone wearing a _rather_ fetching green apron"

Evie laughed and he thought he liked doing that, making her laugh, so he could hear it.

"You said no more coffee and biscuits" she challenged lightly.

"I was wrong" he grinned "You can't have too much of a good thing"

"I already _know_ that" she returned "Sometimes you can't get enough"

"I was hoping you thought that" he said and then coloured, as she did at her choice of words "About...aha, you know the coffee..." he finished lamely.

The floor suddenly became of avid interest for both until James looked upwards, hands in his pockets and gave a low laugh with a bashful but happy smile.

"What?" she asked.

"I am _so _bad at this" again he looked away, unable to keep the smile off his face "This, ahem, talking to you thing"

"Flirting?" she offered, not without hope.

"Is it that bad?" he smiled again.

She laughed again "It's not _that_ bad" she conceded.

"A resounding 'no' would have worked for me" he laughed.

She looked up at him and he looked back.

She blinked a few times under his gaze.

"So" she snapped them both out of it "Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you" he stepped back "If it's not too much trouble"

"Not at all" she smiled "Though I do have to remove the apron"

"Needs must" he sighed, but she caught the twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

…...

"Hathaway?!" James actually jumped as Lewis bellowed down the corridor.

"You're wanted" Evie smiled.

James rolled his eyes and set his cup down.

"Sir?" he answered.

"Come on, stop chattin' the ladies up. We have work to do" Lewis replied, still out of sight.

"Ah" Evie looked down as he spoke, noting his face start to colour again.

"I have to er..." he gestured back into the corridor.

"Yes" she agreed "You do"

"Right, well" he huffed "See you at 7"

"Bye James" she smiled "7"

…...

"You all right there James?" Lewis asked with a speculative glance "Looking a bit flushed"

"Fine thank you" James grinned back.

"Good" Lewis nodded "Forensics came back with a chemist that issued the tablets you found, we'll go and see if they can shed any light on them shall we?"

"Lead on McDuff" James replied.

"Quoting Shakespeare at me?" Lewis grinned "Must be love"

James didn't reply, merely smiled to himself.

…...

"I'm sorry Inspector" the chemist peered at the copy of the label "But without a name, there's little I can do"

"Couldn't you check your records for all prescriptions issued that day?" James asked "We will do the rest"

The man looked again, for some reason he made James feel uncomfortable. He was as tall as him, and broader, good looking.

Lewis had noticed James' reluctance. The chemist was what Lewis referred to as 'The Oxford type' and he and Hathaway obviously rubbed each other up the wrong way.

"That looks like Slo-K maybe" the man frowned at the photocopy of the enhanced label "A supplement for potassium deficiencies"

"Would that also be termed as low sodium levels?" James asked.

"Well in laymans terms, yes" the pharmacist replied, mockery just under the surface.

"So" Lewis cut in as he saw Hathaway's eyes tighten "Could you look up prescriptions of Slo K?" the pharmacist nodded "Issued on this date?"

"It was two years ago" the man replied "It may take me a while"

Lewis handed over his card "As soon as you can" he urged.

James glowered as they left the chemists.

"Let me guess" Lewis sighed "You two rowed against each other, back in the day?"

James gave a snort "No. I never met him before, he's just a pompous tw... idiot"

Lewis laughed.


	14. Chapter 13

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 13**

Hathaway and Lewis put the finishing touches to the white board and stood back, viewing the case in a different medium.

"So" James began "We have three victims. Number one, now identified as Malcolm Leverick, ex army, estranged from his son and wife, homeless. Found with a fatal head injury in the woods"

Lewis tapped the board as Innocent looked on "Victim two, Stan 'The Fisherman' Hook. Killed with a lethal dose of Potassuim Chloride, injected into his bloodstream after having a slap up last meal of chocolate, champagne and heroin. Found in a homeless shelter that he frequented"

"And number three" Hathaway continued "Known as 'Sam', still working on a formal ID, but also frequented the same shelter as Stan Hook, had been there the night that he was killed. Found by the river, also killed with a lethal dose of Potassuim Chloride, injected. We found a bottle of medication in his personal effects, possibly for treating low sodium levels, which is one of the uses for Potassuim Chloride. Also some blue wool fibres that don't really belong on him"

"Who issued the pills?" Innocent asked.

"Harvey's chemist" Lewis replied "I have them digging records for who wrote the prescription and who it was issued to"

She nodded "And who are these?" she pointed to a small grouping of photographs in the bottom corner.

"These are other people around or involved" Hathaway told her "This is Barbara Graham, the manager of the shelter, she knew the second and third victims quite well"

"A suspect?" Innocent pressed.

"Witness" James corrected and pointed to another picture of a a man "This is John Jackson, estranged son of Leverick" he indicated a police ID photo of an older woman "This is Mary Jackson, his mother, Leverick's ex wife"

"And they have a motive?" Innocent pushed again.

"Possibly" Lewis' face indicated that he was trying to sound more sure than he felt "The son told me he'd not seen or heard from his father since he left, the wife however, gave Hathaway here the impression that contact was trying to be established, and wasn't being accepted very gracefully"

"And what are we doing about that?" Innocent asked them.

"That's what all this is for" James replied in a haughty tone, tempering it with a more respectful Ma'am as an afterthought.

"Right, sleep on it. Tomorrow, bring the son and mother in for a chat" Innocent turned on her heel and then turned back as both men gaped at her.

"Go on then" she urged "Go and have a life, before Hathaway's head explodes"

Lewis laughed as James looked slightly indignant, before realising that he did indeed _have_ a life tonight.

"You heard the lady Jim" Lewis said "You not got a book to read or a guitar to play?"

James grinned at him "Tonight Sir, no I do not"

"Enjoy" Lewis replied with a true smile, and then his face changed "Hang on, blue fibres on the body?"

James at least had the grace to attempt to look sheepish.

"Wool fibres" he explained "Blue woollen fibres that didn't match anything Sam had on him, and they were clean, in contrast to his own clothes"

"Well thank you for sharing" Lewis said sardonically as James shrugged his jacket on.

…...

"So you ask me out to dinner" Evie frowned at him, her tone light "And take me on a hike?"

He smirked "It'll be worth it" he promised.

"You promised me food" Evie accused lightly as she looked around the open space that surrounded them, he had a point, the view _was_ worth the trek. Her eyes finished on him, he looked pleased and apprehensive in equal measure. She liked his departure from the work suit. The jeans, trainers and jumper some how made him look softer.

"Ah" he set the bag down he was carrying "Mobile cafe"

She frowned at him "A picnic?"

He crouched to the bag, not looking at her "Not what you had in mind?"

"Well, no" she admitted, but her tone told him although it was a surprise, it was a good one "I didn't have you down as a picnic kind of person"

He spread the blanket out and gestured for her to sit down "I am full of surprises" his eyes twinkled.

"Aren't you just" she agreed.

He opened some wine and handed her a glass, taking lids from containers and setting them down.

"Did you make all this?" she asked.

"As much as I would like to claim that I did" he gave her a wry smile "Marks and Spencers take that accolade"

Evie laughed "It's great"

"Really?" she saw a moment of vulnerability flash across his face.

"Yes" she replied quietly "It really is"

…...

Evie lay looking up at the darkening sky as James lay next to her.

"The stars are coming out" she commented.

"Yes" he agreed, putting his hands behind his head and concentrating "Orions belt I believe"

They regarded the heavens, different thoughts occupying each. James felt the unfamiliar peace come over him again.

"Are you getting cold?" he asked.

She turned her head to look at him "No"

He rolled onto his side "I have an extra blanket..." he offered.

"You're so..." she frowned at him.

"What?"

"_Polite"_ she replied with an embarrassed laugh.

"Good manners cost nothing as my house tutor used to say" he chuckled.

"So" Evie turned her head back to the sky "What's that one then?"

He looked in her eye line and saw a formation of stars "Ah" he said "No idea"

Evie laughed "That's a relief"

"Why?"

"You don't know _everything_ then" she replied.

James chuckled again "I'm working on it"

Neither had no idea how much later it was when the sound of his mobile pealed, except that now, it was dark.

He sat up, looking at the display "Sorry" he mumbled, getting to his feet and answering it.

Evie watched him surreptitiously as he paced about, toeing the ground here and there as he talked. Cancelling the call he walked back over and knelt on the blanket beside her.

"Work?" she surmised.

"Yes" he sighed "I have to go, I'm sorry"

The look of guilt and disappointment on his face touched her "Don't worry" she said "It's been a wonderful evening"

He took her hand in his "I'd hoped it wasn't over"

"So did I" she replied, her eyes full of meaning.

He sighed and rocked back, pushing himself to his feet "I'll drop you home"

"Thank you" she said, standing herself "I mean it, I've had a wonderful time"

"So have I" he smiled up at her from where he crouched, packing things back into the bag.

…...

"Is he OK?" Laura nodded to where James stood smoking furiously by the car.

"I don't think so" Lewis replied "He thinks he could have done something"

"How?" Laura frowned "You investigated the death of a baby, it wasn't murder, end of case"

"It's the other kids" Lewis sighed "I think that he thinks that he should have done something other than write a letter, that he should have protected them"

"It's the mother that needed the protection" Laura said quietly as the body bag came out of the house, she noticed James bowed his head and turned away, the heavy burden of guilt on his shoulders.

"Well there's not a lot of investigation needed luckily" Lewis sighed "Domestic violence. The father has admitted it, he's on his way to the station and he'll be charged. It's those poor kiddies, now they're going to be in care"

"Quite possible that's where they would have ended up anyway" Laura said softly "James wants to save everyone, I thought he'd realised that he can't"

"He knows he can't" Lewis eyed his sergeant with sad eyes "He just hates the fact"

Laura nodded "He'll be OK, he's got over stuff like this before"


	15. Chapter 14

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 14**

Evie hit pause on the TV as her door bell sounded, frowning she looked at her alarm clock, a quarter to midnight. She swung her legs out of bed and headed to the door.

She opened it cautiously, seeing James staring at his feet.

"You shouldn't answer the door at this time of night without asking who it is" he advised.

"Police spot check?" she asked lightly.

"Something like that" he replied with a grim expression.

She opened the door wider and he pushed himself off the frame and entered. She closed the door and looked at him. He looked tired, and defeated.

"I'm sorry" he sighed, looking around, seeing the flat in darkness except the hall where they stood and the bedroom lamp on "You were in bed"

"Watching a film" she explained, tilting her head and frowning "Is something wrong?"

"No" he replied and then changed his mind "Yes"

"Is it..." she faltered, feeling impending disappointment as she studied him, he was having second thoughts "Tonight?"

"The first half" he said, a smile lighting his features momentarily "Was more perfect than I dared hope"

She returned his smile and he saw relief, realising too late what she'd thought.

"And the second half?" she prompted.

"Was awful" the look of defeat was back.

She reached out, taking his hand in hers and leading him into the bedroom.

He followed and stopped short, letting his fingers slide from hers as she went to her bed.

"Been a long time since I've been in a ladies bedroom" he remarked "One that was alive anyway"

She got back into bed and smiled at him shyly, then patted the space next to her.

"More comfortable in here" she replied quietly.

He sat on the edge of the bed and kicked his shoes off. She noticed that somewhere between dropping her off earlier and now, he'd dressed in the suit again. He sat next to her, knees drawn up.

"What were you watching?" he asked.

"Rom com" she answered "American actors pretending that life is perfect"

He nodded, running a hand over his face "I'm sorry I had to go"

"Was it really bad?" she replied.

Again, he nodded "The baby, the sudden death one?" he stared straight ahead of him "Father killed the mother tonight, I had been on the first investigation so..."

She didn't answer with her voice, just shifted her position to look at him properly.

"Domestic violence" his voice was angry, but controlled "And now those other kids...they have no one. They fought, because social services told them to sort themselves out or the kids would be removed "

Again, she didn't answer, but she saw his eyes appeared full, his expression bleak and his shoulders drooping. She read between the lines.

"Were they OK?" she asked "The children?"

"Still filthy and half starved" he replied "And terrified. I put it into action, the social services investigation and now..."

"Now they know someone cares about them" she replied.

He sighed, looking at her properly for the first time, she could see guilt, regret, vulnerability.

She reached over and put an arm around him, he leaned into the comfort, realising that was why he'd come, it was what he needed. He shuffled lower and rested his head in her lap.

She stroked his hair gently and he gave a sigh of contentment, he felt peaceful almost, laying here. He picked up the remote and pressed play, curling his fingers around hers when he'd set it down.

…...

James woke as the ache in his back became more insistent, and he shivered slightly.

He eased away from Evie carefully, but she sensed the movement and opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Just after 2" he replied, levering himself from the bed.

"Don't go" she asked.

He looked at her eyes wide, hair spread out on the pillow.

"Unless you want to" she added.

"I don't" he admitted.

"Then stay"

He nodded, pulling his shirt over his head and undoing his belt, as she reached over and flicked the lamp off.

He slid into the bed, wrapping himself around her, she shivered slightly.

"You're freezing" she whispered.

"Shared body heat" he replied, tucking his face into the back of her neck.

He allowed all the tension to ease out of him as he lay. He'd not felt tired at all when he'd arrived, he'd been wound up and stressed. He had been somewhat surprised to remember that he'd only managed to watch around 20 minutes of the film before falling asleep.

Evie sighed, hugging his arm closer and sliding her lower leg between his.

"How's the end of the evening now?" she asked.

"More perfect than I dared to hope for" he replied sleepily, pulling her closer before drifting into sleep again.

…...

"Shit!" Evie jumped and flailed an arm onto the bedside table for the alarm as it screeched.

James looked startled to be woken by a curse she thought.

"Sorry" she grimaced, voice thick with sleep. He moved against her, not quite fully awake and she saw colour flood his face before he all but leapt from the bed and into his trousers in one movement.

"James?" she asked, vulnerable without knowing.

He stopped in the action of pulling his shirt on "I don't want to make you late for work" he explained, poorly.

"Oh" she replied, looking away.

He sighed, but continued dressing, his back to her. Finally he turned, seeing her staring absently at the ceiling.

"Thank you" he said softly.

Two words, two small words that betrayed a wealth of gratitude.

"You're welcome" she replied.

Two more words, that betrayed a wealth of emotion.

…...

James stared through the window of the interrogation room, fists clenched, jaw clenched. Everything was tight, angry.

"Do you want to do the honours?" Lewis asked quietly.

"No" James replied.

Without answering Lewis opened the door and closed it quietly. He spoke to the wretched man that sat at the table. James could only hear his voice as a murmur, but he knew what was being done. The man was being formally arrested and charged with the murder of his wife.

Coming out of the room, Lewis wasn't surprised to see that James had vanished, outside he guessed. Entering his office, to his surprise James sat at his desk, glaring at the computer screen.

"Take 5" Lewis suggested kindly "I know that wasn't easy for you, last night"

"I'm fine" Hathaway replied "We have another case that's no so open and shut"

Lewis sighed, 'He's fine' he thought to himself.

James was slightly confused, he was a lot closer to fine than he had been for a long time, he'd found it easier to put the events into perspective this morning, and to accept that he couldn't be everything to everyone. He'd settle for being everything to one person, maybe.

...

_A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews, I am thrilled to hear what you think and grateful that you take the time not only to read, but to review too. I hope you continue to enjoy this, it has a long way to go yet, but I am pleased with it so far :) _


	16. Chapter 15

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 15**

"And we have a breakthrough" Hathaway announced as Lewis put a steaming cup on his desk "The pills were issued to one Samuel Lowe, for low sodium levels"

Lewis raised his eyebrows as he sat at his own desk "Then I take it we are assuming that Samuel Lowe is 'Sam'?" he surmised.

"I'm looking into that now" James muttered "You could look into the doctor that wrote the prescription"

Lewis sighed "Give me the details"

James hit a key on the keyboard in front of him with a flourish "Should be popping into your inbox any second" he grinned.

The grin was removed as a notebook narrowly missed him, sliding across his desk onto the floor. James looked at it, and then looked at Lewis in askance.

"Write it down" Lewis gruffed "I'm bloody fed up of screens and keyboards"

James bent and picked up the notebook, with no reply save a sour look in his bosses direction. Getting his own back, he threw the notebook again, only his aim was better.

"Hey!" Lewis jumped, rudely interrupted from staring out of the window.

"Oh sorry, _Sir_" James said "I thought we were going old school"

Lewis glared at him, picking up the phone on his desk and dialling the number on the paper, then hunched his body away. He'd never admit it, but he knew he deserved James' revenge.

Hanging up the call he turned back to Hathaway "We'll call and see this Dr Han on the way back from visiting the Jacksons, there's something they're not saying about Leverick" he said.

"Oki doki" James stood, picking up his jacket.

"Oki doki?!" Lewis frowned "Who are you and what the hell have you done with Hathaway?!"

James just laughed and then straightened his face "After you Sir" he said in a grave tone.

"Better" Lewis said.

…...

"Detective Inspector Lewis, Sergeant Hathaway, Oxford police" Lewis told the teenage girl slouching at the front door of the Jackson home "Are your parents in?"

"Nope" she said, shifting her gum to the other side of her mouth "What they done?"

"We just want a chat" Hathaway told her.

She turned her attention to him, looking him up and down "Won't I do?" she asked suggestively.

He smiled, Lewis noticed that it was the one that usually accompanied a sarcastic comment.

"Not really" he said, the twist of his lips making Lewis smirk.

"Worth a try" she shrugged "The parents are in Oxford, 'shopping'. Which is code for fighting somewhere other than here. Granny's about somewhere, the gin is missing again"

"Your grandmother?" Hathaway asked "Mary Jackson?"

"The very same" she agreed.

"May we speak to her?" James asked.

"Passed over for an old soak" the girl sighed before turning her head "Gran!" she bellowed "The old bill want you! Again!"

Lewis grimaced at the sudden rise in her pitch and tone, James tapped his ear with the flat of his hand, pulling a face.

"Come in" the girl turned back to them and opened the door wider, shoving a dog out of the way "He doesn't bite, can't vouch for the rest of the family"

"Thank you" Lewis said as they entered.

A woman of indeterminate age tottered towards them from a doorway, she was heavily made up, hair an indiscreet shade of red and a glass in her hand.

"Jenny" she chided "It's unbecoming for a young lady to _yell_ like that"

The girl looked pointedly at the glass in the older woman's hands and laughed "Right" she snorted "Gran the police want to talk to you"

"Oh dear" the woman looked instantly worried "What have you done?"

"Nothing" the girl cast a glance at Hathaway "Yet"

James smirked and then faced the lady in question "Mary Jackson?" he asked "Was Leverick?"

"Yes?" she said "I take it this is about Malcolm?"

"Your son told you he's been found dead?" Lewis asked, weighing her reaction.

"It's about time" Mary replied "At least now he's out of my life for good"

James bridled slightly "Hardly" he scoffed "He was the father of your son, the grandfather of Jenny"

"No he wasn't" she told James with a level stare "He stopped being that the minute he left"

"Where were you on the night of the 21st?" Lewis asked.

"Sozzled I would think" she replied, holding up her drink in answer.

"Can anyone verify that?" James asked.

"I can" Jenny replied sourly "She starts at lunchtime, usually passed out by 9. Not so good as a gran, but makes a _great_ baby sitter when you want to sneak boys in"

"She was definitely here the night of the 21st?" Lewis pressed.

"She's here every night" Jenny said "Since granddad Pete died to get away from her"

"You little bitch!" Mary hissed.

"Learned from the best" Jenny replied, her foot on the bottom step of the flight up to the first floor she turned, looking at James "Don't _hesitate_ to call on me should you need anything" she said with a grin that at her age, she shouldn't have possessed.

"Thank you" James dismissed, turning his attention back to Mary.

"Do you know where your son is now Mrs Jackson?"

"He's gone to see a solicitor" she replied "About Malcolm's money"

"Money?" Lewis asked with interest.

"Despite the fact my ex husband was a hobo" she sneered "He was once an officer in the British Army, he came from 'good stock' as my mother would say, he was the sole heir to his fathers money. Not that he ever used it, or allowed me to"

"Who would know about this money?" Lewis asked.

"Me, my son and daughter in law" she shrugged "Anyone really that knew him back then, before he came back from the Falklands and went barmy"

"Barmy?" James frowned "Do you mean he had post traumatic stress disorder?"

"Huh!" she huffed "That's what the doctors said"

James shook his head "Must have been a relief to come home to the comforting arms of a loving wife" he sneered.

"Don't kid yourself" she replied "Ours was a marriage of convenience, that quickly turned to _inconvenience._ He found his comforts elsewhere"

"Well thank you Mrs Jackson" Lewis said "We'll be in touch"

"Oh feel free" she told him "I don't _go_ anywhere any more"

…...

"I think we've been looking at this all wrong" Lewis mused "I think we've got _two_ cases here, Leverick is one and Sam and fisherman Stan, another"

James waited for the traffic to clear before turning into the road "Where there's money there's motive" he replied "Son?"

"Possibly" Lewis mused "Or maybe it _is_ one case"

"How so?" James asked.

"Say that the son is in financial trouble, and knows his birth father is sitting on a fortune. He needs the money...murder has happened for less"

"But Leverick was killed first" James reasoned "Why the other two?"

"Jackson didn't _know _Leverick did he?" Lewis pointed out.

"So he went around killing random homeless people and waited until one of us lot turned up on his doorstep with sad news?" James looked disbelieving "And why alter the method? Leverick had his head bashed in, that could have been a crime of passion, spur of the moment. The other two were planned"

"Hmmm" Lewis sat back in his seat and stared out of the windscreen "Cover his tracks?"

James let out a long breath "Maybe"

"Oh bugger it" Lewis sighed "I'm hungry, lets get something to eat"

"Where?" James asked.

"The Mill" Lewis said "You never know who might be there for lunch, I hear it's popular with hospital staff"

James gave him a sideways look and Lewis laughed.


	17. Chapter 16

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 16**

James turned and looked at Lewis quizzically as the older man stopped with a cry. He'd stopped in his tracks in The Mill car park.

"Oh _that's _right!" he held the heel of his hand to his forehead "I'm meeting Laura at The Dog!"

"What?" James frowned.

"I forgot" Lewis replied "I arranged to meet Laura at the Dog and Duck at one" he looked at his watch "Better get my skates on, you'll be all right on your own won't you?"

James gave him a suspicious look which changed to indignation as he caught sight of Evie coming along the road.

"On my own?" he asked softly.

"I'm sure you can find a pretty young thing to chat up" Lewis beamed at him.

"You're a _really_ bad liar" James told him with a scowl as Lewis grinned and turned away, seeing Evie.

"Oh look" he laughed "There you go, company. Pick me up at half 2 at The Dog, it's only round the corner" and he was gone.

Evie looked from Lewis back to James as he stood, hands in pockets, glaring after his boss.

"Where's he going?" she asked "Dr Hobson nipped out and said to meet her here for lunch, she wanted to go over some stuff, she'll be here in a minute"

"No she won't" he huffed.

"Oh?" Evie frowned, waiting for him to enlighten her, and then the penny dropped "Again?!"

"It would appear so" he grumbled.

Evie regarded him, he did _not_ look pleased. He stared at the point Lewis had disappeared. And then he looked at her, and smiled.

"Not that I mind" he said lightly "Saved me ringing and asking"

"Asking what?"

"You out again" he grinned, his cheeks flooding with colour "So...Evie, would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I'd love to" she laughed, taking the arm he held out.

…...

Evie sat back on the stone bench outside the pub and waited for James. She was lightly daydreaming when a voice broke through.

"Hi Evie!"

She looked up, smiling as she saw Gordy, one of the technicians that worked as part of the pathology lab. He was about 20, small and full of energy. Evie liked him, he brightened up the dull days, but sometimes, he could be a bit full on.

"Managed to escape for lunch?" she asked.

"Yes, you should have said you were coming on your own" Gordy replied, sitting next to her "We can eat together"

Evie felt slightly uncomfortable at the proximity of him, but she let it go.

"I've eaten" she said.

"Oh, we'll have a drink then, Hobson's still out, we can sneak back later" he gave her a conspiring look and leaned closer "Save being by yourself"

"She's not by herself" Evie looked up and relief went through her as she saw James, she jumped up, standing slightly behind his shoulder.

"I had lunch with James" she explained.

Gordy also stood, lifting his chin towards James, the act was slightly ridiculous, seeing as the top of Gordy's head barely reached James' shoulders.

"Nice to meet you James" Gordy said, sounding about as insincere as was possible.

"Detective Sergeant Hathaway" James corrected "And _you_ are?"

He wasn't the jealous type, he saw it as a wasted emotion, but he _was_ aware of Evie's discomfort, and he didn't like it.

"Gordy" the younger man replied "_Mr_ Gordon Conran, I work with Evie"

"Well if you'll excuse us Mr Conran" James replied "We have to get back to work, enjoy your lunch"

Gordy nodded and turned for the pub doors. James looked at Evie.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes" she soothed "I'm fine, he's just a bit...overbearing at times"

He took her answer on face value, or appeared to.

"Shall I drop you back?" he asked.

"It's half past" she checked her watch "You'll be late for Inspector Lewis"

James shrugged, grinning "I'll tell him we had wild sex in the passenger seat, should wipe the smug grin off his mush, especially when he's sat in it"

Evie gasped and coloured "James!" she laughed.

And he laughed too and then leaned in, just to say brushing her lips with his own. Evie froze, and just as she got over the shock and started to respond he pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." he ventured "I didn't mean to...push my luck"

She swallowed and looked at him, blinking shyly "What woman minds being kissed by a handsome man?"

He started towards the car and looked at her out of the corner of his eye "I don't know" he mused "Have you been?"

She nudged him with her elbow playfully "Behave yourself"

He stopped, fiddling with the keys and then giving her a wonderful smile "I don't think I want to"

…...

As he knew it would, James' tight lipped silence finally got to Lewis.

"Are you going to speak to me at some point today?" he finally asked.

"Yes" James replied.

"So we're going to see Dr Han?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to continue sulking?"

"Quite possibly"

Lewis gave him the look he used to give his teenage son when he was getting on his nerves "Well at least we've increased to _two_ words"

"Yes" James replied.

The doctors surgery was busy, full of people sniffing, children with snotty noses and hacking coughs and an array of bandages and limps on display.

"We'd like to see Dr Han please" Lewis said to the harassed looking receptionist.

"You and everyone else" she replied "Nothing today"

"It's urgent" James pressed his police ID to the glass.

The woman sighed and picked up the phone, speaking quietly.

"He's in with a patient" she said, replacing the receiver "You can go in when they come out"

"Thank you" James replied.

…...

"Malcolm Leverick?" Dr Han typed the letters into his computer, tapping his fingers as he waited for the notes to load.

"Ah yes" he said a moment later "I remember him, he registered here after being pensioned out of the army with PTSD, we treated him for a while, but he got worse, marriage broke down. I do believe he started sleeping rough. Didn't see him for a few years and then he turned up after being admitted to hospital. He had developed a heart condition, messed with his bloods. They sent him on his way and he came here for one prescription of Slo-K. Never saw him again"

James scribbled furiously and the doctor looked at him "I'll print it off" he offered "You'll only come back with a warrant anyway, it'll save time"

"Thank you" Lewis said "Can you tell me anything else about him?"

"Not really" the doctor removed his glasses as the printer whirred to life "Very disorientated. If he wasn't taking the medication, which apparently he wasn't if you found a two year old bottle of pills, he'd have been more confused"

"Could that have caused him to black out?" James asked "Maybe fall and hit his head?"

"It could" Han replied "But I don't suppose he'd have paid much heed"

He handed James the sheaf of papers "If there's nothing else gentlemen?"

"Thank you for your time" Lewis said, standing.

…...

_A/N – Thanks to readers, reviewers and followers! Love reading your comments and thoughts. Thank you!_


	18. Chapter 17

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 17**

"There's got to be something here we're missing" Lewis said as James drove back towards the police station.

"The money would be my bet" James replied "Maybe someone else knew about it"

"But as you said, why kill the other two?"

"I don't know" a muscle twitched in James' jaw as he looked in the rear view mirror.

He pulled the car to the side of the road as a marked police car shot past with lights and sirens blaring, as abruptly as it had passed it pulled to the kerb and braked. Two officers leapt out and dashed into the building.

James pulled over behind them.

"6th sense?" Lewis questioned as they got out "Know this ones a murder?"

"It's the Charitable Homeless shelter" James replied, taking the steps two at a time "So I hope not"

Entering the building, they saw a man face down on the carpet being cuffed by the officers, and Mrs Graham standing wild eyed a little further on. She opened her mouth in warning, but a woman flew out of the office, rocking Lewis out of the way and taking off down the stairs. Hathaway looked in bemusement and then gave chase, one of the uniforms behind him.

The man was hauled to his feet and Lewis looked at him.

"Well, well, well Mr Jackson" he said "You _do_ get around. We thought you were visiting a solicitor. Where's yer missus off to in such a hurry?"

"I have no idea" Peter Jackson replied.

"Oh _surely_ you can do better than that?" Lewis said "We'll try another one, what are you doing here?"

"I know you spoke to my mother" Jackson snarled "And that she told you about the money, I just want what's mine"

"Oh and you think he stashed it here?" Lewis said with amusement.

"He left it to this place" Jackson spat "I'm his _son_ and he left it to a homeless shelter!"

"What goes around" Lewis said "Comes around"

Jackson glared back at him, Lewis stared him down and then turned to the officer.

"Get some back up and get him back to the station, he's now a suspect in a murder enquiry. Then go and find my sergeant and your partner" he said.

"Sir" the officer nodded.

"Mrs Graham" Lewis put a kindly hand on her back and directed her to the office "Let's have a chat"

…...

James heard the officer behind him radio the chase in to control, and he was glad he didn't have to. Only at times like this did he realise that he wasn't as fit as he thought he was, and sitting at a desk or behind the wheel of a car, not to mention a 20 a day habit was taking it's toll. He vowed to get more exercise as he ran after the woman into a park, hurdling the gate with a hand on top to save stopping and opening it.

He edged closer, the woman was fast, but she wasn't as fast as him, and he took her down with a flying tackle, feeling something collide with the side of his head he pinned her arms down. The other officer arrived and they cuffed her, pulling her panting to her feet. Looking into her face he rolled his eyes heavenwards.

"Mrs Jackson" he panted "I'm arresting you for …..." he looked at the uniformed officer "What am I arresting her for?"

"Disturbance, assault" the man panted back. James waved a hand at him as he bent double, trying to catch his breath.

"Sarge" his companion said "You're bleeding"

James put a hand to his head, where he felt he'd been struck and saw indeed, he was bleeding. Straightening he looked at Mrs Jackson.

"Add assaulting a police officer" he said.

She laughed to his annoyance "You hit your head on _that_" she nodded and he saw a large stone that had blood on it "I didn't whack you"

James fingered the cut and glared at her, getting a tissue out to clean the worst of the blood from his fingers and head.

"So would you like to tell me why I've just had to chase you halfway across Oxford?" he asked.

"I fancied a run" she shrugged.

"Get her back to the station" James said in disgust.

…...

Lewis' face registered his shock as he saw James walk back up the stairs.

"You get her?" he asked.

"Yes" James replied "I'm fine by the way"

Lewis took a closer look at his head "Ooh, might need some stitches"

James pulled away, dabbing the tissue to his head again "I take it the man on the floor was Mr Jackson?"

"On his way to the nick" Lewis said "I've interviewed Barbara, but she's a bit shaken, a friend has come to take her home, she's going to give a formal statement tomorrow"

"Did she offer you tea?" James asked as they headed back down the stairs.

"Buckets of the stuff" Lewis laughed "I'll drive, you've got a head injury"

James relinquished the keys, he was rather grateful, his head was pounding.

Getting into the car Lewis looked at him.

"While you get stitched back together, I'll see if Laura can explain those medical notes of Levericks" he said.

James pulled the sun visor down and inspected the damage "Don't think it'll need stitches" he said.

"It'll scar" Lewis warned.

"Adds character" James replied.

"Oh you have plenty of that already" Lewis laughed as he set the car in motion.

…...

"Blimey" Laura said as she took in the blood and bruising on James' head, she turned to Lewis "Surely he's not _that_ annoying"

"Not me" Lewis replied, his hands in a defensive pose "Suspect didn't want to be caught. He won't get stitches, too macho, but will you give him the once over?"

"I _am_ here" James grumbled.

Laura pushed on James' shoulder and he sat in the chair with a wounded look.

"I know you are" she told him as she inspected the cut "You're bleeding on my floor"

"You bedside manner astounds me Dr Hobson" he muttered, wincing under her touch.

"Never had any complaints before" she told him.

"That's because your patients are _dead_" he pointed our sourly "I'm sure they would if they could.

"You're right, doesn't need stitches. I think some steri strips will sort it out" she beamed back, ignoring the last jibe "Nurses job, and there just happens to be one next door"

James stood and glowered at them both "There's a surprise"

He stalked off, leaving Lewis and Hobson looking at each other "That's probably the most he's said since lunch" Lewis remarked.

"Sulking?" Laura replied.

"Yup" Lewis said "Evie say anything?"

"Evie has been her usual cheery self" Laura said "She's harder to read than misery guts Hathaway"

Lewis smiled and offered her the notes he held "Levericks medical notes" he said "Can you give them a look over?"

"Anything for you" she answered, taking them from him.


	19. Chapter 18

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 18**

"Hello" Evie smiled "Twice in one..." she stopped and gaped at him "What have you done?"

"Had an argument with a stone" he grimaced "The stone won"

"Ouch" she said turning her head to one side.

"Dr Hobson sent me in here for patching up" he said, his tone apologetic.

She stood on tip toes to get a better look "You'd be better off in A and E" she told him "But I'm guessing you refused to go, you'll have to sit down, I'm not 6ft 20 like you"

"6ft 3" he corrected, sitting on a chair as she got the first aid kit.

"Still nearly a foot taller than me" she said, pulling gloves on and pressing gently.

He turned his head away as she started to clean it, and she pulled it back, needing to get a better look.

"Looks clean" she mumbled "I'll put some steri strips on it and a dressing, but you're going to have a hell of a bruise"

"Mmm hmmm" he said.

She looked at him, he'd closed his eyes.

"Do you feel OK?" she asked sharply "Sick? Dizzy? Tired?"

His eyes snapped open "No" but his face coloured "I didn't want to be branded a perv"

She realised that his eyes had been in line with her chest, where the scrubs tapered into a 'V', and indeed, if he'd wanted to, he could have had an eyeful.

"Oh" she laughed and then shrugged "Well if it eases the pain..."

He coloured, but smiled, giving a furtive glance around he placed a hand on the side of her face and drew her down, kissing her.

"That does" he murmured.

He let go of her face and she started to dress the wound "That could be a concussion talking" she said lightly.

"It could be" he agreed "Or it could just be that I wanted to kiss you again"

She applied the last dressing and stepped back, looking at him.

"I don't mind either way" she said shyly.

He stood, and she blinked up at him.

"Thanks" he said quietly.

"Any time" she replied.

"I have to go" he said, not moving.

"OK" she replied.

"But I'm going to ring you" he promised.

"OK" she said again.

He kissed her on the cheek and left, Evie stood there for a minute before she roused herself and put the equipment away, smiling.

…...

"Mrs Jackson" James closed the door behind him and sat opposite her, deliberately lounging in the chair.

"You can't keep me here" she replied.

"Oh I think you'll find that I can" he smiled at her, his special brand of smug that he knew would infuriate her "That's what 'under arrest' means"

"And what exactly" she shot back "Am I under arrest _for_?!"

James regarded her "You tell me"

"Forgotten?" she taunted "You should get that head seen to again, I think they missed something, your brain perhaps?"

"I'm fine" he said in a measured tone "But _thank you_ for your concern, it's touching"

She snorted with disgust "Get on with it, I need to go, I have a child at home"

"Oh yes, I've met Jenny" he sat a little straighter, folding his arms "Spirited young lady. Though I must say, I found your mother in law _most_ entertaining"

"Oh spit it out" she muttered "You want to know about the money"

"Yes, I do" he folded his arms again "And what you and your husband were doing at the Charitable Homeless Shelter that needed police intervention, and if your husband killed his father. Shall we start with that?"

"Peter?!" she laughed bitterly "He hasn't got the guts to kill anyone, not even for money"

"Have you?"

"Yes" she stared straight back at him "But _if_ I was going to kill one of my parents in law, Malcolm wouldn't have been my first choice, trust me"

James changed tack "So what were you doing at the shelter?" he asked "That you were so desperate to get away from?"

"We saw Malcolm's solicitor" Mrs Jackson replied "And he said that while Malcolm's money had remained untouched, Peter didn't stand to benefit from it, nor Mary"

"Oh I bet _that_ annoyed you" James surmised.

"Not as much as being told he'd left it all to that Graham woman" she said "For that shelter, he didn't even _stay_ there according to her"

"Not enough to be recognised anyway, according to the manager"

"Yes" Mrs Jackson laughed "She's lying, why would someone leave close to a million pounds to a shelter he never stayed at? Even if he was totally bonkers"

James gathered himself and stood "Maybe" he said "He was the sanest out of all of you"

"When can I get out of here?" she asked as he had his hand on the door "You've met my daughter, there's probably a wild party at my house as we speak"

"You'll be charged with resisting arrest and threatening behaviour" James told her "But don't hold your breath, custody is busy, teenage party out of hand I believe"

And he swung out of the door.

…...

James headed for the office he and Lewis shared, it was almost dark he realised. Another day gone by without him noticing.

He dropped into his chair and glanced up as Innocent and Lewis looked at him.

"She give you anything?" Lewis asked.

"Apart from attitude?" James sighed "She says that Leverick left his money to the shelter, to Mrs Graham, and Peter Jackson wasn't very happy about it"

"No" Lewis agreed "He's not"

"But she reckons he doesn't have the stomach for murder" Hathaway continued "But she does. Though she insists she'd rather do mother in law in than father in law"

"Nice sentiment" Innocent commented "So do you _have_ anything to tie them to the murder?"

Lewis sighed "No evidence but no alibi's either"

"Then lets see if a night in the cells shakes things up a bit" she told them "We can hold them with what went on this afternoon for now...Hathaway, what happened to your head?"

"Uniform being even slower than I was" he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, he thought he may have to give in and take some painkillers after all.

"I'm not going to even _try_ and decipher that one" Innocent said "Have you been checked over?"

"Yes ma'am" he sighed "I'll live"

"Oh good" she beamed at him as she left "Dead coppers are a bad PR image"


	20. Chapter 19

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 19**

James didn't even open his eyes as his mobile shrilled at him, he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello" he said.

"James?" this time his eyes opened "It's Evie"

"Oh" he rubbed at his eyes, the painkillers weren't working, he tried to remember where he'd left them to take some more "Hello"

"I just rang...to see how you're feeling" she explained.

"Lonely" it was out of his mouth before he realised. Maybe he _was_ concussed he considered.

"Ah...Oh" she faltered and he could picture her blinking, deciding what to say next "Are you on your own?"

"Isn't that the definition of lonely?" he replied.

"Not really" she said "You can be lonely in a crowded room if the right person...people I mean, aren't there"

"That is true" he conceded.

"Is the dressing OK?" she asked "No more bleeding?"

"No" he replied "It's fine. Though if it _was_ bleeding, would you come and fix it?"

He heard her laugh slightly, imagining her cheeks pinking at his question "Well, if you wanted me to"

"It's bleeding then" he replied, sitting up and looking at his living room in slight panic, it was a mess.

"You just said..." she sounded confused and then he heard the swift intake of breath as she worked it out, and then laughter, maybe he _didn't_ need more painkillers after all, he was feeling better already.

"So are you coming over to make sure I'm not bleeding to death?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied "If you want me to"

"I do" he smiled and gave her the address "See you soon"

…...

James set his plate down and looked at Evie "Is that some kind of nursing 6th sense?" he asked "Knowing when one of your patients hasn't eaten?"

"No" she replied with a smile "That's my mothers influence, you bring sick people food, especially single men, they don't eat properly at the best of times"

"I'd like not to be" he rested his head back against the sofa and she turned to face him, bringing her knees up under her chin and wrapping the cardigan she wore around them.

"No one likes being injured" she said with a smile "And hungry"

"They don't" he agreed "But I meant single"

Colour flooded her face, as did his "I'm having second thoughts about that concussion" she murmured.

He gave an awkward laugh "Do you like being single?" he asked.

"Not all the time" She admitted.

He gave her an apprehensive smile and then shuffled closer, she extended her legs and he laid his head in her lap.

"Can we be single together then?" he asked, may as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb, he thought.

She stroked his hair gently, avoiding the cut "I think maybe we could"

He gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes, sinking into the comfort.

"Does that mean" he asked "That I have my own personal nurse now?"

She chuckled quietly "If you need one, though mention bed baths and I'll have to reconsider"

He smiled "I'll try not to" he said "Were you a general nurse before you trained in mental health?"

"Yes" she answered "It's all changed now, but when I trained, you did 2 years general nursing and then a year in your chosen field, and my medical skills were kept pretty well honed with some of the patients we had, they managed to injure themselves in all sorts of inventive ways"

"Will you ever go back to it?" he asked.

He felt her tense, the hand in his hair stopped moving and he opened his eyes, it had been an innocent question.

"I doubt it" she said.

"Sorry" he muttered, concern on his face.

"It's fine" the hand moved again, but her expression didn't change, she looked far away, and not happy with where she was.

She looked down and saw him looking at her, concern in his eyes.

"I may go back to general nursing" she said "But never mental health"

"That's reasonable" he replied.

"How much do you know?" she asked quietly "About what happened?"

"Next to nothing" he admitted "Only what Lewis told me and what I remember from the press coverage at the time"

"Which is?"

"That a patient was released, and shouldn't have been. He attacked you, you defended yourself and he died. Because the doctor in charge should never have released him because he was unstable, there was an enquiry. That and what you told me about him being delusional" he answered with his usual accuracy of facts.

"He wasn't the only one that was delusional" she sighed.

"Oh?" James tried to keep any pressure out of his voice, if she wanted to tell him, then she would.

"The doctor in charge...he knew about Jonny's violent history. Chose to keep it to himself" she said, her voice was flat "Had I known, I would have taken it higher when it became apparent that things were getting out of hand, instead of leaving it"

"Jonny was the patient?"

"Yes" she nodded, she still had her fingers in his hair, but they were now still "He was part of a new trial of lowering medication and talking therapy. It wasn't working for him, but Marcus...Dr Gedge, he didn't want to know. One failed patient could have jeopardised the whole trial, and as it turned out, he loved that more than anything else, even me"

James waited for her to light a cigarette, lighting one himself, she continued.

"I reported him to the GMC, and he ended our relationship, I was devastated. But by this time, Jonny was awol. Then he turned up, at my flat and well, I woke up in hospital. Gedge was held accountable, and sent to prison for what he did. Jonny could have been helped but he wasn't and I was almost killed. I made my peace with what happened, but sometimes, I think I'm as guilty as him"

"You trusted someone who was supposed to love you" James said quietly, he was furious with this man, the one he didn't even know, for putting her in such a position of harm, but he didn't show it, it wouldn't help "There's no crime in that"

She suddenly roused herself and smiled at him "Well, you're the expert" she said "But I must say, you'd have made a good priest, getting people to talk like that"

He laughed, sitting up "Shame it doesn't work on criminals"

"Oh I'm sure you can charm them into confessions" she replied.

He realised that she had closed the subject and respected that, she had told him herself, without being asked, and that stirred up some unsettling emotions about his own feelings, but not necessarily bad ones.

"You look tired" he said "Would you like to stay?"

"Yes"

She followed him to the bedroom and he put a lamp on, she watched as he retreated to the door, and gave him a questioning look.

He nodded, and closed the door, drawing back the covers and settling with her head on his chest. Just before he slept he realised that his head wasn't aching, and that maybe, he wasn't single any more.


	21. Chapter 20

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 20**

James was surprised to see Lewis already at his desk the next morning.

"Oh I'm not sure that the boss will agree _that_ is a meaningful use of police resources" he said from behind Lewis, frowning at the computer screen.

"Laura and I have a week off" Lewis replied in a flat tone "I want to do more than tend the garden and watch Nigella Lawson make soufflés all week"

"I quite like watching Nigella make soufflés" James replied.

"That's because" Lewis twisted his neck and looked at James with eyebrows raised "You're not getting any"

"Soufflés?" James grinned "Mine don't tend to rise unfortunately"

Lewis laughed "Your own fault" he said pointedly "They do with the right ingredients"

James smirked and looked again at the screen "New York then?"

"Yes, four days, with Christmas coming we can get some shopping out of the way, see the sights, spend some time together without a corpse between us" Lewis confirmed.

"Sounds wonderful" James said "If expensive"

Lewis shrugged "Somewhere Laura has always wanted to go, not my cup of tea, but she's worth it"

James gave him an indulgent smile, one that Lewis missed, and turned away to his own desk. Love was always worth it in his opinion.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble" James said "But we're back to square one on this case. Both Jacksons have a rock solid alibi"

"They do?" Lewis replied.

"Yes, they were at the theatre, confirmed by ticket stubs and the usher, and as I am feeling particularly thorough today, CCTV too" James replied.

"Sir?" an officer put his head around the door "There's a Mrs Graham in reception, says she has an appointment"

"Right" Lewis stood "Thanks"

James didn't move, tapping away at his keyboard.

"Nice try boy wonder" Lewis told him "But you're coming too"

James looked at him, a cross between pleading and insolence "I am? But I have a headache"

"Then take some paracetamol" Lewis replied.

…...

"Barbara" Lewis tried again, whilst privately fuming, bloody Hathaway, shooting out the door on a mercy mission for tea and tissues the minute she'd starting blubbing. Sly little sod.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed "It's just such an awful thing...all this death, people threatening me! I didn't even _know_ this man that has left the money, God rest his soul"

"Are you _sure_ Barbara" Lewis pushed the picture across the table again "Have another look"

She slapped her hand over the picture "No!" she said "No more looking at dead people! I can't!"

Lewis felt ashamed, Barbara Graham was a good woman, and she'd been dragged into something terrible by people fuelled with greed.

"OK" he conceded "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to catch a killer"

"Oh _dear_ Inspector" she smiled at him "I know that, but I'm afraid I cannot help you any more than I already have. I don't know Mr Leverick, and until his son and daughter in law came _screaming_ into the shelter, I didn't know about the money either"

The door opened and James edged his way in, three cups precariously balanced in his hands.

"Here we are" he smiled "Plenty of sugar for the shock"

"Thank you" she beamed at him, taking the tissues he pulled from his pocket.

Lewis sat back in his chair with his tea, regarding her.

"Well we have your formal statement" Lewis stood "For the Jacksons, and you know where we are should anything else happen, finish your tea and Sergeant Hathaway here will drive you home, you don't want to be hanging around waiting for taxi's"

James' eyebrows shot into his hairline before he could stop them and Lewis smiled at him serenely before leaving the room. You didn't have to be a Cambridge graduate to get revenge.

…...

Returning to his office over an hour later, Hathaway was greeted with a smug smile.

"I'm not supposed to drive for 24 hours after a head injury" he huffed at Lewis.

"Bollocks" Lewis laughed "You made that up"

Hathaway shrugged "Maybe I did, but well played Sir"

Lewis inclined his head "Thank you"

"So we're back to nothing then?" James asked.

"Not quite, don't take your coat off" Lewis stood and put his own coat on "I've been thinking"

"Oh _well done Sir_" James retorted "I knew you could do it"

Lewis shot him a dark look "If granny was blottoed on Gin, and mum and dad were out, that leaves little Jenny Jackson at a loose end doesn't it?"

"Jenny?" James frowned.

"Yes, she would know about it all, I bet there have been some cracking arguments in _that_ house recently. What if she decided she was sick of being the poor kid at the rich school?"

"Poor?" James asked.

"I went through Jackson's financial records" Lewis replied "They were running on less than empty, her school fees are in arrears, so she won't be getting that car for her 17th"

James opened his mouth to reply as Innocent barged out of her office.

"If you two are thinking of sneaking off home" she said "Think again"

"Always ready to think the worst of us Ma'am" Lewis said with amusement.

"I have good reason" she glowered back.

"Actually we're just off to chase up a possible lead" Hathaway said "On the homeless case"

"Solid?" she asked "Or just something that will get you out of the office for a couple of hours?"

She saw the look that they exchanged and read it correctly.

"Thought so" she continued smugly handing Hathaway a file "I have a missing French Diplomat, well actually now _you_ have a missing French Diplomat"

"Missing person Ma'am?" Lewis asked, his tone making his feelings clear.

"Yes, Lewis, a missing person, see we at the police tend to try and find people who go missing" she retorted "Find him please, and _don't_ cause an international incident"

James smirked as she whirled back into her office.

"Shut it" Lewis huffed at him.

"Didn't say a word" James replied.

"You didn't have to" Lewis said "You have that look"

"Look Sir?" James raised his eyebrows.

"The 'I'm saying nothing but taking the piss in my head' look" Lewis headed back to their office.

"Ah" James removed his jacket "_That_ look"


	22. Chapter 21

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 21**

"So do we just drop the homeless case?" James asked "I know we have nothing on the other two, and Leverick seems to be a mystery wrapped in an enigma, but still..."

"Isn't that what you do?" Lewis asked "Mysteries and enigma's?"

"Only in my spare time" James replied "Usually I'm too busy with policing"

Lewis rolled his eyes "We'll play it by ear" he said "If looking for this French Diplomat, should take us in the vicinity of the Jackson household, well it'd be silly to waste the trip wouldn't it?"

"It would indeed Sir" James replied "But it does all feel a bit political. Dropping three murder cases of homeless men to find someone who probably got drunk and passed out somewhere he shouldn't be"

"Passed out drunk?" Lewis frowned.

"I looked him up, good old google" James said "He's a bit of a playboy by all accounts, not the first time he's done a disappearing act in a foreign city"

"Who reported him missing?" Lewis asked.

"Secretary" James replied "Went to wake him this morning, no one there. Staying at the Royal Oxford, with a secretary, two security and a press officer"

"What's he doing here?"

"According to his blog, 'Taking in the historic sights of England whilst maintaining Anglo-French relations'"

"Bunking off in Oxford then" Lewis surmised "Lets go and talk to his staff, maybe that'll take us in the vicinity of a pub"

James laughed "Maybe it will"

…...

Lewis drank deeply at his pint, ignoring the slightly frowning manager of the hotel.

"Blimey" James commented "You needed that"

"You have no idea" Lewis agreed "Running around looking for missing people, Innocents taking the mick"

James laughed "Last seen with a prostituée blonde" he read from his notebook, affecting a French accent "According to the secretary"

"Blonde prostitute?" Lewis frowned "This place is a bit high class for ladies of the night"

"I don't think she meant literally" James replied "I think we'd probably say 'Brassy Blonde'"

"French as well" Lewis sighed sardonically "No end to your talents are there?"

"Google translate" James grinned.

Lewis took another drink "So he's gone off with a 'brassy blonde' and got lucky, no crime there, unless he _was_ paying for it, which quite frankly, I don't care about"

"Some luck" James looked at his watch "He's been missing fifteen hours"

"The secretary was jealous" Lewis mused "I think she's reported him for revenge, she's obviously in love with him. The others didn't seem that bothered"

"Maybe she's just worried" James replied "Plus she's the only woman, the men probably think the same as you"

"Which you don't?" Lewis asked.

"I don't know yet" James pondered "I'll try and ID this woman when they get the CCTV and then take it from there"

"Well don't spend all night at it James" Lewis advised "You'll be _really_ annoyed if he turns up safe and well after all your efforts"

They were interrupted by the manager, he placed a DVD onto the table.

"CCTV footage" he said in a barely audible whisper "I trust that this is going to be handled _discreetly_"

"Oh _absolutely_" James replied "We are the _very_ souls of discretion"

The manager looked at James, as if he were trying to work out his sincerity. From the way he spoke, his obvious education, he could be considered 'one of us', the look on his face however, leant itself to mockery.

"Thank you" the manger backed away.

"See?" Lewis finished his pint "Taking the piss in your head again"

"But it's such _fun"_ James replied as they stood to leave.

…...

James rubbed his eyes as he tapped more buttons, and winced as he dislodged a contact.

Blinking rapidly he managed to get enough vision back to see, but the gritty feeling in both of his eyes told him he really needed to take them out. He slept in them too often, or kept them in too long without sleeping. Except for last night, he realised. He'd taken them out, for the first time in a long time. He looked at his watch, just after midnight.

He considered something his uncle had once told him.

_James, a woman wants to know you think about her, doesn't matter when, where or why, she doesn't care about that bit, she just needs to know that **you** care._

He looked at his phone, his fathers answering tones filling his head.

_You'll make him as soft as you! James son, what a woman needs is to know her place, like your mother. If she's out of the kitchen, she damned well better be in the bedroom! None of this romance rubbish._

James had secretly wondered at his paternity for a long time. He was far more like his uncle than his father in temperament. When the man had died, he'd taken solace in God, but truth be told, maybe that was the first crack in his faith, because it still hurt. No matter how hard he'd prayed, he had felt immensely lonely.

He picked up his mobile and typed a message, hitting send over Evie's name before he could change his mind.

_**Morning without you is a dwindled dawn*. I hope you slept well.**_

He cast it aside, calling up another database on the computer, trying to match the surprisingly good image of the woman that Phillipe Barrinau had been seen leaving the Royal Oxford with almost 24 hours before. He'd been at it for a couple of hours with no joy and was starting to think Lewis was right.

"You turn up hungover after I've been up all night" he told the image on the screen "I'm going to be very cross"

He smirked at his own sarcasm and hit play on his Ipod, filtering it through the speakers softly. Taking a mouthful of coffee he pulled a face.

"Ugh" he glowered at it, it was cold.

Flicking through the database for a match he picked up his mobile as it bleeped at him.

_**What hath night to do with sleep?****_

"Hmmm" he regarded the message.

_**Apologies for waking you, I intended for you to get that in the morning.**_

He stared at the computer screen, fighting the urge to rub his eyes again.

"Bugger it" he huffed "I'll find you tomorrow"

He turned the computer to standby and stretched, yawning. His phone announced a return message.

_**You didn't I'm still awake, watching a film. I was trying to impress you by quoting Milton.**_

He laughed, putting his jacket on.

_**You don't need to impress me, but thank you. **_

The next message came through as he got into the car.

_**How is your head?**_

He sat and replied before firing the engine.

_**Better, I'm looking forward to needing the dressing changed by the way.**_

Her reply came back almost immediately.

_**That's not normal...**_

He laughed again, typing his response.

_**It is when your nurse is beautiful. Get some sleep, I will ring you tomorrow.**_

…...

* Quote by Emily Dickinson.

* Quote by John Milton form Paradise Lost


	23. Chapter 22

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 22**

James approached the bench and sat, it was gathering dark.

"Hello" Evie appeared from the shadows.

He smiled a response.

"Come for your dressing change?" she asked lightly.

"I wish" he grimaced.

"Looks OK actually" she inspected the dressing "Dry, should be able to take it off now"

"Good nursing care you see" he smiled at her.

"That's good" he lit her cigarette as she spoke "That tends to go unappreciated by my current patients"

He laughed through his nose and then gave her a look of pure regret "I have to cancel tonight, murder beckons" he sighed "It's going to be a long one I think"

"I gathered when the body came in, French Diplomat no less" she replied "We can do it another night"

"Are you working Saturday?"

"No I have the weekend off" she replied "At last"

"One of the colleges are playing Hamlet" he looked at her out of the corner of his eye "I thought you might like it"

She eyed him with amusement "Shakespeare?"

He laughed "I don't dislike it" he finally admitted "I just like it done properly"

She smiled "Then yes"

"Good" he smiled "Dinner, after? It's in the afternoon"

"Another picnic?" she asked.

"Restaurant" he told her "Bit cold for gallivanting around the countryside now"

"I'll look forward to it" she replied.

"Any plans for tonight then?" he sat back and relaxed slightly "Now I've stood you up?"

"You haven't stood me up" Evie laughed "You have to work, but yes actually, there's a few from here going out, I'm going to tag along"

With cigarettes finished they both stood and headed for the entrance of the mortuary.

"Enjoy" he said as they stopped a few feet from the door, he rocked on his heels and looked at her.

"You're not going to shake my hand again are you?" she teased lightly.

"Don't" he gave an embarrassed chuckle "_Please_ don't remind me of that"

"It was sweet" she looked away and then back.

"Not something I'm accused of often" his expression amused, and then he leaned down and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"But that's far more satisfying" he said, stepping away and opening the door for her, grinning as her cheeks flushed. They walked along the corridor and Evie stopped by a door labelled 'Lab 1'.

"Don't work too hard" she said, her hand on the handle.

He smiled, hands in pockets and inclined his head, making for the main autopsy rooms further on.

…...

"I don't think" James said, leaning over the body of the young man on the table "That this is what the Chief Superintendent had in mind when she asked us to find him"

"I don't suppose it was" Laura said "Been strangled"

"With?" Lewis prompted.

"Some kind of electrical cord is my guess" she replied, pointing out the marks on the man's neck "Kettle lead or similar"

Lewis nodded.

"Why didn't we get a call to the scene?" Hathaway asked.

"He died in the back of an ambulance" Laura explained "He was found barely alive by one of the hotel employees. He crashed in the ambulance, they tried in resuss but he was gone"

James took in Lewis' face, and the doctors. He realised he wasn't the only one that constant exposure to death was starting to wear down, and they had a good 20 years on him.

James flicked through the file, ready and waiting on the side table. It was a mark of how beaten down these two were at another murder that nothing had been said, suggested or even hinted at where he and Evie were concerned today.

"This is a bit of a dive for a Diplomat" James said "He was registered at the Royal Oxford, this place where he was is the opposite end of the scale"

"Time of death isn't a problem" Laura said "It's on record. There's nothing else on the body, he was found naked, there's no sign of sexual activity. He died from asphyxial pressure, applied by someone else. Hadn't been drinking, no drugs in his system and had a last meal of Calamari"

"We'd best get at it then" Lewis sighed with a small smile in Laura's direction "Might see you later"

"Won't hold my breath" she returned his sad smile.

…...

"You OK?" James asked as they got into the car.

Lewis gave a long sigh "I know the last time we discussed this" he said "You made your feelings on promotion perfectly clear, but that was a year ago, I want to give you a heads up. Laura and I are going to discuss us both retiring when we go to New York"

"Ah" James said "Well, thank you"

"I thought things might have changed for you" Lewis went on "You seem a lot more settled recently"

"I am" James nodded "And I'll think about it"

"Good" Lewis replied "I have enjoyed being back at it, but Laura's had enough, and so have I really. I'm jaded"

"Rather watch Nigella and tend the garden?" James asked.

"Yeah" Lewis smiled "We both would"

…...

"Heads up" James muttered to Lewis as they got coffee from the machine in the corridor "She don't look happy"

Lewis looked up to see the Chief Superintendent marching towards them.

"Tell me it's not true" she demanded.

"I could" Lewis sighed "But I'd be lying"

"Bloody hell Robbie!" she exploded "I've got the home office breathing down my neck and threatening to bring the MET up here. Do you at least have a lead?!"

"We are trying to identify the woman he left with" Hathaway stepped in, not wanting to get caught in this crossfire "We have the CCTV from both hotels and statements from anyone who saw him. I'm tracking down the taxi they took as we speak"

"You're drinking coffee as we speak" she pointed out "You don't eat or sleep until you've solved this, you understand me? Use whoever you need, whatever you need, just bring me the murderer!"

"Ma'am" they chimed together, looking at her retreating back.

"Guess that's a no to my day off tomorrow then" Hathaway grumbled.

"Got plans?" Lewis asked.

"Did have" James huffed.

"Go" Lewis replied "I can do the leg work"

"But Sir..."

"I'm not going to offer twice" Lewis said.

"Thank you Sir"

…...

Guilt was a familiar emotion to James, but there was no trace of it as Evie took his arm the following day and they headed into Oxford on foot from her flat. For once, out of sight, out of mind.


	24. Chapter 23

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 23**

"Oh!" Evie stopped, the sudden pressure on his arm made James stop and look at her "Can we go in here? I need a new phone"

"Your brick died?" he teased.

"I liked my brick" she defended lightly "But no, I lost it the other night"

"Lost it?" he looked unsure.

She sighed "It was in my bag...and then it wasn't, must have fallen out when I was paying for drinks or something"

"So you didn't lose your bag?" he asked.

"No" she appeared unconcerned "Just the phone"

"Hmm" he frowned at her "Did you report it?"

"No!" she laughed at the suggestion "It was nearly as old as me, no point"

"And nothing else was missing?" he pressed "Purse? Money? Cards?"

"No-o" she looked at him "I just lost it, nothing was stolen. Take your policeman's hat off"

He looked to the side and laughed, reaching around her and opening the door "After you" he smiled.

Inside, Evie frowned at the dazzling array of technology. She was, at heart, a scientist, and she could manipulate some of the most high powered machines that the hospital had to offer, give her a Blackberry however, and she was lost.

She edged over to the lower end of the scale, the simple models with simple functions. As long as it text and called, she didn't care. James 'hmmm'd' and fiddled with bits and pieces that looked like they belonged on a space station before coming up behind her, reading the information of the phone she was looking at.

"Oh this'll do" she said, looking around for a sales assistant she caught his eye "What?"

His lips twitched and he looked decidedly shifty, as Lewis would say "What?" he countered.

"You want to say something" she turned her head onto one side, smiling "But don't know how"

He mouthed slightly, and then gave a swift half smile "It's a bit basic" he said.

He had been a little taken aback that she'd read him so accurately. He thought of himself as a closed book. He opened up to whom, and when, he felt the need. He was learning that wasn't the case here. He didn't make a choice to be like that, but over the years it had been a coping mechanism. A bit like his 'Saying nothing but taking the piss in his head' expression. Just who he was.

"I _like_ them basic" she grinned.

"It doesn't even take photo's Evie" he replied lightly "Or go on the internet"

"I have a camera" she smiled back "And a laptop"

He gave a small laugh "Well it's cheap" he conceded.

"I don't mind spending money on one that I'm going to _use_" she told him "But I won't, so what's the point?"

"But...hmmm" he faltered "They're easy when you get to know them, surely you're not technophobic?!"

"No I'm not" she replied "But I don't have the time or the inclination to learn" she smiled at him "I have much better things to do, like watch Shakespeare and have dinner, with you"

He grinned self consciously at the compliment "Have a look...?" he prompted gently "I'll show you how to use it"

"OK" she dropped her shoulders dramatically and rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"It won't bite" he said, pointing out a more technical model "I promise"

...

"I can't believe you made me watch that"

Evie opened her mouth in surprise "_I_ made you?!" she refuted "_You_ wanted to show me that you liked Shakespeare really, with a 'proper' play"

He smirked, she had her hand on his arm, old fashioned, but she liked it.

"I didn't read the synopsis properly" he admitted wryly "I didn't realise it was someone else's _interpretation_ of Hamlet. I thought it was students _playing_ Hamlet, the way Shakespeare intended"

"I don't think even as broad minded as he was" Evie said "Shakespeare intended _that_"

"No" James said quietly "I don't suppose he did"

They walked a little way further, James looked brooding, thoughtful.

"I'm sorry" he sighed "What an awful afternoon"

"What?" Evie laughed "It hasn't been awful!"

"The play was... well words escape me" he replied flatly "And you obviously thought so too"

"That doesn't mean I had an awful time" she ventured.

He gave her the fake smile again and started walking, he seemed annoyed and Evie had no idea why.

"Are we still friends?" she asked after a few minutes tense silence, scowling as she thought that she probably sounded like a desperate teenager.

He pulled her to a stop, and stepped in front of her, looking intense in the shadows of the gathering evening.

"I had hoped" he replied closing the gap "That all this had been about being _more_ than friends"

"Oh?" the word had a question attached to it.

"Yes" he confirmed "You know, the whole being single together thing?"

"Oh" she said again.

"Are we?" he asked the question, but didn't wait for the answer in words as she blinked at him, he read her answer from her open smile, the smile that he looked for.

Evie couldn't have replied even if she'd had the words, because when he kissed her, he didn't hold back. When he finally pulled away he leant his forehead on hers and grinned at her.

"Say 'Oh'" he warned "And I won't be responsible for my actions"

"I wasn't going to say Oh" she replied "I was going to say that I _really_ hope the rumours aren't true"

His grin widened as he turned away from her, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers, starting to walk.

"Which one is doing the rounds now then?" he asked in a light tone "Am I gay again? Or shagging Innocent?"

Evie looked startled, but laughed "I have heard them" she confirmed "But no, not those. The vow of celibacy one"

"Ah" she saw his brow crease slightly "Not so much a rumour"

This time she stopped, staring at him incredulously, all traces of shyness forgotten "You can't kiss me like that and then tell me you're bloody celibate!"

He laughed, his hands linking behind her back to pull her closer, against him.

"Feisty, I like it. Though I wouldn't worry" his smile this time, genuine "I don't think it's going to affect you"

He watched her for a minute "You _look_ worried" he said "I didn't mean tonight"

"James" she said "I know that...your beliefs, are important to you. I don't want to get in the way of that"

"You're not" he told her "Very much the opposite. I once took a vow of celibacy, at the seminary, but it's not binding for life when you er, leave. I just like to...have something other than a skin full and a passing attraction before I sleep with someone. I've sworn off women a couple of times – and people talk. I'd rather take time, enjoy getting to know someone so it means something before taking that step. So yes, I want to but that's not to say that I'm being pushy Evie...I want to but only when and if you're ready"

"And are you? Enjoying it?" she questioned.

"Very much so" he confirmed, and kissed her again.

"I hope..." she added hesitantly, shyness returning, as they broke apart "You were just being a gentleman when you said not tonight"

…...

"Hmmm" Evie murmured, opening her eyes "You're looking very pleased with yourself"

"I _am_ very pleased with myself" he replied "I made love to a beautiful woman, last night, and again, just now"

She smiled self consciously and stroked his face.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"In a minute" she replied.

"You had me worried a while there" he admitted as she rested her head on his chest "Last night"

"I told you" she said "Nerves. The first time with someone is usually awkward, isn't it?"

"Yes" he nodded "I suppose it is, though funny how _those_ type of nerves affect men and women in completely opposite ways"

She chuckled "Could be ironic"

"True" he agreed.

She pushed herself up on one elbow and regarded him "Though we seem to have overcome that barrier"

"Glad to hear it" he smirked back, making her laugh again "Though I'm afraid that I'm going to have to go soon"

"Work?" she asked.

"I was supposed to work yesterday" he replied, slightly sheepish "Lewis gave me a pass for the day, but today, he's expecting me"

She kissed him lazily before answering "Did you tell him what you were doing?"

"No" he grinned at her "I thought I'd let him continue to play matchmaker for a while, it's fun to watch"

"You're terrible" she laughed.

"I am" he agreed with a grin "I set up your phone by the way, put some numbers in, that sort of thing"

"Thank you, is yours in there?"

"Of course" he tone was softly scornful "How else was I going to get your new number?!"

She looked at him "I wish you didn't have to go to work" she said, unguarded and genuine.

"So do I" he replied, sincerely.

...

_A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, I am so pleased that you are taking the time not only to read, but to review too. I hope you continue to enjoy and to let me know if you do :)_


	25. Chapter 24

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 24**

Lewis eyed James as he drove, he was _singing_. Not his usual annoying humming, but actually singing.

"You're in a good mood" Lewis commented.

"It's a lovely day" James replied.

"It's snowing" Lewis pointed out.

"I like snow" James replied smugly.

"Humph" Lewis replied, but he smiled, maybe a good nights sleep had done the lad good.

"How did you find her then?" James asked "Our brassy blonde?"

"Oh, I'm good with brassy blondes" Lewis replied, deadpan.

James whistled "Wouldn't let Dr Hobson hear you say _that_"

Lewis laughed, the mood was infectious "I have some contacts, they came up trumps for once"

James nodded, turning into a side street in what was obviously a well to do area.

"High class prostitution obviously pays well" Lewis remarked.

"I'll remember that" James parked the car "If I decide to leave the police again"

"Wouldn't get much for you" Lewis remarked dryly "Getting too old"

"Why _thank you_ Sir" James grinned as he closed the car door.

…...

"Miss Evans?" Lewis asked as the door opened, he caught the look on James' face and shot him a warning look.

"If you're from the council" the woman replied "The dog is gone"

"We're not from the council" James smirked "We're the police"

"You'd better come in then" she sighed "Though you won't find anything"

"And what" Lewis asked "Should we be looking for?"

The woman smiled, blonde was right, but brassy? James thought not. She was wearing jeans and a jumper, no make up, and looked _normal_, whatever that was.

"My ill gotten gains? Men stashed under the bed?" she offered "Though I must say, they don't usually send plain clothes detectives"

"We're not from vice either" James intoned, despite his preconceived idea about the woman, he quite liked her.

"Car tax?" she laughed, waving them into a seat.

Lewis fought to keep his mouth closed in shock as James laughed "No"

"Miss Evans" Lewis needed to take control of the situation, before it turned into a cosy Sunday chat "We're here because we believe you were the last person to see Phillipe Barrinau alive"

James was irritated at Lewis' direct approach, and his face said so "I'm afraid he was found in a very bad way" he continued before Lewis could "And died shortly after he was taken to hospital, we have identified you as leaving the Royal Oxford hotel with him the night before, what can you tell us about what happened that night?"

"Oh God" she sunk into the nearest chair "He's _dead_?"

"I'm afraid so" James nodded "Miss Evans, where did you go when you left together that night?"

Lewis sat back and watched, sometimes James had an uncanny way with people, when he wasn't being an awkward sod.

"Kelly" she replied "Call me Kelly, and we went to the Harton Manor Hotel. Rather a grand name for a grotty little hovel"

"That's where Phillipe was found" James told her "When did you leave?"

"We got there about midnight...but Phillipe, he had some 'issues'" she had decided that honesty was the best policy here "I know someone...so I went to get erm, something to help"

"And didn't go back?" James asked.

"What 'issues'?" Lewis snorted.

Kelly turned to Lewis "I'm sure you don't need to be a detective to work that out" she said coldly, and then turned back to James "I went back" her tone lightened "But he didn't answer the door"

"What time was this?" James asked.

"About 1" she replied.

"Were there any noises from inside?" James asked "Could you hear anything?"

"No, nothing" she replied "So I left again"

"And then what did you do?" Lewis asked.

"I took a taxi to town" she said "There was someone else that erm, wanted to see me"

"Can they provide an alibi?" James asked.

"He'd probably provide you with a kidney" she said dryly "If you don't tell his wife"

"We'll need his name" Lewis said as James bit back a laugh.

"Kevin Masterson" she said, with no trace of side or name dropping.

"_The_ Kevin Masterson?" Lewis asked "The MP?"

"Yup" she said "No accounting for taste I know, but I've got to put food on he table"

"Right" Lewis stood "We'll need some elimination prints from you and to confirm your alibi's. I'd like you to accompany us to the station for now until we do that"

"Am I under arrest?" she asked.

"No" Lewis said "And I'd like not to have to..."

The implication was clear.

"Let me get my coat" she sighed, standing.

…...

James dropped Lewis and Kelly off at the station and headed for the Harton Manor hotel. Looking around the grubby office that passed for reception, he thought that it made the homeless shelters he'd visited look plush.

"Can I help?" a man asked from behind the desk.

"I'd like some information" James said, reaching into his pocket for his warrant card.

"Full night £30, Half a day £20, full day £30, by the hour £10 an hour" the man replied "I _can_ provide entertainment, but obviously it's extra"

James held up the warrant card "Pardon?" he said with emphasis.

"I meant" the man said "How can I help you officer?"

James put his card away and withdrew a photo "Do you have CCTV?"

"Are you kidding me?" the man laughed "I can't afford that"

"Then do you recognise any of these people?" he laid the pictures on the desk.

"That's Kelly" he pointed her picture "She was here with that dead bloke on Friday" he looked at the other pictures "Nope, um, maybe him"

He pointed to the picture of the Diplomats bodyguard.

"Can you remember what time Kelly left?"

The man gave a scornful laugh "First time about quarter to one, said she was coming back, she did, but was only up there _minutes_. Hardly got his money's worth"

"Thank you" James' lip curled "Did anyone else go to that room? That you know? The other man perhaps?"

The man shrugged "Dunno really, I only notice Kelly because I'd quite like to sample the goods, you know what I mean?"

James put the pictures back in his pocket "Unfortunately, I know _exactly_ what you mean"

The man smiled, and then the smile dropped as he saw the look of undisguised disgust on James' face.

Before starting the car he scrolled through the contacts on his mobile, finding and dialling the one he wanted.

"David?" he smiled into the receiver "James Hathaway"

"Good thank you, you?" he listened for a moment "Excellent. Are you still attached to vice...? Great, have a tip off for you..."

…...


	26. Chapter 25

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 25**

"Her alibi's check out" James said, leaning his head against the glass of the two way mirror, looking at Kelly in the interview room. His mind was still on a high, but his body was starting to protest about the lack of sleep he'd put it through the night before, no matter what the reason.

"I know" Lewis said "We'll let her go, she's telling the truth, and I spoke to the esteemed MP, he was desperate to cooperate, corroborated her story as well"

"We need to speak to the bodyguard" Lewis added "If he was placed at the hotel"

"Uniform are rounding them all up" James said "They'll be downstairs"

"Then let's try and get a result by tomorrow morning" Lewis sighed "Because I don't think I can face the wrath of she who must be obeyed again"

James huffed with exhausted laughter "Me either"

…...

Lewis looked at the man, the bodyguard to a French Diplomat. He was small and wiry, and wildly uncooperative.

"You have been identified as being at the hotel that your boss and his 'friend' were at" Lewis said "What were you doing there?"

"I...I do not know...what you say" the man replied in halting English.

"Oh cut the bull shit Aldrick!" Lewis thundered "You know what I'm saying!"

The solicitor looked up sharply but didn't comment as Lewis glowered at both of them.

"He called me" Aldrick was smart enough to realise when he wasn't going to get away with it "And asked me to pick him up. When I got there, he wasn't there"

"Blatantly he was" Lewis disagreed "Did you go to the room?"

"Yes, I knocked, no answer" he replied "So I leave again"

"Did you see anyone else?"

"No, but Odette, she was gone when I got back" Aldrick said.

"And that's significant how?"

"You ask her" Aldrick shrugged "She love Phillipe"

Lewis gave the man a dirty look and stood "Stay there" he ordered "I'm not done with you yet"

…...

Lewis strode into the office he shared with Hathaway, seeing him writing something that he instantly moved when he realised he wasn't alone.

"Knew those love poems were from you" he said as he dropped into his chair.

"Don't tell everyone Sir" James smiled back "They'll all want one"

"Anything from the dour Odette?" he asked.

"No comment" James replied "In French, a lot"

"What do you think?"

"I think" James replied "We should wait for forensics. I gave them a shove and we have several prints, DNA and fibres, waiting for matches"

"In _that_ hotel room?" Lewis snorted "I'm not surprised"

"May yield a match to one of them" James reasoned "May give us some leverage"

"Hmmm" Lewis picked up the case file on his desk, the homeless people "Something still bothers me about this one"

"Which would be?" James prompted.

"I can't put my finger on it" Lewis replied "It'll come to me"

"Over a pint?" James offered.

"Ah" Lewis stood and grinned "You're learning lad. By the way, what were you up to yesterday? Cheered you up no end"

James coughed "Just made time for something I enjoy" he replied, closing the subject.

Lewis looked at him and shook his head "Mysteries and Enigma's" he laughed.

…...

James jolted awake at the sound of his phone "Hathaway?"

"James?!" It was Lewis, and he did not sound amused "Where the hell are you?!"

James coughed, sitting up. Evidently coming home at 5am after spending most of the night alternating between their two active cases, for a shower and shave, hadn't quite gone to plan. He pushed himself of the sofa.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes" he said, cutting the call.

He ran a hand around his face, obviously he wasn't going to get away without shaving, and lifting his arm told him he wasn't going to be able to save time on a shower either.

25 minutes later he pulled up outside Lewis's home, the Inspector was already waiting, and got straight into the car.

"You're late" Lewis observed "I've already had three missed calls and a rather venomous voicemail from Innocent"

"I apologise Sir" James said in a tight voice, how many times had he _ever_ been late? Despite the hours he put in?

"Lucky for you" Lewis told him "Barrinau's parents have arrived, they are waiting at the hospital to do a formal ID, Innocent knows these things often take longer than planned"

"Thank you Sir" James replied in a monotone, though slightly mollified.

…...

James stood like a sentry behind the tense couple as Evie pulled back the blue green sheet. She bowed her head in respect, not looking at them, but maintained enough vision to cover the face again when the woman fell to her knees, sobbing.

It was then James caught her eye and they gave each other small, almost invisible smiles, sad smiles.

The man stood, his arms folded around himself as he stared at the now covered body. Evie retreated to the back of the room, maintaining her presence unobtrusively.

"Oh mon chéri enfant!" the woman cried, reaching out, out into nothing.

Her husband seemed to reanimate at her words, turning to her. He tried, but failed to help her to her feet, and he knelt, holding her as she sobbed.

James and Lewis remained silent, unmoving. They had questions to ask, lines of enquiry to pursue, but they would wait.

Gradually she calmed and looked at her husband.

"Mon amour. Venez, allons-y" she whispered, and they stood, each supporting the other.

For some reason, they chose to face James, finding his head bowed in respect for the dead and grieving.

"Monsieur?" Mrs Barrinau said quietly "You need to speak with us?"

"When you are ready" he assured.

"May we?" the husband asked "May we have a few minutes with our son?"

"I'm sorry" Lewis replied with true regret "I'm afraid that isn't possible just yet"

The man nodded, he understood the rules, he was a Diplomat himself, he knew the score.

"We can leave you together for a few moments if you would like?" James offered "Away from here?"

The couple nodded, as one, and James led them into a comfortable, but featureless room, closing the door softly.

He let out a long breath and looked at Lewis.

"Go an' have a fag" Lewis said kindly.

James nodded and left, almost tiptoeing down the corridor.

…...

James headed for the bench, to find it gone. He stood, staring at the space it used to occupy wondering if he really was _that_ tired. A movement in his peripheral vision made him turn and look, he saw Evie peering around the corner.

Walking towards her he saw the bench leaning against the wall, a little worse for wear.

"No one is supposed to smoke on hospital grounds" she explained "So they removed it, the porters nicked it back and hid it here, no one except the brave come round the back of the mortuary"

James gave a tired smile and sunk onto the bench, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, he felt her sit next to him and he groped for her hand, finding it he linked his fingers with hers.

"I meant to ring" he sighed.

"You were busy" she observed "Not sleeping by the look of it"

He smiled, not opening his eyes "First night was worth it" he murmured "The second, not so much"

He felt rather than saw her flush with embarrassed delight and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Would you think..." he asked, rousing himself enough to lift his head and look at her "I was coming on too strong if I asked to see you again tonight?"

Her bashful smile made him feel good, calm, happy almost amidst the events of the morning.

"No, I wouldn't" she replied "But you look like you could use some sleep"

"I could" he agreed nodding "Is that a date then?"

She laughed "What time shall I have the Horlicks ready for?"

"I'll text" he promised, kissing her on the cheek and standing.

"You haven't had a smoke" she protested.

"Didn't come out for a cigarette" he replied before turning on his heel and heading back to the mortuary.


	27. Chapter 26

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 26**

"You stay here and talk to the parents" Lewis said when James joined him again outside the autopsy room "Find out what his working relationships were like. I'll go back to the nick and have a crack at Odette"

James nodded wearily, but didn't reply, Lewis looked at him with concern, pushing himself again he thought.

"Ring me when you're done" Robbie added "I'll pick you up"

"No need Sir" James forced a smile "The walk will do me good"

…...

"Odette" Lewis stood leaning on the door of the interview room "Now I know you've already had a chat with my sergeant, and of course, you are under no obligation to stay, as you are not under arrest, but I'm sure you'll agree, we need to find the person who murdered Phillipe?"

"Aucun commentaire" Odette glowered at him.

Lewis sauntered over and sat in the chair, a quizzical look on his face "No comment?" he asked "When the man you love has been killed, _murdered_? I think I'd have a comment or two in your shoes"

"Who have you been talking to?" she demanded in flawless English.

Lewis smiled, sometimes the oldest tricks were the best "Someone who knows you both. So, unrequited love or did you have an affair?"

Odette looked decidedly uncomfortable "We spent time together" was all she allowed.

"Of course you did" Lewis agreed "Probably more time than anyone else, right? I mean I gather from your files, that the French Consulate provided, that you have been with Phillipe from the start? Must have been hard, seeing him rise through the ranks, always trotting along behind clearing up his little indiscretions. Or _big_ indiscretions, if some sources are to be believed. And all the time, just willing him to see right what's under his nose..."

"Phillipe was a fine man" she said with dignity, holding her head high "He deserved better"

"Than a by the hour girlfriend?" Lewis challenged.

"Than to die!" she spat back.

"So who do _you_ think did it then?" he asked "Who gave him what he didn't deserve?"

Odette regarded him "You will never get to the bottom of this. The French Government will, as you English say, close ranks"

"Oh so you're expecting a ticket home any time now then?" Lewis asked "And case closed?"

"That is the way it will happen" she agreed.

"No, it is not" Lewis said.

"French Diplomat" she said haughtily "We will all be back in France by this time tomorrow"

"Not if I arrest one of you for Phillipe's murder" Lewis leaned forward "And right now, you are the front runner. You weren't at the hotel at the time of the murder, where were you?"

"Aucun commentaire" Odette replied "And now, as I am not under arrest, I have things to arrange for our return to Paris"

"Like I said" Lewis watched her as she stood "You are free to go"

"I know" she replied with a dark look, and left.

Lewis stayed where he was, sighing. And then retrieving his mobile.

"Hathaway" he heard the voice answer.

"James?"

"Yes Sir" James replied "I haven't changed my name in the last hour"

"You're getting to be a bit of a bitch" Lewis said dryly before continuing "Anything useful?"

"Not really. They aren't the type of parents that think their offspring is a Saint, but they didn't see much of him. There were always rumours, but then there always are" James replied.

"Rumours about him and Odette?" Lewis asked.

"Amongst others" James confirmed "Gay, Bi sexual and into S and M, to name a few"

"Hmmm, Odette is rattled, threatening that the French Government will sweep it under the …..."

James cut him off "Just a sec, call waiting"

Lewis listened to silence, tapping his fingers impatiently until James returned.

"Sorry" he apologised "That was forensics, the body guards prints are all over the room"

Lewis rose "Right then you'd best get back"

"Just walking through the front door" James replied "Sergeant?" Lewis heard "The others can go, Aldrick LeBonchure, I am arresting you on suspicion of murder..."

Lewis smiled and hung up the phone.

…...

"So" James leaned back in the chair, his frame looking uncomfortable in a confined space, like a cat perched on a window sill "Why did you murder the man you were supposed to guard?"

Aldrick sneered, but didn't reply.

"C'mon Aldrick" Lewis almost laughed "We have evidence you were in the room, not just outside. Did you disturb something? Jealous? Fighting Odette's corner? What was it?"

"You English!" he muttered "So uptight in your traditions and beliefs!"

Lewis and Hathaway exchanged amused glances and James leaned across the table.

"See we thought Odette was the one in love with him" he said "But it was you, wasn't it? Refuse your advances did he?"

"Non!" Aldrick replied heatedly "He constantly...always trying to make himself something he was not! He need help to sleep with a woman! With me? Non, it magnifique!"

"That" James' lip curled " is a little too much information"

…...

"So good old fashioned jealousy then" Lewis said as they faced each other across the office.

"With all the scandals, womanising" James replied "Seems Phillipe was desperate to stay firmly in the closet"

Lewis' lips twitched "Same could be said for a lot of men"

James regarded him "God has given you one face, and you make yourself another" he said quietly.

"That's Shakespeare isn't it?" Lewis sighed.

"Yes Sir" he replied "It is"

Lewis smiled and shook his head. He knew that James took some kind of pleasure from the rumours that abounded around his sexuality. He refused to ever confirm or deny either way, rather seeming to enjoy watching people trying to put him into one box or the other, or the one in the middle, as was occasionally suggested. He suspected it had come from strict Catholic beliefs, but being a man of few words unless it was warranted, Lewis had referred to the old adage that actions speak louder than words, and he'd observed quite a few such 'actions' over the years. He'd even joined in with this game of Hathaway's at times, when asked by someone particularly brave if his sergeant was gay, responding that maybe they should ask him themselves, and that was usually enough to end the conversation right there.

"Right lad" Lewis stood and stretched "Let's go and make the boss's day and then a well earned pint I think"

"Thank you" James inclined his head "But I have plans tonight"

"I hope they involve a bed" Lewis said abstractedly, James smirked, missed by Robbie as he put his coat on "'Cos you look done in"

"Oh" James frowned at his computer.

"Oh what?!" Lewis exclaimed with impatience.

"Case to case link" James murmured "There were fibres taken from the Barrinau scene that match some taken from one of the homeless murder scenes"

"Huh" Lewis said, interest piqued "Aldrick?"

"Can't be" James said "They weren't in the country when the murders were committed"

"Know what I think?" Lewis asked.

"I'm _sure_ I'm about to" Hathaway drawled.

"I think it's waited this long, it'll wait until tomorrow"

James looked at him, unsure.

"If you don't switch that computer off and have some down time" Lewis threatened "I'm going to discipline you for every derogatory remark you've ever made to me"

"We could" James stood and turned the computer off "Be here a while then Sir"

…...

_Again, huge thanks to everyone reading, reviewing and following ;)_


	28. Chapter 27

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 27**

James fought a valiant battle with his eyelids, but he even knew he was losing, and fast. He blinked widely, trying to focus on the TV. He played idly with Evie's hair as she half lay half sat against him.

Evie pushed herself to sitting upright and looked at him, he gave her a defeated smile, stifling a yawn.

"Come on" she stood "I don't have any hope of moving you when you finally fall asleep"

James wearily pushed himself from the sofa, sliding his hands around her waist, resting his tired head on her shoulder.

"I had hoped to be a little more romantic tonight" he apologised.

Evie stroked the back of his hair softly "I'd rather you slept" she said truthfully "You look exhausted"

"Compliment accepted" he gave a short laugh.

She chuckled "You know what I mean" she said shyly "And anyway, studies have shown that early morning sex is more effective than caffeine..."

He lifted his head and looked at her, liking the way she was still bashful about sex, about him "Hmmm" his eyes hinting at mischief "We could test that theory, and see if it's in the 10% of studies that aren't complete rubbish"

She reached onto tip toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him closer as he tightened his hold on her. She kissed his cheek and pulled away with a shy smile, heading for the door. James followed.

How many times had he been this exhausted and still lain awake? He wondered. Too many to mention, but he knew tonight would be different, because Evie would be beside him, and he didn't have to face the morning on his own.

…...

"Do you need a lift to work?" James called as he tied his tie.

"No, cars fixed" Evie said, coming back into the bedroom "But thanks"

"I could anyway...?" he gave her a sly smile through the mirror "Because then I'll have an excuse to give you a lift home again...?"

"Do you need an excuse?" she asked in a soft voice, though she didn't look at him, so she didn't know he had crept up behind her until he grabbed her waist. She froze, gasping in shock and James dropped his hands.

"I'm sorry..." he ventured.

"It's fine" she gave him a smile, turning to face him "Just made me jump"

James looked at her, he could have kicked himself for being so stupid, he knew her well enough to realise that she was covering her initial fear at his prank.

"But OK, a lift then" she rambled, and he wondered if she would have agreed if he hadn't done what he had, but he let it ride.

He smiled "Ring me when you are finished"

…...

"Oh shit!" Evie cursed, phone in hand.

"Hope not" Dr Hobson returned, having come into the coffee room unseen "Rather unhygienic in here"

"Oh!" Evie's face coloured darkly at being caught swearing by her boss "I'm sorry Doctor..."

Laura waved it away with an idle hand as she put the kettle on "Much worse has been heard by these walls, trust me" she laughed "Coffee?"

"I'll make it..." Evie replied automatically.

"I'm not so high and mighty" Laura returned "That I can't make a cup of coffee. Problems with your phone?"

Evie relaxed a little at the doctors friendly manner, not that she wasn't friendly, just a consummate professional.

"I have managed to wipe all the numbers out of the phone book" Evie sighed "And I have _no_ idea how"

Laura laughed "Well I can't help you" she replied "I'm OK with my own phone but it took me ages to fathom it out...Hathaway's good with the techno stuff, he's the one you want"

Evie's face had just recovered from it's last infusion of colour when another started, and Laura smirked to herself as she readied the cups.

"I er, I have some numbers written down" she muttered, sliding from the room "I'll manage"

"What about your coffee?" Laura called after her.

"I won't be a moment!" Evie replied, making her way to her locker. Truth be told, there was only one number she was bothered about losing.

…...

Evie looked as the locker room door opened, Gordy stopped short when he saw the content of her locker on the floor and Evie standing on a chair stretching her hand into the furthest reaches of the top shelf.

"Lost something?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied "I'm sure it was here..."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just a..." she bit her lip "Someone's phone number. I've managed to wipe all the contacts out of my phone"

"Must be important" he remarked, opening his own locker "For you to search like that"

Evie stepped down and moved the chair, putting her belongings back into the locker slowly, but she didn't reply. Gordy made her uncomfortable, and she wasn't entirely happy about being in a room alone with him.

"If you like" he closed his locker and looked at her "I can have a look at the phone? Did you back up your contacts?"

Evie frowned "A friend set it up" she admitted, discomforted as she was, the temptation was strong to hand her phone over.

"Or you could look through your texts?" he offered "You might know who they were from and assign a name to them?"

She bit her lip again, and Gordy laughed "You wiped everything didn't you?"

"I think so" she answered "I tried looking at the texts and calls, all gone"

"Let me see" he held out his hand "Sounds like you've done a master reset, sometimes though, the numbers are still on the sim"

Temptation overrode caution and she handed him the phone, continuing to put things away.

"Nice phone" he commented, tapping away "Though this 'friend', can't be much cop, they haven't backed your numbers up. All gone I'm afraid"

Evie frowned at his statement, but took the phone back as he offered it to her.

"Well thanks for trying" she said with a sigh, relieved as he nodded and left again.

She closed her locker and leaned against it, cursing herself that she was so utterly stupid that she'd not written James' number down somewhere else. She was stumped.

…...

In the end, it was the fibres that provided the case to case link that gave Evie the perfect excuse to solve her problem.

At 16.55 she put her head around Dr Hobson's door.

"I have something Inspector Lewis needs on a case" she said "Is it OK if I go? I am going into town anyway, was going to drop it off at the police station"

"Yes fine" Laura replied "See you tomorrow"

"Thanks" Evie smiled as the doctor continued with what she was doing, distracted.

…...

"Sir?" Julie put her head around the office door "Someone from Dr Hobson's team to see you, says she has some new evidence on the homeless case?"

"Humph" Lewis replied, beckoning with a hand, not looking up.

Evie slid into the room, shuffling further as Julie attempted to shut the door, but she was in the way.

James was conspicuous by his absence and Evie felt disappointment loom as Lewis looked at her.

"Oh, personal service" he smiled "I'm impressed"

"We got a request to run these two fibres again" she slid the file onto the desk with a smile "They match. Whoever transferred the blue wool fibres to the last dead homeless man, also transferred them to the Barrinau crime scene"

Lewis opened the file and perused the content looking up at Evie "Thanks" he said "I appreciate the rush on it, I know you're busy over there, flu season and all"

Evie smiled "Well, I'd better be going..." she sighed.

"Thanks again" he stood, opening the door for her "And um, if you go out and do a double left, you'll find smokers corner"

Evie blinked at him as yet again, her face coloured and she mumbled a thanks as she all but ran from the office.

"Blimey" Lewis chuckled to himself as he shut the door "Perfect for you, Hathaway, just as bloody awkward as you are"

…...


	29. Chapter 28

**The dangers of Smoking.**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 28**

"Oh" James's face broke into a smile as he saw Evie come furtively towards him "Hello, what are you doing here?"

She held out her phone as a way of explanation "Technical support" she replied, with a coy smile.

He switched hands with his cigarette and took the phone "What's wrong with it?"

"It's a smart phone" she replied "And apparently it needs a smart person to work it, because I appear to have completed a master reset, without quite knowing how"

He looked at her, slight traces of disbelief on his face before he looked back to the phone, and started to investigate.

"Yes, it would appear you have" he agreed "You must have realised...?"

"I don't know how I did it" she shrugged, lighting herself a cigarette "I...I went to text you and say I'd be done by 5, but, well everything was gone, numbers, texts, everything. I must have pressed something while it was in my pocket"

He looked at her, and stepped closer "And you came all the way over here to get me to fix it?" he asked quietly.

She returned his smile "Not entirely" she hedged.

"Oh?" he prompted, still smiling at her "You had another reason then?"

"Two actually" she returned "I got a request to re-run the blue sheep, so I decided that I'd give your boss the results in person"

"And?" he continued, leaning closer still.

"They're a match, definite case to case link with the fibres" she replied, her tone slightly teasing.

"You have been working with Dr Hobson too long" he grinned "She's rubbing off on you, I meant the other reason, as well you know"

"Oh that" she coloured "I quite fancy the sergeant on the case" she bit her lip, it was a bold statement, for her.

He chuckled "He's a lucky man" he replied, with more than a trace of smug.

She smiled "I'm going to walk home" she told him "But I thought that you might like, some er, dinner?"

"I like dinner" he answered, his own tone now teasing "And I'll take you, I'll have to come back for an hour or so but I'll take you home first, I did promise after all"

"No need" she smiled fully at him and not for the first time in the last couple of weeks, he couldn't wait for his working day to end "It's still light"

"OK" he turned his head onto one side "Are you busy this weekend?"

"Saturday I am during the day" she replied "But usually done by 6 at the latest"

"I was thinking of cooking you breakfast" he said, his face impassive as she frowned until he added "On Sunday morning"

"Ah, oh" she replied, face colouring "Sounds...nice"

He chuckled "Pick you up 7.30?" he asked "Saturday night?"

…...

"Not really done us much good this" Lewis sighed, gesturing with the file Evie had brought in "Case to case, but as you say, none of the Diplomat lot were in the country at the time of the other murders"

"I doubt" James replied "That the cleaning is especially good at the Harton Manor hotel, that could have been there months"

"Exactly, so without CCTV to even trawl through, we're at a dead end again" Lewis sighed "I just _know_ there's something here. Leverick I suspect, was killed for the money, the other two know about it you think? Maybe could have worked it out? Confronted the killer?"

"The different MO's bother me with that theory" James replied "Leverick was killed where he stood. The result of an argument perhaps, quite possibly over the money. I think we need to prod the family again for certain. But the other two were planned, and done by someone who knew how to"

"Hmmm" Lewis rubbed his eyes "We'll have a look in the morning, don't you stop up all night again here either, need you on all cylinders. Mysteries and enigmas"

James looked up as Robbie put his jacket on, he opened his mouth to say something, but a look of self doubt passed across his face and he closed it again. Instead he also stood, collecting his phone and keys.

"Going now?" Lewis asked with a smile "Quick pint?"

"Yeah" James smiled "Quick one"

They headed out of the building, Robbie effecting to have remembered something and he halted, looking at James.

"That little assistant of Laura's brought those results over" he said "Shame you missed her"

"Is it _Sir_?!" James answered wryly.

"You two seem to, get on" Lewis continued with a speculative look.

"Because we both smoke?" James challenged.

Lewis rolled his eyes "Yeah, that must be it" he replied with sarcasm "Bloody hell James, just ask her out! What's the worst that can happen?"

"I don't know" James replied, his tone equally sarcastic "She's not my usual type, murder and meddling in police investigations seem to be low on her list of priorities"

Lewis chuckled "She's obviously got as much of a crush on you as you do on her. You two could light up Blackpool with all the blushing and smiling"

"Thank you" James replied, deadpan "And crush? _Is_ this 1950's America?"

Lewis realised that he wasn't going to get anywhere, James had gone into his annoyingly smug evasive mode.

"Oh come on, pub, you awkward sod"

James laughed, a laugh that Lewis was glad to hear. It wasn't his usual derisive snort, it was a true laugh.

"Is this revenge?" James asked lightly.

"For you winding me up when I was rather clumsily trying to get things started with Laura?" Lewis raised his eyebrows grinning "Bloody right it is"

…...

And so winter wore on and deepened, and life continued much as it had in Oxford, with murders committed, bodies autopsied and evidence gathered. People were interviewed, hunted down and for the most part, brought to justice.

Robbie and Laura took their trip to New York, and Robbie surprised himself by realising that actually, it _was_ his cup of tea. Nothing was mentioned about retirement for them on their return, they held their cards close to their chest whatever they had decided. But James could sense a mood shift in them, a lightening that pleased him.

Christmas came and went with it's usual round of present buying, relatives making flying visits and abundance of food and drink. Murder didn't close it's doors for the festive season, but all concerned managed at least a few hours with their chosen loved ones.

New Year brought cold weather, and Robbie headed North with Laura for an overdue Christmas visit. A meal was arranged before hand, James strongly suspecting that it was yet another attempt to push he and Evie together. Too late, he'd smiled to himself. It was almost 3 months since they had started being 'single together'. Both were private people, and with the preoccupations of dead bodies, criminals and Christmas, no one seemed to notice their growing attachment to each other.

And the homeless murder case file continued to irritate Lewis as it gathered dust, unsolved, on his shelf.

But it was the meal, in the end, that put Lewis out of his misery where James' love life was concerned.

…...

Lewis rubbed his hand together as James huddled lower in his coat, searching pockets.

"Too bloody cold for that" Lewis said "I'm going in"

James nodded, his attention diverted by Laura and Evie walking toward them, both wrapped in coats and scarves.

"Ladies" he nodded formally, receiving a disbelieving look from Laura and a smile from Evie.

"Hello Sergeant" Laura greeted "His Lordship inside?"

James nodded confirmation, drawing out his cigarettes and lighter.

"Oh of course" Laura said with a sly smile "I'll see you two in a minute"

And she was gone. James handed Evie a cigarette, and lit it for her, standing close.

"Hello" he smiled at her, checking Dr Hobsons departure with a quick glance before kissing her.

"Hello you" she grinned back.

…...

Laura frowned as Robbie headed back in from taking the call outside, it was fairly noisy within the pub and Innocent was talking business. By the look on his face, Laura thought, something that had confused him.

"All right?" she asked as he plonked down next to her.

"I've just seen" he said, pausing to drink half his pint in one go "My Sergeant snoggin' the face off your assistant. They didn't even notice me"

To his further surprise, Laura merely smiled, extending the smile as the two in question joined them at the table to drinks ready and waiting.

"You knew?!" Lewis accused her as James and Evie removed coats, as ever James taking hers before taking his own off and holding her chair while she sat.

"She knew what?" James asked as Laura stifled a laugh.

"I'll get to you" Lewis said darkly, pointing his almost empty pint in James' direction "Well?" he demanded of Laura.

"Oh Robbie" Laura started to laugh, looking at James and Evie as she did "They've been at it for _weeks_!"

James coughed and looked down, smiling but slightly embarrassed by her choice of words. And fought the urge to correct her. _Months Doc, _he thought. Evie stared at her and then smiled, taking a drink to cover her own embarrassment. Glancing at James as he squeezed her hand under the table.

"Well" Robbie replied, draining his pint and pushing it towards James "It explains all the sleeping in and singing, mines a pint, you owe me, you awkward sod"

…...

_A/N That I suppose could be considered '**End of part 1**'. Part 2 will continue in the same fic, but with a 'time skip' forward a few months, so this is going to be a long one, but it will all become relevant eventually...:) Thank you for reading, reviewing and following – I appreciate it a lot. I hope you continue to enjoy!_


	30. Part II Chapter 29

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 29**

Detective Inspector Robert Lewis pulled the covers further over his head at the insistent ringing in his ears. He had no idea what time it was, but it was dark, and in the promise of spring turning to summer, that meant far too early in his book.

"Robbie"

He grunted as an elbow collided with his ribs, but continued to pretend the ringing was in his head, and not coming from the phone on the bedside table.

"Robbie!" louder this time.

"All right!" he huffed, groping blindly for the source.

"Lewis!" he snapped into the receiver, and then a slightly more polite "Good morning Ma'am"

Laura turned over, tuning him out. She wasn't on call tonight, no dead bodies to disturb_ her_ sleep.

"_Now_ Ma'am?" Robbie said, squinting at the clock "It's one in the morning...Yes, OK Ma'am. Yes well I expect Sergeant Hathaway _is_ already there, he sleeps standing up in his suit"

He hung up and rubbed tired eyes, looking at Laura sleeping peacefully again. He sighed, yawned and slowly got out of bed. He _knew_ he should have stayed on front desk.

…...

Lewis blinked bleary eyed at Chief Superintendent Innocent, he wasn't sure if it was the fact he'd been dragged from his bed or the level of sparkle her dress seemed to hold that made his eyes hurt.

"Nice of you to join us Lewis" she remarked, leading him through the halls and rooms of Magdalene College "The body's through there"

She gestured to a mens toilets, where the SOCO and pathology team were already hard at work.

"What's the occasion?" Lewis asked.

"A bash thrown for the good and the great of Oxford" Innocent replied, continuing to lead Lewis into a large hall filled with people "Charity event, the University, among other patrons, sponsor a grant every year to give to a local charity, this is the big night"

Lewis frowned as Hathaway appeared "Bit overdressed aren't you?" he asked, taking in the formal black dinner suit, a shift from his usual work suit.

"I was already here" James replied "As a guest"

"The great and the good of Oxford eh?" Lewis looked from one to the other "Well I never"

"Hathaway is _not_ on this in an official capacity, he's a witness, and you won't get a better one" Innocent continued, reading Lewis' sigh of resignation "He's been drinking, and I don't need any screw ups"

"Some of my _best_ screw ups are while I'm drinking" James replied with a half smile.

"See what I mean?" Jean looked at Robbie as James melted away again "The deceased is Theodore 'Ted' Brookes, he's the CEO of one of the companies donating money. The area is sealed, and tomorrow, hangover permitting, you can have Hathaway back"

"Thank you Ma'am" Lewis replied dryly and drew out his notebook "Shall I start with you then?"

"I'm here because the Chief Constable is 'indisposed'" Jean told him "The Benevolent police fund is making a bid for the donations"

"Right" he scribbled "And your date?"

"Is my husband" she replied with a smirk.

"So what's Hathaway doing here?" he frowned "Some Church thing?"

"No idea" Jean replied, turning to look at James "Who's the woman?"

Lewis looked up and squinted in their direction "That's Evie, works for Laura, also James' girlfriend"

Jean laughed "Girlfriend?" she asked "Well _that_ will irritate half the station gossips"

"Only half Ma'am?" Lewis asked with mischief.

"The other half already have bets on him being straight" she replied.

Lewis shook his head "I'll talk to him first, let him get home"

"And me?" she asked him "May I go Inspector?"

Lewis gave her a wry look "I have your details should I need to speak to you again"

She chuckled and headed back into the crowd, Lewis watched her with interest, he had never actually seen 'The Husband' and his curiosity was piqued. But he was disappointed, she was lost among a crowd in seconds.

"Right" he said almost to himself, and then looking at the Uniformed officer standing ready near him "Suppose you'll have to do for tonight, seeing as wonder boy is otherwise engaged"

The officer gave him a sour look "S'pose I will then Sir"

…...

"So what do you know?" Lewis sat beside James and looked at him.

Hathaway did that thing, that annoyingly smug grin "Well Sir..."

"Stop showing off" he scolded "About tonight"

Evie stifled a laugh at him being 'told off' as James composed his face and gave his Inspector the run down on the nights events.

"Evie was invited as part of the RDA, where she volunteers"

"RDA?"

"Riding for the disabled, they've put a bid in for the money, a beautiful woman can't hurt the cause now can it?" James grinned at Lewis then her.

"How much as he had to drink?!" Lewis asked Evie with a smile.

"Enough" she rolled her eyes "He got bored"

"I did _not_ get bored" James refuted with mock indignation "Anyway, I am her plus one as they say, there were pre dinner drinks, dinner and then speeches, lots and lots of speeches..."

"At which point you got bored?" Lewis challenged.

James gave Evie a pointed look, and her face infused with colour "Not entirely" he chuckled.

"Thank you" Lewis cut between them "And then?"

"And then there was a lot of back slapping, self congratulation of the higher echelons of Oxford society and an announcement that the grant would be awarded in 20 minutes" James continued "At which point I had a tap on the shoulder from our esteemed leader and hastened to the mens bathroom where I found..."

"Innocent asked you to look?" Lewis frowned.

"She asked me to assist her in clearing the area" James replied "It would seem that Terrence Stringer, who found the body, knew who she was, and alerted her"

"And Terrence Stringer is?" Lewis prompted.

"Over there" James pointed to a man standing alone at the bar, drinking an amber liquid slowly from a small glass "He's a journalist, sent to cover the event"

"Right" Lewis stood "I know what she said, but can you spare me 5 minutes? Observations on the body"

"Of course Sir" James also stood, and then turned to Evie "I won't be long"

She smiled an answer and he followed Lewis to the crime scene.

…...

James looked back in concern as Lewis stopped short at the doorway to the bathroom.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Lewis didn't answer for a moment, couldn't. The scene was horribly reminiscent, of another scene, almost twenty years ago. Only his own DI had been the victim, if that's what you could call it, the 'victim' of his own lonely lifestyle.

The body lay with blood oozing from the mouth, the face in a mask of agony, fingers still curled with pain. Blood adorned the walls, where it would appear that the victim had stumbled around before collapsing onto the floor. The red stood out in contrast to the white tiles.

"Sir?" James prompted.

"Sorry" Lewis looked at him, still disorientated "Right, is this how you found him?"

"Yes, apart from feeling for a pulse, nothing else was disturbed. There was no one else in here, I closed the door, and waited for SOCO" James replied "Strong smell of almonds"

"Arsenic?" Lewis asked.

"Pathologist says so" James answered.

"Indeed he does" a man stood from his place over the body "Locum I'm afraid, your regular cover is already out, Dr Fairstone"

"Inspector Lewis" Robbie shook hands with him automatically "Will you be doing the PM?"

"No that'll be the pleasure of your regular" he smiled "I believe she's having a night off, Laura Hobson and I go _way_ back"

James flashed Lewis a look "That so?" James asked.

"Yes" he nodded "We did our first placement together"

"Hmmm" Lewis said and then turned away "Thanks James" he said "You an' Evie get off now..." he turned to look at the bathroom again.

"Do you know him Sir?" James asked "The victim?"

"What?" Lewis looked startled "No, no just reminds me of something else, a while ago"

"Oh?" James prompted.

"With Morse" Lewis answered, and then retreated, James following, he stopped and turned to look at him "You're a lot like he was in some ways, and not in others. I'm glad you found Evie, don't end up a lonely old drunk DI with no one to mourn you properly but your sergeant"

James' face registered his shock at Lewis' comments.

"Thank you Sir" he replied "I'll try not to"

"Go on" Lewis smiled "Murder runs your life more than enough as it is, you and Evie get gone, don't let it ruin your weekend together"

"Thank you" James repeated, bowed his head slightly in respect and left quietly.


	31. Part II Chapter 30

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 30**

James turned and stopped along the riverside path, effectively halting their progress and facing Evie.

"I can't believe" he said "That I've hardly had the chance to see you all week and then when I do, not only do I have to share you with a room full of other people, but someone has the indecency to murder someone else"

Evie laughed, unlinking their fingers and wrapping a hand around his tie, slowly pulling him down, he grinned as she did.

"Stop moaning" she said lightly "You don't have to share me with anyone now, but more importantly, I don't have to share you"

"Not moaning" he answered "Just observing, the weekend isn't off to a flying start"

She kissed him softly, releasing his tie and wrapping her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear. He chuckled as he listened and then pulled back to look at her.

"Well that's tonight sorted then" he said, face alight with amusement "What about tomorrow?"

"We'll see" she smiled and he smiled back.

They started to walk again and James shot her several glances, his expression would seem indecisive if she'd seen, but she hadn't. He then smiled to himself as they headed for where the river path turned back towards town, or continued on into the darkness.

He tugged her hand as she went to turn towards town, looking along the path.

"What?" she turned her face towards him.

"This way" he said.

"_How_ drunk are you?" she laughed "That's the _wrong_ way"

"You'll see" he replied, full of mystery.

"See what?" she frowned, but allowed him to lead her forward "It's pitch down there James"

He fished in his pocket, withdrawing his phone and clicking a few buttons, shallow light illuminated the way, he looked at her, and she shrugged, following him. Not for the first time, he was aware of the depth of trust she placed in him, the way she seemed to trust him implicitly, when he'd seen her draw back from others. It humbled him and he wrapped an arm around her, protective of that trust.

"I have something to show you" he explained as they picked their way along the path "I was going to wait...but, well I want to"

"Down here?" she said cheekily, alcohol and comfort with him making her brave "You're a police officer, you should know better"

He laughed "Not that" he said and then glanced at her "Well maybe that, but something else first"

She stumbled slightly as he suddenly stopped and shone his light towards the water, he held onto her until she righted herself and then she followed the light.

"Oh you _are_ drunk" she laughed "We can't just hijack someone's narrow boat, no matter if you _are_ a policeman"

He laughed back "Not _someone's_ narrow boat" he said joyfully "_My_ narrow boat"

"Yours?" she asked in shock "Since when?"

"Since about...Oh two, three months. It was Stan Hooks, I tracked it down as part of the investigation, and well, his cousin said she was going to scrap it, I asked if I could buy it...she gave it to me"

"But why did you want it?" Evie asked "It's a bit big to row anywhere"

He smiled, stepping from the path onto the boat, tugging her hand, she followed.

"Stan built this" he explained "It seemed wrong for it to just be scrapped. He and Mary, his wife, they spent their whole married life here...It just seemed wrong"

She gave him a smile, _the_ smile and he laughed, pleased and embarrassed at the same time. Sentimental at heart, he was revealing something deep about his mostly hidden character to her and she appreciated it.

"Want to see inside?" his demeanour changed to that of a child desperate to show off their prized possession.

"Yes" she replied.

He turned and withdrew some keys from his pocket, unlocking a set of doors and reaching in to flick on some lights. Turning back he took her hand again.

"Mind the steps" he said "Quite steep"

Following him down, Evie found herself in a small room, what looked like a mini version of an aga stood in one corner, surrounded by a half built kitchen, or galley as she mentally corrected herself.

"It's no where near done yet" he warned "A repair yard has done the major work, fixing the hull and such, and bringing the electrics and plumbing up to date. The rest...well I've a few friends that are helping me out in return for free beer"

She followed him through a narrow walkway to another room, he tapped on a wall.

"Shower room" he said "Fully fitted, running water. This is the lounge"

Again, another original feature stood in the centre of one wall, a log burning stove. It looked old, but the glass on the doors was gleaming and it looked as if someone had spent hours restoring it to it's former glory.

"Keep logs up top" he explained "And there's a tank behind there, it heats all the water when it's on"

"This is amazing" she breathed, he smiled and led her through another door.

"It's only one berth" he said, switching on the light "But quite a big one"

Evie gaped as she saw the size of the bare room in front of her, it was easily as big as her own flat bedroom.

"It's huge!" she said.

"I know" he grinned "Most important room, has to be"

She giggled, seeing cushions, sleeping bags and blankets in a heap on the floor.

"Have you been sleeping here?" she asked.

"Sometimes" he shrugged and then laughed "Sometimes we get more drinking than working done"

He moved across the floor, throwing open a set of double doors at the end and stepping up, she followed him onto a deck.

"And _this_" he announced "Is where you can sit and see for miles, steer from here too, and down there" he pointed to a set of narrow stairs and a door even Evie would need to duck to get through "Is the engine and all the technical stuff"

He stepped behind her, putting his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder as she looked out over the bow.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly, she sensed the hesitation in his voice, the fear of being mocked maybe?

"I think" she sighed "That I was right about you, you are _full_ of surprises"

She felt the vibration through her body as he laughed.

"They kept a diary" he went on "Stan and Mary, together. They travelled the canals, Mary did little odd jobs. Stan sold fish, there used to be a lot in the river apparently, and he went night fishing. They grew stuff in pots on the top and sold it, they were happy here"

"You're right" she sighed "It would have been awful for something with so much history to be stripped and scrapped"

He kissed the side of her face "So that's my little secret" he said.

"Not so little" she chuckled and then turned "But thank you"

"What for?" he asked as she turned fully to face him.

"For sharing it with me"

He leaned down and kissed her, pulling away as the kiss deepened, got more passionate.

"Hmm" he sighed "Time to go I think"

"Do we have to?" she asked, blinking up at him "Can't we stay here?"

"There's no bed..." he protested lightly "And it's dusty and dirty, and I know it's May, but it still gets chilly"

"But there's plenty of floor" she smiled mischief at him "And blankets, and it's...romantic"

"Huh" he looked surprised "I suppose I can give the fire a test run"

She kissed him, smiling "Good"

...

_Thanks for the continued support from readers, reviewers, and those who have put this on alert/favourite. Indeed there is much more to come..._


	32. Part II - Chapter 31

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 31**

Monday morning, phone calls from Innocent and post mortem results came around far too fast in Lewis' opinion. After a disturbed nights sleep on Saturday and most of Sunday spent with a hungover and less than impressed Hathaway, interviewing half of Oxford, Lewis hoped this would be a simple one.

He was to be disappointed.

"Good morning Gentlemen" Laura said as they pushed their way into the mortuary "I'm afraid I don't have a definitive cause of death as yet"

Hathaway retained his aloof expression as Lewis sighed.

"I'm a pathologist" Laura told them "Not a miracle worker, I've only just finished, and I don't have _a_ cause of death, I have _three_ possible causes of death"

"I thought that the locum said arsenic?" Lewis asked "James smelled almonds"

"He had it all over him" Laura agreed "But hadn't ingested any"

"Can't you absorb arsenic?" James asked "Through the skin?"

"10 points to the man in the pink tie" Laura smiled "But no cigar, he had it on his clothes, and the skin, and mucus membranes. Like someone threw it at him, but it was fresh, limited absorption. Blood work will tell more, but I don't think it's that"

"So someone _threw_ arsenic at him" Lewis frowned "And then...?"

"And then he died"

"And the blood?"

"From broken glass" Laura replied "He ingested a quantity of crushed glass before he died. It had a sandpaper effect on his mouth, gullet and stomach, but he was dead before it could do any major damage. He would have been pretty uncomfortable, but he hadn't lost enough blood for it to be fatal"

"Someone fed him broken glass?" James asked with disbelief "Forced?"

"No" Laura replied "Probably in a shot of whiskey, taken in one go, he will have swallowed it quickly, before he realised. It was a rush job I think, glass is usually powdered and fed to someone over time when used as a murder weapon"

"Comforting" Lewis muttered "So powdered glass didn't kill him, and arsenic didn't kill him, any idea what did?"

"And my third answer" she grinned and pulled the sheet back, revealing a small and round hole in the victims chest "Bullet wound"

"Is it April fools day?" Lewis asked Hathaway with a scowl "She winding us up?"

"I don't think so Sir" James replied in a resigned tone.

"Nope" Laura said "He was also shot, but _that_ didn't kill him either. Very small bullet, and it only lodged into the muscle, would have smarted a bit, but again, not fatal"

"Smarted a bit" James repeated under his breath.

"So what exactly _do_ you have?" Lewis asked.

"Right now" Laura replied "Three _attempts_ at murder, but whilst awaiting the test results, an open verdict"

"Oh God, what on earth...?!" Lewis huffed.

"You can ask God, Sir" James rocked on his heels, grinning "Though in my experience, He likes us to work these little riddles out on our own"

Lewis fixed him with a sour look "I liked you better when you were a miserable sod" he said "Go and see what trace SOCO found, I know you're dying to get in the other room anyway"

James didn't even bother to deny it, merely smiled and headed for the door.

…...

James took in the scene in the other room and decided he didn't like it very much.

"Ow c'mon Eeevs!" someone persisted "It's just a night out!"

_That's what __**I**__ call her, _he thought furiously.

"Don't call me that please" she said quietly. They both had their back to him and James waited, he was pleased to hear her say she didn't want someone else calling her that.

Evie continued "It's been a long day, and it's not done yet Gordy, I'd love to, but I'm tired and just want to go home"

_Ah, 'Gordy', the annoying little ….. person that obviously doesn't like no as an answer._

"Just one drink?" Gordy wheedled "Please?"

Evie turned and saw James in the doorway, her face flushed and Gordy also turned sensing her hesitation.

"Hello Sergeant" she rambled "What can I do for you?"

"Blood work?" he almost snapped "From Theodore Brookes?"

"Right, yes" she turned back, but Gordy stood in her way "Excuse me" she muttered.

Gordy edged slightly, meaning Evie had to squeeze past him, he looked triumphant. James strode forward, controlling the urge to knock the smugness off his face.

"Making any headway?" Gordy asked, the double entendre not lost on any party in the room "On your case obviously"

"That's what I'm here for" James towered over him, using his height as intimidation.

"Well good luck" Gordy grinned at him, not giving an inch "Hope you find out whatever it is"

"I am trying to" James replied, his face closed "But you're in my way"

"Oh!" the younger man made a show of moving away, and James felt more comfortable between this man and Evie.

"Well, I'll see you later Evie" Gordy said "James"

"Detective Sergeant Hathaway" James replied coldly.

"Of course" the grin was _infuriating_.

James glared after him as he left, only turning when he felt Evie's hand on his own.

He glanced at her "I'm sorry darling" he said "But he really pisses me off"

She smiled and looked down "He's just lonely I think, gets a bit enthusiastic when someone is nice to him"

"You're nice to everyone" James turned and looked at her properly and smiled "Even me"

"Are you coming round tonight?" she asked "So I can be nice to you?"

He huffed a little laughter "I thought you were tired"

"I am" she admitted, her fingers making patterns on the back of his hand "Someone kept me awake last night"

His eyes met hers and the intensity took her breath away "I'd tell that someone if I were you" he said quietly "Though it's not like you need beauty sleep, you're always beautiful"

She smiled shyly and leaned into him, resting her face between his neck and shoulder "I don't want to tell him" she sighed and then pulled away, realising where they were "He's pretty wonderful, he's worth it"

James breathed in, they were so close, standing there and he couldn't get enough of this, he didn't think he'd ever be able to.

…...

James held a groan as he saw Innocent stride into the office, she always _strode_, he mused, when she had something to shout about.

"Cause of death?" she demanded.

"Open as yet" Lewis replied.

"Suspects?"

"Without a cause of death Ma'am...?" James tried.

Jean fixed him with a withering look "I thought it was arsenic?" she shot back "Surely just need conformation? You must have _some_ ideas?"

"He was almost poisoned" Lewis began "Almost killed by powdered glass, and almost shot to death"

"Well he's not almost dead" she retorted.

"No Ma'am" Lewis replied "_Very_ dead, we all agree on that"

"Then?"

"We are following various lines of enquiry" James replied.

He received his second withering look in as many minutes "And is that what I tell the Chief Constable?" she asked, her tone like acid "Because _he_ thinks that had he been there, the perpetrator would be languishing at her majesties pleasure as we speak"

"Maybe he should have gone then Ma'am" Lewis said "Instead of delegating"

"Thankfully" she gave them a rueful smile, dropping the aggression "I resisted the urge to tell him the self same thing. I'm cap in hand here boys, what can I tell him?"

"That we are awaiting a definitive cause of death?" James suggested "Before pursuing the list of suspects we have? To aid in a speedy apprehension of the murderer?"

"I knew there was a reason I like you" Jean pointed at him before leaving the office as fast as she came.

"Well done" Lewis nodded.

"Thank you Sir" James replied "Have something here" he paused the CCTV "Mr Brookes arguing with someone in the lobby about half an hour before he died"

"Who?" Lewis frowned.

"I don't know, has his back to the camera, I'm going to keep looking" James muttered.

"Give it to Julie" Lewis stood "Got an address to go with those keys he had in his pocket"


	33. Part II Chapter 32

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 32**

James tried not to look impatient as Lewis tried every key except the obvious one at the front door of Brookes house. Of course, he mused, it was obvious to _him_, but it didn't always follow that it was obvious to everyone else. What _was_ obvious though was that he hadn't done a good a job of controlling his face as he thought.

"Next time Sergeant" Lewis said wryly as the door swung open "_You_ take the keys"

"Sorry Sir" James muttered, stepping through behind and closing it again.

"So the humble abode of Theodore Brookes" Lewis said, looking around at the plush surroundings.

"Very traditional cottage" James remarked "In a modern and totally untraditional way"

It was as close to a description as either man could get really. The house was what would be termed a 'new build', but on the interior, someone had tried hard to make it seem an old house. False beams threatened to concuss even Lewis as they made their way through the hall way, complete with an umbrella stand and pair of highly fashionable with the country set, yet highly clean, Wellington boots.

Rugs adorned polished floors and panelled doors lead to a sitting room, kitchen, with a gleaming aga as big a James' kitchen, and a study.

"Up or down?" James offered.

"Down" Lewis said "The only place that looks lived in is the study"

James took two steps towards his destination and paused "Did he have anyone at the dinner with him?" he asked "A partner or someone?"

"His secretary" Lewis mumbled "Life long bachelor apparently"

James nodded "Shouldn't be any nasty surprises upstairs then"

Famous last words.

…...

"Oh" James came through the study door to see Lewis piling folders and papers into boxes.

"Yes" Lewis said "Our Ted had fingers in many pies, he was into a lot of dealing, property, cars, antiques, you name it, he sold it"

"Young boys?" James asked, Lewis at first thought he was being facetious, until he glanced up and saw him holding a lap top "Had a quick look, seems he may be a life long bachelor, but liked his companions just this side of legal"

"Anything else upstairs?"

"Usual medicine cupboard, paracetamol, sleeping pills, toothpaste" James replied "Spare room with empty drawers and a made up bed, master bedroom with clothes, books, oh and the bedside cupboard with more sex toys than a shop and enough lube to...well a lot. With condoms and viagra for added frisson..."

"At least he was safe" Lewis replied "So much for no nasty surprises then"

"Seen worse" Hathaway smirked "Though that lot, combined with the laptop, might guide us towards a motive"

"Seen worse or got worse?" Lewis teased lightly, receiving a snort from James at his question "What's on the lap top then? Pictures?"

James opened it "Web sites" he tapped through the history "For 'dates'. Basically, they're dating sites, exclusively for men, who want to meet up for no strings sex. There's several areas on the sight, younger men, older men, married men etcetera. Brookes likes the 'Just Legal' page, but to access it, I need a password"

"One for Gurdip then" Lewis said.

"He's ready and waiting" James nodded.

"Right, lets get this lot out to the car and back to the station, see what Julie's got and what Gurdip can turn up. Tomorrow, I want to talk to the secretary again, and anyone else at his office" He caught a fleeting look of disappointment on his sergeants face "Unless you have somewhere better to be?"

James shuffled and coughed, and then spoke.

"Right" he bounced the car keys in his hand, and picked up three boxes, stacking them on top of each other.

Lewis looked at his watch "But as it's 6 o'clock, already, we'll take this lot back to the station, and log it in, and then, if she who must be obeyed isn't around we shall take some time owed I think"

"What are you suggesting Sir?" James replied with a smirk.

"Good old fashioned skiving" Lewis grinned "I promised Laura dinner at her favourite restaurant"

…...

James watched Evie as she took his plate and straddled him on the sofa, her hands creeping around the back of his neck.

"Exactly how much of that wine did you drink before I got here?" he asked, humour in his eyes.

"I was frustrated, waiting" she met his eyes with amusement of her own "And needed to pass the time"

She bent her head and kissed his chest where he'd loosened his tie and undone a couple of buttons. He couldn't answer for a moment, his just let his head fall back into her hands and closed his eyes. The day melted away.

He cupped her face gently in his hands and lifted her head "You have no idea what you do to me" he whispered, laying small delicate kisses on her face.

She moaned and he kissed her lips softly, trying to communicate how he felt without words, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he said them.

He watched as she pulled back and lifted her top over her head, allowing it to drop to the floor behind her, he ran gentle hands up her waist and torso, thumbs tracing the outline of her bra.

He bent forward, now kissing her bared skin, nipping lightly as she held him closer, arching her back. He looked up and he saw the same intensity in her eyes as he knew were in his own, he brought her face down to his, and kissed her, allowing himself to get lost.

"Oh James" she breathed as his lips moved to her neck and collar bone, his hands on her back pulling her ever closer.

"So beautiful" he uttered into her skin.

"Please..." her hands tightening on his shoulders.

"I know" he soothed, continuing.

She shuddered as he moved his hands to her thighs, sliding them gently upwards.

And then she resisted , pulling away and standing up. She leaned forward and pulled his hand gently. He complied and stood, watching as she removed the tie, and unbuttoned the shirt, allowing it to fall where they stood.

He felt humble, standing there as she touched him, he didn't care if it was alcohol induced. They had slept together, in both meanings of the phrase, but this was different, she was giving herself to him, totally. The fact that she trusted him so implicitly after what she'd been through made him fiercely protective, no one would hurt her again, he vowed privately, because he'd give everything he had, his life, to stop that happening. He loved her, he knew it, and he admitted it to himself finally.

He buried his face in her hair, feeling her hands roam his chest, his ribs, his back. His own hands mimicked her actions, stroking softly, enjoying the small sighs she gave as a result.

He looked up and cradled her face again, just looking at her, it was all there, he realised. Love, contentment, faith, all in one person.

"James I..." but his lips cut her off, she wanted to tell him, what she'd come to realise today. The incident with Gordy had sealed it, he was a touch jealous, she realised, but more than that, his instinct had been to protect her. Any feelings she had of being wary with him had vanished, and she knew, she loved him, totally.

"Shhh" he murmured between kisses "It's OK"

He'd seen the look of uncertainty, and he didn't want her to say anything she wasn't ready for. He wasn't ready for the words, not yet.

…...


	34. Part II Chapter 33

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 33**

James sat, in the dark, looking through the window, a glass of water in his hand untouched. Thoughts were milling in his head, this was the first time he'd been kept awake like this for a while, but the knowledge didn't bother him, or scare him, he knew why and he accepted it. His choices from here on may well need to consider someone else.

He started slightly as warm hands curved around his shoulders, and soft lips kissed his cheek.

"Sorry darling" he sighed "Didn't mean to wake you"

"Come back to bed" she whispered.

He took her hand in his free one and kissed it, then cradled it to his cheek.

"I will" he promised.

"You've got such a beautiful soul James" she whispered, her head on his shoulder.

He smiled "I didn't think scientists believed in the soul"

"I didn't" she agreed "Until I met you"

He kissed her hand again and stood, and she went into his arms, standing there.

"One glass" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I had one glass of wine, that I didn't finish, before you arrived"

James felt like laughing, crying, blurting it all out, but he held his counsel.

Neither spoke again as they went back to bed, and this time James slept, Evie safely in his arms, where they both needed her to be.

…...

The office of Theodore Brookes was understated, James thought, compared to his home. The secretary, who immediately corrected them to her title, PA, was a mousy woman in her 40's. With an underlying steel.

"Would you recognise this man Marianne?" Lewis pushed a photograph across the desk towards Brookes secretary. It was a still that had been taken from the video of Brookes arguing with the unidentified man in the lobby.

"Yes, well, I _think _it's Brogan" she replied.

"Brogan?" James prompted.

"Brogan Taloy" she replied "His son"

"Mr Brookes had a son?" Lewis looked at James, clearly wondering how they'd missed such a piece of information.

"They are recently reacquainted" Marianne explained "Oh I know the rumours, most of them true. But way back in his University days, Mr B had an affair with a woman, very hush hush. Brogan was the result"

"And both men only just found out?" James asked.

"No, they've always known" she replied "But Mr B had kept his distance, until Brogan came looking"

"And what was Brogan looking for?" Lewis asked.

"Money" Marianne sighed.

"Did he get any?" James questioned.

"No, nor will he" Marianne took a defensive pose "He's a waster and a drop out, clutching on to a rich father"

"So Mr Brookes declined to support his son?" James pressed.

"He always supported him, until he was 21" she continued her defensive stance "And would have after, but Brogan...he took it for granted, and when he wanted _more_ money for...well to waste, Mr B said no"

"And how...?" Lewis looked at her with speculation "Do _you_ know all this?"

"Because I have to deal with Brogan's incessant phone calls and visits whenever he gets turned away" she replied "I also bought the birthday and Christmas cards and presents over the years"

"Where might we find Brogan?" James asked.

"Try his mothers" Marianne said icily "That's usually where he holes up when the last lot of cash has run out. I'll print out the address"

James stopped as they prepared to leave "You said that he didn't get any money, nor will he" he asked "Who does? Who inherits?"

"I have no idea" Marianne replied "You'd have to ask his solicitor"

…...

James drove to the address they had been given as Lewis fiddled with the radio.

"CD's in the glove" James grinned, receiving a dirty look "It's OK, it's not _all_ chanting monks, there's a couple of Evie's in there"

Lewis snorted with humour "I hope she's got better taste in music than you"

James chuckled "She actually likes some of mine"

"She's humouring you" Lewis replied with wise amusement "Like you do when you first fall in love, you humour someone. And the fact that her CD's are even _in_ here, means you're doing the same"

"Love, Sir?" James kept his face impassive, but he couldn't control his heart rate.

"Yes Sergeant" Lewis told him "Love"

James coughed uncertainly "No one mentioned that"

"Well maybe _someone_ should" Lewis directed at him, James chose not to answer.

…...

"Can I help you?"

The woman's voice was slightly annoyed as she watched James looking through her front windows.

"Sergeant Hathaway" he whipped his ID out and gestured to Robbie "Inspector Lewis, Oxford CID Ma'am"

No matter how many years he did this job, he always felt guilty at being caught prying into someone's home. The woman's voice made him feel like a peeping Tom.

"What's he done this time?" she sighed, dropping shopping bags at the door to get her keys out.

James picked them up as she unlocked the door.

"He?" Lewis prompted "Sounds like you are expecting us"

"With Brogan" she replied "You learn to expect the police at some point"

"So you know Brogan Taloy?" James asked, standing with the bags in the hallway.

"He's my half brother" she answered and gestured to the bags "Kitchen will do fine thank you"

James put the bags onto a kitchen worktop as Lewis followed them in.

"Does he live here?"

"He did" she nodded "Until I kicked him out"

"I thought this was your mothers home?" James questioned.

"It is" she confirmed "She died last week"

"I'm very sorry" James murmured.

"Thank you" she smiled slightly and started unpacking the bags "Not unexpected, not that Brogan cared. He just wanted the will read so he could drink, or gamble, or whatever he does with the proceeds of the estate. Not that there's much"

"So you and Brogan had the same mother?" Lewis asked.

"Yes" she nodded "He's older than me. From some affair with a man when mum worked at the University as a scout. I came along much later, to her husband, my dad"

"And your name?" James asked.

"Felicity" she replied "Felicity Power"

"Felicity" Lewis asked "You said you kicked him out. Any idea where he might be?"

"Probably trying to get money out of his father" she snorted "Came home midday Sunday, drunk as a Lord and covered in blood, that was when I told him to go, and not come back"

"And you weren't concerned?" James asked.

"No" she faced him full on "He'd probably been in a fight, or fallen or something. I truly do not care any more. He put mum through hell, now she's gone, I have no reason to put up with him. I only did it for her"

It was obvious they were almost at a dead end here.

"Would you happen to have a picture of Brogan?" Lewis asked.

Felicity rifled through a cabinet as she spoke "So, what's he done? Bar brawl? Ripped off someone and got caught?"

"We're not sure yet" James took the picture "But we do need to trace him urgently"

"Try the pubs" she said "Or the bookies, or anywhere where you can spend money. I gave him what I had in the house, £400. He took it and left"

"Thank you" Lewis said "Do you happen to have any of his things still?"

"What little he hadn't sold or pawned" she replied "He took"

…...


	35. Part II Chapter 34

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 34**

Lewis tapped on Innocents door.

"Yes?" she looked up "Ah Robbie, anything?"

"Definite suspect" he told her coming through the door, James at his heels "Brookes had a son evidently, and he's looking _very_ good for this"

"Is he now?" she asked "I take it he's in the cells?"

"Well no" James muttered "We can't find him"

"I'm sorry James" she stood, walking to the front of her desk and leaning on it, folding her arms "For a minute there, I _swear_ you said you can't find him"

"We can't" Lewis defended "We have uniform trawling favourite haunts but...his sister kicked him out, _after_ he came home covered in blood and drunk. Not been seen since"

"So he's gone to ground" Jean sighed "Great"

"We'll find him Ma'am" Lewis replied.

"Oh I know you will" Jean replied, it wasn't a statement, it was a warning "Go on then, go detect"

"There is something else Ma'am" Lewis said, shooting a look at James, who took the hint, all be it grudgingly.

"I'll er...go and detect then" James said smartly before leaving them alone, shutting the door behind him with a snap.

"So...?" Jean prompted "Hathaway getting on your nerves is he?"

"No Ma'am" Lewis replied "Laura...Laura has decided to retire, at the end of the year, Christmas"

"And so have you?" she surmised, if she was honest, she knew this was coming.

"I don't want you to think I don't appreciate that you took me back..." Robbie said "But..."

"I know you appreciate it" she smiled "And though I'll be sorry to see you go _again_, I understand why you came back, and why you're going"

"Thank you" Lewis smiled, he had worried about her reaction.

"I take it you haven't told James?"

"Not yet" Lewis said "I was wondering..."

"If I'd offer him your job?" she finished "He's more than capable, he might not want it though, he didn't last time"

"Things are different now" Robbie said "He's more...settled"

"The girlfriend?" Jean asked.

"I think so" Lewis smiled.

"Then tell him" Jean said "And I'll put his name forward for the Inspectors course, he can always turn it down"

"Thank you Ma'am"

"Now go and catch me a killer" she ordered.

…...

Lewis was met with an empty room and a scrawled note on his desk when he returned.

_Mortuary called, we have been summoned. Taken my car, see you there._

"Huh" Lewis screwed it up and fired it at the bin, missing "Driving myself am I?"

…...

Evie stepped out of the side door and tiptoed through the shadows, reaching the figure she slid her hands inside his jacket, running them up his chest whilst turning her face upwards, he did what she expected, and kissed her.

"Hmmm" James murmured into her lips "Why are you trying to steal my notebook?"

"I'm not" she murmured back "I'm trying to steal your cigarettes, I ran out"

"Other side" he replied as he felt her hand go into his other inside breast pocket "I knew there had to be an ulterior motive for being frisked by a beautiful woman"

"There's _always_ an ulterior motive" she grinned up at him "But not always what you think"

"Sounds promising" he uttered "We're done when we're finished here. How long before you are?"

"When you leave" she whispered, shivering slightly in the cool air.

"My place?" he pulled her closer against him.

"Soon as I'm done" she replied, blinking at him "You better go in before you're missed"

"Not yet" he stepped away and sat down, she sat next to him, under his arm "I came as soon as Hobson called, Lewis is on his way, we have a minute or two"

He wondered if she could see through him.

…...

James looked up as Lewis came in to Laura's office.

"Ah there you are"

"So?" Lewis prompted "Cause of death? Have you solved it yet?"

"Dr Hobson" James sat back in his chair and folded one leg over the other "_Insisted_ that we wait for you"

"Oh stop with the smug thing" Robbie muttered good naturedly.

"Apologies Sir" James stood, not stopping the smug thing _at all_.

"James" Lewis stopped him and closed the office door to "Just a minute"

James gave him a speculative look and halted, waiting.

"Laura and I, we've decided that we're going to throw it in, for good" Robbie said in a rush, adding "At Christmas"

"Oh" James looked slightly taken aback "That's what you wanted to talk to Innocent about?"

"Yes" Robbie nodded "Look, she's putting your name forward for the Inspectors course" he held up a hand at the put out expression James adopted "I know, I know, interfering. Nothings set in stone James, you can always decline it, but she wants to...I _think_ she wants you to take my job"

"Right" James was slightly tight lipped "Well thank you for the thought, I'll speak to The Chief Superintendent tomorrow"

"James, don't be hasty" Lewis sighed "Think about it"

"I will" and he left the room, Lewis could sense he was quietly outraged at it all being done behind his back, so to speak. But he also knew he'd be forgiven. Forgiveness was one of his sergeant's better traits. Lewis shrugged, he'd come round.

…...

Laura smiled as they came through "Ah there you are"

"Here I am" Robbie smiled back "I hear you've narrowed it down? The cause of death?"

"Yes" she nodded "Though you're not going to like it"

James sighed, sensing another long night. His vision of some peace and quiet with Evie and a take away vanished like smoke, the analogy made him want another cigarette.

"Death" she went on "Is not a result of any of the attempts made. Death was from heart failure, caused by a rapid drop in blood pressure"

"Natural?" Robbie sighed.

"Not quite" she replied "He had a rather large dose of viagra in his system, combine that with the GTN spray he had liberally applied under his tongue, and you have problems"

"Problems?!" Lewis replied "I'd say death can be termed as a problem"

"Brookes suffered with angina, for which he was prescribed GTN or Glycerin Tri-Nitrate spray. Get chest pains and you pop a spray under the tongue, it dilates the blood vessels and relieves the pain" Laura explained "Viagra is contra indicated in patients on nitrates, it can cause massive loss of BP which can result in cardiac arrest and death"

"So he should never have taken the viagra"? James asked.

"No" Laura nodded "You should be looking at the doctor who prescribed them, guidelines are very clear. _Usually_ the increased, ah, activity that occurs after viagra is taken, when combined with the nitrates, causes the drop. My guess here is that he took the viagra, for whatever reason... and then was attacked in the toilets. The arsenic thrown, the glass, the shot. His life being at risk would have produced enough stress on the heart to probably cause an angina attack, for which he used the spray. Then that was it, lights out"

"Lights out indeed" Lewis mumbled "James, I don't suppose that massive brain of yours can remember which doctor prescribed the viagra?"

"Not off hand Sir" James smirked.

"Other things on your mind sergeant?" Laura asked with a smile.

"This is a very complex case doctor" he replied, his face giving nothing away except for the small lift at one side of his mouth.

"Right" Lewis nodded to Laura who covered the body again "We'll track the doctor down tomorrow. You done here?"

"See you at home" she replied "We just need to finish up, won't be long"

…...

_Massive thanks to readers and reviewers and to those following the story. I don't know if I will be able to fit in a chapter dedicated to Hobson and Lewis, but I will try and rework one I've done and see what happens :)_


	36. Part II Chapter 35

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 35**

Evie had noticed the apparent change in James' mood the minute he opened the door to her. He had withdrawn slightly, was thoughtful. It was something she was getting used to. He could change like this, become introverted almost at times.

He pressed play on the CD and settled his head in Evie's lap and sighed as he felt her start to play with his hair. She didn't speak, but she knew something was bothering him. He'd tell her if he wanted to, if he wanted someone to listen, or her opinion.

He did, and he intended to, he just wondered how to do it without sounding like a 'pompous twat'. It wouldn't be the first time she'd called him that either. Laid back almost to a fault, he'd discovered that she was like a slow cooker, turn the pressure up one notch too much and she'd blow. And she had, a couple of times, once _at_ him over his attitude towards Gordy who she saw as harmless (even if he knew that underneath, she was uncomfortable around him) and if he was honest, _he _was uncomfortable because basically, he was insecure.

"Lewis told me he and Laura are retiring at Christmas" he finally muttered.

"Mmm?" Evie replied "I think Laura is ready for it"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No" she replied "But then you and Robbie are close, we're not, just work colleagues"

"I suppose" he sighed.

"Will you stay?" Evie asked. He'd sometimes hinted that if Lewis went, then so would he, try a new direction.

"I don't know" he admitted "Before, when he's talked about it, actually _done_ it, I've not wanted to. Wouldn't feel right, we kind of fit, me and Lewis. Both as outdated as each other in some ways"

"You're hardly outdated James" Evie said softly.

"I am though" he refuted "The way I think, the way I go about things. Maybe not outdated, but I do things differently. Everyone expects me to be something else. A fast track detective from Cambridge, I think that they expect me to be more like Innocent. I'm not really"

"That's not a bad thing" Evie protested.

"It might be in the police" he replied "If Lewis goes and I stay, I'll end up with another DI, who thinks I've just walked into a position because I'm a smart arse and don't have a clue what it's like to work the way up"

"You _are_ a smart arse" she chuckled, and he smiled "But you've had to work to get where you are, just because you didn't do years on the beat doesn't mean you don't deserve it. Though of course, I'm biased"

He looked up at her "I should hope so"

"There is always another option" she ventured.

"Promotion?" he correctly deducted "I know, thought about that too. Innocent has put my name forward for an Inspectors course. Without asking I might add"

"Then she must think it's a forgone conclusion" Evie surmised "That you're capable and should you want it, the job is yours"

"But do I want it?" he sighed.

"Do you?"

"I honestly don't know" he frowned "Better position, better money. Less leg work, would give me more time to...well more time"

He didn't want to verbalise just _what_ it would give him more time for, but in the back of his mind he knew. For the future. More money to support someone other than himself, and more time to spend with that person, or people, should the future be agreeable.

"What else would you do?"

"Don't know that either" he laughed softly.

"You have a while to decide" Evie soothed.

"I know" he smiled at her "I just feel like I'm being shoved in one direction, and I'm kind of annoyed about it"

Evie smiled "Having your life arranged for you?"

"Mmm" he agreed, and then sat up "Though thinking on it, didn't work out too badly last time"

Evie gave him that lovely smile, shy and happy and he smiled back.

"Are you staying?" he asked.

"Yes, if you'll have me"

"Silly question" he snorted and lay back down again, closing his eyes and relaxing as her fingers went to work again.

…...

Evie stirred and turned over as she felt James moving beside her.

"Hathaway" she heard him say, assuming his phone must have disturbed her initially, she looked at the clock, 2.15am.

She heard him take in information and give small responses before telling the caller he was on his way and hanging up.

"Work?" she asked, looking up as he sat up.

"Yes, sighting of the Brookes suspect" he replied, and then put a hand on her arm as she started to get out of bed "Stay" he said "No point in ruining your nights sleep as well. I doubt I'll be back before morning, just drop the latch..."

"Oh, well if..." she faltered.

"Yes, I'm sure" he replied, pulling on the clothes he'd stepped out of a few hours earlier "I'd rather you weren't driving around at this time of night on your own"

"Oh, well OK" she smiled at him "Thanks"

He leaned over the bed, kissing her "Goodnight darling" he chuckled before leaving her.

Heading for his car he looked back at his flat, there was someone in there, he realised, someone he felt comfortable _leaving_ there while he wasn't. The someone, that if by some miracle this was a short job, would still be there to welcome him when he came back. The thought made him smile as he started the car.

…...

James found himself outside the Charitable Homeless Shelter, and he checked the address control had given him, it was correct.

"Sighting of a suspect?" he asked the uniformed officer on the door.

"Yes Sir" the PC answered "A disturbance was called in, we attended, it's your suspect Brogan Taloy, so we held him"

"Thank you" James took the steps two at a time.

The building was just as he remembered, and so was Barbara Graham, wringing her hands with a female PC outside her office.

"Mrs Graham" he inclined his head in greeting "We really must meet in better circumstances"

She smiled coyly at his comment, pushing her greying hair back girlishly "We must sergeant" she replied.

"I understand there has been a disturbance?" James asked, looking around.

"Yes sarge" the PC replied "Called in by Mrs Graham, Taloy wanted a bed for the night, but the shelter is full, he barged his way in. He's in the office with Bates, and he's not very cooperative"

"Thanks Suzie" James nodded, and nodded to Barbara before entering the office and closing the door behind him.


	37. Part II Chapter 36

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 36**

"Ah at last!" a dishevelled man stood from behind Mrs Graham's desk as James entered the room "Someone wearing a tie, I assume that means you're in charge of these _monkeys_?"

"I am Detective Sergeant Hathaway" James replied coldly "And yes, I am in charge, for now"

"Then give me my slap on the wrists and lets all get to bed hmmm?" Taloy replied haughtily, leaning his hands on the desk.

"Brogan Taloy?" James asked.

"Yes, obviously" Taloy rolled his eyes "I told this idiot that, thought you said you were a _detective_?!"

"I am" James answered "Investigating the death of Theodore Brookes, your father. We've been looking for you"

"Well now you've found me" Taloy held his arms out to the side "Thank you for the _compassion_ in delivering the news of my father, but as there is no room at the inn, I shall be on my way"

"No" James stared him down "You won't. In addition to the disturbance tonight, we have questions relating to your fathers death"

"He was a useless father, who turned his own son away in his hour of need" Taloy snapped "What more do you need to know?"

"We'll discuss that at the police station" James replied "When you've sobered up"

"Oh I don't think so" Taloy barged around the desk, to be met by a wall of her majesties finest. Bates was as tall as James, but twice as wide.

"Sit _down_" both officers thundered together, Taloy didn't seem to know when he was beaten and tried to push between them.

James took hold of his arm and pushed him back, and Taloy resisted until he found himself face down on the desk being fitted with Bates handcuffs.

"This is an outrage!" Taloy hissed, kicking back. With years of experience as a beat copper, Bates avoided the flailing legs, James wasn't so lucky, catching a sharp heel or two to the shin.

"Sh..." he grumbled through gritted teeth "I'm adding assaulting a police officer to that as well"

Bates tried to hide his amusement as James glowered at Taloy.

"Get him to the station" James muttered, following them out of the room.

He stopped and glanced back, something bothered him about the room, something from his memory was trying to get his attention but he couldn't pin point it. He shook it off, assisting Bates to take a protesting Taloy from the building and to the waiting police van.

He turned to the female PC and Mrs Graham as they followed them out and watched.

"PC Fallow will take your statement Mrs Graham" he told the older woman kindly "You take care"

"I will, thank you sergeant" Barbara smiled "Remember you're welcome, any time, cup of tea when you are passing"

"Thank you" he smiled at her kindness and turned back to his car.

"Pulled there sarge" Bates muttered out of the side of his mouth with a grin.

James stopped with his hand on the car door and fixed Bates with a look.

"I hope he throws up in your van" he said as a parting shot.

…...

Having spent the day on the receiving end of smart comments, one word answers and monotone explanations of the investigations James was working on regarding the movements of their main suspect, the victim and the other people involved in the case, Lewis had had enough. At 5 o'clock he finally gave up.

Standing and shrugging into his jacket he glared at James.

"You can handle the interview" he said sourly "When the doctor passes Taloy fit"

"Right" James didn't even look up.

"For goodness sake Hathaway!" Lewis exploded "Grow up! You can really be a petulant child at times. No one is _forcing_ you to do anything!"

James looked up, his face carefully arranged into an expression of mild surprise. He found himself looking at the door as it swung violently shut, and he blinked at the bang.

"Yes sir" he muttered, turning back to the computer.

He couldn't get to the bottom of it. The feeling that he was _missing_ something. Something vitally important. The feeling had nagged at him all day, so once again, he started at the beginning, putting things onto logical order, knowing that he needed to find it, whatever it was.

…...

"No home to go to?"

James looked up to see Jean Innocent looking at him from the doorway of his office. He looked at his watch, startled by the comment, it was gone 8 already.

"I could ask the same of you" he replied.

"I'm going now" she told him "And anyway, I get paid more than you to not have a life"

"Nice to be appreciated" James replied dryly.

"You are" she retorted "Enough that I've put you forward for the Inspectors course in Manchester next month"

"I know" he answered tonelessly.

"So?" she wasn't one to beat around the bush, and sometimes he appreciated her directness.

"I'm going" he decided, on the spot, for reasons he didn't quite understand.

"Home or on the course?"

"Both" he said, standing.

"Good" she nodded "I need a DI I can trust when Lewis goes"

"Thank you Ma'am" he said quietly.

"Don't thank me" she answered him "Just don't let me down. I expect results"

"I'm sure I'll do my best"

"I'm sure you will" she nodded "Now, you have leave booked this weekend if I remember correctly?"

"Yes" his eyes narrowed, sensing that his planned weekend of music with the band and some time with Evie wasn't going to happen now.

"I'll see to it you're not disturbed" Jean said "Call it a perk. Danvers can take over on this case until Monday. Start your weekend tomorrow"

"Oh, thank you Ma'am" he looked taken aback.

"Just don't brag about it" she smiled "I don't want to be accused of favouritism"

"Wouldn't dream of it Ma'am" he returned her smile.

…...

James stopped at his favourite take away, picking up the order and then dropping into the late opening shop a few doors down, choosing wine and some other bits and pieces he anticipated needing that night.

Driving in the opposite direction to home, he slowed as he saw Evie's flat in darkness, and her car not there, turning out of the street and heading for the hospital.

He drove carefully, humming along to the music playing as he did, mulling over the conversation he'd had with Lewis a few days earlier about his taste in music, and his feelings for Evie, and apparently, her feelings for him.

He smiled as he remembered the look on his superiors face when he'd denied that love had been mentioned. James thought of himself as someone who didn't give away his feelings easily, he was starting to realise that he may be more transparent. At least to those who had got close. Like Lewis, and Laura, and now Evie. Even Innocent seemed to know him better than he gave her credit for.

…...

"Hello you" Evie answered her mobile with a smile.

"Hello darling" James' smile matched her own "What are you doing?"

"Just finishing up some work" she replied "And going home"

"Just finished myself, for the weekend no less" he said "Was hoping you were still up"

"Had some bits to sort out before my days off" she explained.

"Can I see you?" his voice sounded gruff and she could picture him, looking down, maybe kicking at something distractedly and smiled to herself.

"That's every night this week" she lightly teased.

"Is that a no?"

"It's an observation" she replied.

"A yes observation or a no observation?" Again she could picture the half smile, eyes moving around in his discomfort at possibly opening himself to rejection, she didn't know why he worried.

"A yes observation" she said "I'll be done in about 10 minutes"

"Good" she heard the relief in his voice "Because I'm outside"

"Oh you are are you?" she laughed.

"I drove by your place, your car wasn't there, so I came here, and it was" he admitted.

She laughed "Won't be long"

"Don't be"

...

_Oh the joys of technology! I have some net access for the time being so hopefully will get a few chapters uploaded - I haven't been idle on this story!_


	38. Part II Chapter 37

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 37**

James waited leaning against his car, idly smoking. He heard a noise from the undergrowth, frowning as he couldn't see anything.

"Hello little urban fox" he muttered.

His attention focussed on the front doors as they opened and Evie came through, he watched her bid goodnight to the security guard and head towards him, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. He smiled to himself, every night for a consecutive seven. Just didn't feel right being on his own at night these days. No matter what each of them did at work or with their free time, they always managed to seem to come together at some point in the day, and it just felt right.

Evie felt someone clutch her arm, hard, as she headed towards James and froze, she couldn't do anything for a second.

"He watches you!" a voice said.

She looked at the owner of the voice, he looked homeless, smelled so too, but the look on his face scared her.

"Let go!" she tugged her arm with no avail.

"Be careful!" the man said "He watches you!"

"Oi!" James shouted.

The hand on her elbow was removed and the person staggered back at the force which James pushed him.

"Let her go!"

James stood in front of her, lunging for the man, who eluded him.

"He watches!" he said one last time before running back into the darkness. James made to go after him.

"James!" Evie said, the fear in her voice halted him.

"Are you all right?" he asked urgently.

"Yes" she replied "Just a bit shaken, don't..." she faltered "Don't go after him"

"He just assaulted you!" James exclaimed.

"He's probably homeless and harmless" she replied "He didn't hurt me"

"He could have" James regarded her "If I hadn't been here"

"It's fine" she soothed "I'm OK, I don't think he wanted to hurt me"

"How could you _possibly_ know that?" James sounded frustrated.

"He didn't seem the type" she shrugged "Just confused"

"I've been investigating murder for years" he told her intensely "And there is no _type_!"

"Just leave it James" she asked "And lets go?"

"Fine" his eyes still travelled in the direction the man has fled "But I'm reporting it"

"There's no need" she replied.

He ignored her as they got into the car "Can you describe him?"

Evie glared at him "No"

"He looked right at you" he protested "Eye colour? Hair colour? About 6 foot from where I was standing"

"I don't know" she replied woodenly.

He shot her an irritated look "You're not being helpful!"

"Really?" she retorted with sarcasm.

He drove for a while, tension visible in every line of his body, face set.

Pulling up outside Evie's flat they got out in silence.

She stopped before putting the key in the lock and turned.

"You know" she said sharply "If you're going to be all dark and moody, I think I'll just got to bed"

"Well excuse me for caring!" he flared.

"I know you care!" she shot back in a furious voice "But you're being ridiculous!"

"A man just jumped out of the bushes and grabbed you, mumbling about God knows what and I'm being ridiculous?!" he challenged.

"Yes!" she hissed "He was an old confused man who was probably looking for somewhere safe to sleep when he saw you waiting for me, there's no harm done"

He folded his arms a petulant sneer on his face "And what if you'd been alone?" he replied "Still no harm done when Dr Hobson is autopsying your body tomorrow morning?!"

"Stop overreacting!" she snapped back.

He didn't reply, just turned back to the car, and then turned to face her again, she could see he was furious.

"If I'm overreacting" he said in a dangerously quiet voice "It's because I don't want anything to happen to you"

She blinked at him as he got in the car and sped away. Letting herself in, she collapsed onto the sofa, staring into space.

…...

Twenty minutes later Evie trudged to the door and opened it, seeing James leaning against the frame. He looked at her, then at his feet, and then back at her again.

"Sorry" he muttered, handing her a small bunch of wilted flowers, at which she frowned.

"All the 24 hour garage had in the 'need to grovel to girlfriend' range" he explained.

She allowed a small smile and stepped back to let him in. He came past her and she closed the door, looking at him, and the bags he carried.

"You opened it without asking who it was" he accused in a quiet voice "It could have been anyone at this time of night, it might not have been me"

She sighed "What's that?" she nodded to the bags.

"Chinese, wine" he shrugged "Cold by now I suppose"

"It'll microwave" she took the paper bag and headed for the kitchen.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked.

"No" she replied and smiled, she wasn't, the mood was down to her own fears. Fears about what had happened, and fears that James was angry with _her_.

"Open the wine?" she asked. This was uncharted territory for both of them, having not had a serious argument before. They'd had disagreements, and Evie had said her piece as he had, but for some reason, this felt different.

"Yeah" he did, also watching her while she arranged plates and food.

The tension was palpable, neither knowing which direction to take this in. They'd reached a point it would seem, where one more step, and there was no going back.

James tried not to listen to the echo of his father, the one he'd tried to escape for a long time.

'_Think priesthood is the best place for you. Haven't got the Hathaway genes have you? Bloody useless with women, still mooning over Scarlett I suppose? Still it's better than being a gay hippie, at least God botherers get paid'_

Evie tried not to be hopeful, she knew it wouldn't last. Despite what he said, he was far too good for her. One day he'd realise and that would be that. But then, she reflected, wasn't it going to hurt anyway? She was already in too deep, felt too much for him.

"I'm sorry too" she smiled hesitantly at him and he smiled, taking her in his arms.

"Doesn't matter" he murmured, realising that he meant it, it didn't. He kissed her gently and released her as the microwave announced the food was ready.

"You said you've got the weekend off?" she asked.

He nodded.

"So have I"

"Then" he smiled, handing her a glass of wine "Let's make the most of it"


	39. Part II - Chapter 38

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 38**

"So what do you want to do?" Evie glanced up at James as they just sat, having eaten leisurely breakfast at a small café the next morning. The argument of the previous night forgotten through the intervening hours.

He shrugged "Don't know" he considered "Hopefully something that doesn't involve crime"

Evie laughed as they stood and headed for the door back out into the street from the café.

"I know" she looked up at him, appealing "Let's do the tourist thing? We both live here, and I bet you've seen the insides of some places not many people have with work, but have you ever actually just stood back and _looked_ at Oxford?"

"I look at Oxford every day" he said dryly, though he knew he would, he _wanted_ to.

She bumped him with her elbow playfully "Yes, and I bet there's probably been a gruesome murder in visitor attraction, I've been to a few myself. I've _seen_ the city but I don't think I've ever _looked._ What do you think? Too predictable?"

"No" he smiled and then looked at where they'd stopped "A tour bus?!" he asked in mock disbelief "If you wait here, I'll get the car. I can show you for free, _and_ entertain you with tales of gruesome murders"

"For _starters_" she was teasing him back and he laughed, slightly groaning as he did "Though there's somewhere we're staying away from – Magdalen"**

"Museums?" James offered "I'm only coming if it's educational"

"Natural History, The Ashmolean, Pitt Rivers...?" she asked "Though not The Bodleian, I may never get you out again"

He gave a low laugh "You missed out History of Science"

She wrinkled her nose "I'm not a _total_ philistine" she grinned "But no, _not_ The History of Science, I know enough about that, spent a lot of hours in there studying"

He gave her a measured look "Where did you study?"

"Nursing at Kings College, London" she replied "And then Pharmacology at Coventry Uni. I used it when I came home and no, I didn't apply to Oxford, before you ask"

"Florence Nightingale school of Nursing and Midwifery" he murmured as the tour bus drew up.

"Ye-es" she frowned at him in askance.

"Fitting" he smiled "But ah, not a tour bus? Please?"

"OK" she frowned at him and he took her hand.

**Pronounced 'Maudlin'

…...

Wandering they were, just wandering. Quite happy in the warm sunshine, pausing to look at the things in Oxford they saw every day but never really took any notice of.

The river and banks were a big draw for everyone, them included. James pulled Evie to a stop near a small hut that sold ice creams, lollies, coffee.

"Not _more_ coffee?" Evie teased lightly "You should have trouble sleeping the amount you drink"

"I used to" he told her quietly as they queued "Still do sometimes"

She smiled "You're usually out like a light" she observed "Unless..." her cheeks turned slightly pink and he chuckled, pulling her closer.

"Unless what?" he teased.

"You just like seeing me blush" she grumbled lightly.

"Yes I do" he confirmed "It's very becoming. But no, I was thinking ice cream, maybe coffee flavoured...or oh, chilli and chocolate..."

"Yuk" Evie wrinkled her nose and then laughed at his expression "Don't _pout_"

"I'm not pouting!" he returned, laughing "I don't pout!"

"Oh you do!" she laughed back "Like you are now"

James tried to straighten his face and failed, laughing harder as he pulled her towards him "_How_ can you not like chocolate ice cream?!" he asked, in mock outrage.

"Chocolate ice cream I have no problem with, it's the chilli bit..." she replied "It's disgusting. So if you're going to eat one, don't even _think_ about kissing me afterwards"

"Oh that's not fair" he argued.

"See" she pointed at him, eyes alive with amusement "Pouting again"

…...

They sat on the river bank, ice creams finished James had teased Evie by trying to kiss her a few times, laughing as she batted him away with a severe expression before laughing back.

Leaning back onto his elbows he looked up, seeing a tour bus go over the bridge nearby, and rolled onto his front, picking at the grass.

"I wasn't being obtuse" he spoke quietly "By not wanting to go on the tour bus"

Evie shrugged "You have your reasons"

"I do" he confirmed "Bad memory association"

Evie remained quiet and he sat up looking at her with an odd expression.

"Wha-at?" she asked, suspicious.

He laughed "Can I kiss you without being assaulted?"

"Why don't you try?" she challenged with a haughty smile.

He leaned over, and stopped just short of her lips, grinning "I like it when you're feisty"

"I've noticed" she returned.

"Lets go on one of the boats" he suggested, pulling away with a teasing smile at her expression.

"Only if you row" she replied cheekily "James rows, Evie sun bathes, and if I get wet Hathaway, I'll think of a suitable revenge"

"You don't row them" he laughed "They're like a gondolier, someone steers with a big stick"

"Technical" Evie replied with amusement "But same deal, I get wet, you're going to pay for it"

"You won't get wet" he laughed and then whispered something in her ear, laughing.

She shoved at him playfully, with a severe expression, though she laughed too.

"Stop it" she scolded, turning pink.

He laughed louder and stood, pulling her to her feet.

"You just like seeing me blush" she accused again.

"I do" he agreed, pulling her closer "As I said, it's very becoming"

And then for a moment, his expression became serious and he leaned down, brushing his lips over hers gently, this time she didn't resist or push him away.

"Thank you" he said softly.

"What for?"

"For a wonderful day" he said "For just being you"

The blush this time, was pure pleasure as she returned his kiss.


	40. Part II - Chapter 39

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 39**

"And here was me thinking that your weakness was chocolate biscuits" Evie teased as they left the cinema, the final stop on their day in Oxford "It would appear pick and mix are a close runner"

James grinned at her, screwing the paper bag into a ball and tossing it into the nearest bin "I have a sweet tooth"

"Evidently" she laughed "Though quite _how_ you managed to eat all that lot when you slept for half the film, I don't know"

He grimaced slightly "It wasn't really my thing" he admitted.

"I know" she smiled back "So thank you"

He shrugged lightly, laughing "The sacrifices I make..." he teased.

"Look" she said, half laughing and half serious "If we're going to...be...if this is going to work at all, you're going to have to 'dumb down' now and again"

He stopped, frowning deeply at her "What do you mean by that?"

"I know you'd have rather gone and listened to that talk on 'Modern Theology and it's place in the World today', than watch some silly comedy at the pictures" he listened carefully, there was no trace of mockery in her tone, she was being honest "But, I wouldn't have understood half of it James, I wouldn't have been able to discuss it with you afterwards, or have a debate because most of it would have probably baffled me"

He took a step back and eyed her "Do you think I'm that shallow?" he asked in a small voice.

"No!" she refuted "You're _anything_ but shallow. But...well, you're going to have to accept that I'm nowhere near as intelligent as you, I think the mileage on my car is closer to your IQ than my own is. I went to a provincial uni, you went to Cambridge for God's sake"

"Do I do something?" he asked "To make you feel like this?"

"Of course not!" she said, embarrassed "But it's a fact isn't it?"

"I don't understand" he mused, almost to himself.

"People look at us James, and I can see it, in their eyes. What the hell is he doing with her? I'm just an ex nurse that works in a morgue and you...well you're _you_"

"What am I doing with you?" he echoed, his face confused. He was utterly shocked, he had not seen this coming in a million years.

"I wonder" she gave a small smile.

"I'm with you because I _want_ to be" he replied in a flat tone "Because I like you, a lot. I thought the feeling was mutual"

"It is!" she protested.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"Don't you find me boring?" she asked quietly, head on one side.

"_Boring?!"_ he snorted in disbelief "I find you a lot of things Evie, but boring isn't one of them"

"Oh" she said, blinking at him.

"Oh?!" he repeated "That's it, oh?"

"I don't really know what else to say" she mumbled, cheeks flaming hot.

They walked a little way in silence, glancing at him now and again Evie saw he looked brooding, sad.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly "I didn't mean to upset you"

He flashed a smile, one that she had come to learn was utterly fake, and continued walking. There was only maybe 6 inches between them, but right now it may have well been 6 miles.

"James" she stopped and looked at him, she looked upset and he looked away, not wanting to see the look that he'd put on her face.

"I'm sorry" he said simply.

"We keep apologising to each other" she sighed "But I'm not sure we know what for"

"For whatever I have done to make you think like that" he replied.

"Nothing" she gave him a sad smile "It's just the person you are, you're way out of my league"

"Is this where you tell me that it's better in the long run?" he asked savagely, a sneer on his face as he felt his recent happiness, contentment, slipping away, he didn't want to go back to being lonely "That we wouldn't make each other happy anyway, and it's been fun an' all but...?!"

"No!" she defended "This is where I say that you are a wonderful person James, and that I never thought I could trust anyone enough again to get close to them, but with you, it's easy. One day you'll realise that it's not enough, that you need to be with someone that can understand the things you do, that can talk about the things you know about, on your level. Not someone like me, and I just don't want to get too hurt when that day comes"

"Someone like you?!" he looked astounded "It's not like you are a half wit Evie! You have a degree in nursing _and_ pharmacology. You went to _Kings_ for God's sake!"

"It's not the same" she said sadly "I can't have in depth discussions on the things that interest you, I don't understand them. You're _scarily_ intelligent James, and I'm just normal, you need someone like you"

"Have you ever thought" he gripped her upper arms, making her face him "That I don't _want_ to be with someone like that? Someone that competes with me? Someone that values my IQ above my commitment? That maybe all I want is comfort and acceptance? You _don't_ understand me, I know that, I don't even understand myself half the time, but you accept me, for who I am. _That_ is what 'I'm doing with you', have you considered that maybe, all I need is to be _loved_?!"

"You are, I love you" she said quietly through a sheen of tears.

He pulled her close and she rested her head onto his chest, he ducked his face into her hair, hiding from the emotions threatening to choke him.

"Then let me love you back" his tone was vulnerable, scared.

She pulled back, and he lifted his head. He ran the back of his hand across his face, but not before she'd seen the wetness there that matched her own.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, and I have fallen in love with you" he told her "I've fought to keep my faith in various things, God, justice, life, love, myself. But I don't even need to wonder, to think about my faith in _you, you_ give me so much Evie, so much, and you don't even realise"

She cupped his face with her hand, he meant it, she realised that. She meant it too, how she felt. She'd never felt truly safe for a long time, but she did with him, and couldn't remember a time when she hadn't. He treated her like a precious object, his words weren't ever intentionally hurtful, even when they didn't agree on something. He didn't take her lightly, a lot of people took her easygoing manner for granted, he never had.

"Let's go home" she whispered.

He smiled, and kissed her forehead "Good idea"

…...

"Goodness James" the priest beamed at him on Sunday evening after the band had finished "I knew you were good, but that was outstanding"

"Thank you Father" James replied, smiling himself, feeling lighter still at the praise he had received for his musical talents, something he had usually taken for granted.

"I sense a change in you" the priest continued "A good one"

James smiled again, but didn't comment, instead turning his attention to the gaggle of children that were gathering. The guitar tended to draw them to him. The other instruments were, he had heard, 'boring'. But the children of the congregation seemed awed that something as 'cool' as a guitar could be associated with the dusty old church they were dragged to once a week.

"That's a Gibson" one older boy breathed.

"Indeed she is" James replied.

"So cool" the boy said and James did something he never would have dreamed doing with his prized possession, the one thing he'd had through it all. He removed the guitar from the case and handed it to the boy.

"Careful" he warned "She's delicate you know"

The look of utter pleasure on the kids face was reward itself.

He spent some time showing them basic chords and a short melody before promising that he'd be there again, when work allowed, and would show them more.

The older boy beamed at him "Fanks Mister"

James grinned "Any time"

He sauntered back through Oxford's town. It wasn't late yet, but James rushed. He rushed because he had somewhere to be, someone waiting for him. He jangled the keys in his pocket with a smile, feeling the extra one on the bunch. Evie's key, the one she had given him.

"_And use it" she'd told him "Those nights when you can't get away, when we were supposed to do something, or just be together, use it then. When you finish, because...well because I want you to"_

_He'd smiled and put the key on his keyring, saying that he'd get one of his own keys cut for her to have for emergencies. Clarifying emergency with a kiss that made her toes curl and a promise that he'd finish that when he got back, using his key._

And so he hurried slightly, shunning the thought that tomorrow reality would descend and he'd most certainly pay for his weekend off by having to pick through the pieces of his investigation done by another hand.

Then he realised that it had been utterly worth it.

...

_Many, many thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, I appreciate it very much. Much more to come, and yes, it has been nice to swerve away from crime for a couple of chapters but as some have astutely realised...There's a reason!_


	41. Part II - Chapter 40

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 40**

Lewis wasn't surprised to see his sergeant already at his desk come Monday morning, James was usually in before him, before anyone.

"Good weekend Jim?" he asked as he took off his jacket.

"Yes sir" James smiled back "I did as a matter of fact. You?"

"Not bad at any rate" Lewis returned the smile, one of the things about Hathaway was that his mood seemed to affect those around him when it was a good one. He was sort of uplifting, Lewis thought. Not that he'd tell him that in a million years mind...

"However" James started and Lewis pulled a disappointed face.

"Posh word for but" he sighed "There's always a bloody but..."

"Indeed" James agreed "PM final result on Theodore Brookes is in, heart attack brought on by stress. Most we can aim for is manslaughter, attempted murder, GBH maybe, aggravated assault..."

"Yes thank you sergeant" Lewis held his hand up to stop him "I get the picture and I know the system. We'll do what we always do and present the evidence, it's the decision of the CPS"

"However..." James smirked.

"Another posh but..."

James laughed through his nose "A good one this time. They charged Taloy with the shenanigans on Friday, and then bailed him..."

"_How_ is that good?!" Lewis huffed.

"Patience is bitter" James said with a decidedly cocky twist to his voice "But it's fruit is sweet"

Lewis gave him an impatient look and James carried on.

"Aristotle" he said "Wise man. Anyway, they bailed him to appear this morning, yesterday and then promptly re arrested him on suspicion of murder, giving us another 48 hours"

"Excellent" Lewis looked mollified "And have they made any headway?"

"He admits having an 'altercation' with Brookes" James answered "Yet denies any involvement in arsenic, powdered glass or gunshots. Although..."

"_How_ many words do you have for but James?!" Lewis teased lightly.

James laughed, a rare sound in their office, but less so recently "Several. But is such a benign word don't you think? I like to shake it up a bit, for instance there's yet, also a bit boring I know. Then we have however, and although, also fairly common. Then there's still, though, except and the phrases never the less, on the other hand..."

"Shut up Hathaway" Lewis rolled his eyes "Wish I'd never asked..."

James smirked back "He denies any involvement, or even being there at the time of death. The CCTV is inconclusive and there are no witnesses either way, his alibi is he was walking, alone"

Lewis nodded "And would he have access to these things?" he pondered "_Could_ he get a hold of arsenic? Anyone can grind glass, but it must have been in a flask of some description or SOCO would have found trace in a glass. But..." he gave James an amused glance "Does he have access to a gun? Or did he have?"

"That'll be my afternoon sorted then?" James sighed.

"But.." Lewis gave a smug smile of his own "First, lets go for a confession, we still have him for a bit longer?"

"24 hours longer" James agreed and stood.

"I'll go in now, see what you can dig up and join me"

James sat back down and watched his superiors retreating back.

…...

"Sir?" James had tapped on the interview room door and poked his head in.

"Interview suspended 15.35" Lewis said, following him out.

"Anything?" James asked him.

"Denial after vehement denial" Lewis said "You?"

"Tenuous links to arsenic, none to firearms at all" James said.

"Then lets see what he's got to say" Lewis said, opening the door. This time James came with him, holding a folder that he carefully placed on the table before drawing himself a chair.

"Interview recommenced at 15.38, Sergeant Hathaway is now present in addition to those already named" Lewis said, sitting again.

"Mr Taloy" Lewis began as James folded himself as awkwardly as ever into the chair beside him and Lewis realised he'd miss this, he'd miss the all too knowing and haughty look that Hathaway gave someone in this situation. It was usually enough to get a reaction, to open the dialogue. The amusing thing was, he only usually used it when they had very little evidence. It made people think that they knew something they were holding in reserve and had succeeded on more than one occasion, in the suspect tripping over themselves.

"Mr Lewis" Taloy replied smartly.

"Inspector Lewis" James corrected.

"How's your shins?" Taloy asked politely.

"Sore" James' expression was deadpan.

"I appreciate you dropping the assault charge"

James didn't miss a beat, although he wasn't aware that he _had_ dropped the assault charge.

"My pleasure" he nodded.

"I had nothing to do with my fathers death, I swear" Taloy finally stuttered. The words were the same as those he had told Lewis, but his tone was off, scared.

_Here we go_ Lewis thought _He thinks we know something, nice job Boy Wonder._

"I would tend" James drawled, opening the folder "To disagree"

…...

James carefully and precisely laid out a picture and two print outs on the desk before Taloy and waited. All he had to do was wait. Taloy did not disappoint.

"What are they?"

"This" James straddled his fingers across the photograph "Is your sister. These" he pointed to the printed sheets "Are print outs of the records from where she works, a factory that makes car batteries. One is for visitors and the other is for her department, where she handles the ordering, receipt and storage of several toxins used when making high end car batteries"

"Well..." Taloy huffed "I'll be on the visitors log, it's not illegal to visit my sister at work!"

"It is if you order yourself some arsenic" Lewis remarked "And then use it to try and kill someone"

"They have _very_ strict controls on things like that" James observed "So stealing it was out of the question, you'd be found out straight away. No, you visited your sister on these dates" James indicated Taloys' name highlighted on one sheet "And it coincided with the ordering, and receipt of this shipment of arsenic..." James indicated the other sheet "You then wiped the log, but not completely, so it would appear the order was never made, and helped yourself to the arsenic. Not flawless however because it was added to their inventory when ordered, and showed as missing on their monthly audit"

"That's preposterous!" Taloy cried.

"Yes, I think so too" Lewis replied "Your sister was on the verge of losing her job before Sergeant Hathaway here intervened and discovered what happened. Didn't that bother you? That she'd lose her income and possibly face criminal charges because of _you_?"

"I didn't do anything..." Taloy insisted.

"Sir" James gave Lewis a look "If I may speak freely, murderers don't _tend_ to worry about ruining others lives when they don't worry about taking one"

"I didn't kill him!" Taloy insisted "I wouldn't have let him _drink_ it!"

James issued a small smile of triumph at Taloy.

"Start talking" Lewis ordered "And this time, the _truth_"


	42. Part II - Chapter 41

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 41**

"So that's it?" Jean Innocent glared at them across her desk "Case closed?"

"Yes Ma'am" Lewis and Hathaway chimed in unison.

She stood, reminding James of a tiger stalking it's prey "No weird twists? No last minute revelations?"

"Nope" Lewis said "Files are winging their way to the CPS as we speak for them to decide charges"

She leaned on her desk, James caught the scent of her perfume and was busy deciding if it would suit Evie, the smell was quite pleasing but maybe only on an older woman...? It was quite heavy, Evie needed something lighter...

"Run me through it again" Innocent demanded "This is too good to be true"

James snapped back from his wonderings to look at her.

"I established a link to arsenic" he told her "And when confronted he admitted that he'd obtained it through deception. He also told us where to find the small and easily concealed fire arm he used to shoot Brookes"

"And?" she prompted.

"He says that he wanted a father, not a bank account" Lewis continued "So he decided to _prove_ to Brookes that if _all_ he wanted was money, he could quite easily kill and inherit the lot"

"Only he wouldn't" James added "Because he wasn't in the will, but he didn't know that"

"Well that gives and removes a motive at the same time" Jean pondered "Though if he _thought_ he was in line to inherit..."

"Exactly" Lewis nodded "The solicitor said that Brookes intended to change his will, but they were working on details, nothing was final. When he died, Brookes still left half his brother, and half to the secretary"

"So you're thinking that Taloy tried to kill him and then changed his mind when he realised he wouldn't inherit?"

"No" James answered "Taloy had no idea he wouldn't inherit, up until today. He intended on scaring Brookes, throwing the arsenic at him and shooting him with a low calibre gun to prove his point. Injure, scare, but not kill"

"So...?!"

"Taloy denies any involvement with powdered glass" Lewis continued "But that's OK because I _know_ who did that"

"You do?!"

"The secretary" James nodded "_She_ intended on scaring Brookes into _not _changing his will. She thought it would make him ill, and she could drip the idea that Taloy had tried to kill him so he remained dis-inherited and she would be the benefactor. Brookes was going to considerably cut her share down when he cut his son in"

"And how...?"

"She put it in his hip flask, knowing that he only took a nip now and again at functions. Not enough to cause serious damage" Lewis informed her "But again, to scare. Taloy and Brookes had their altercation and Brookes went to the bathroom. Taloy followed and 'proved his point' leaving again. Brookes took a nip from his flask to steady his nerves, realised what was going on and bang, heart attack brought on by stress"

"That is just sick" Jean said "Utterly sick"

"Utterly true though" James said "We have both of them for attempted murder, remains to be seen if one or both can be charged with manslaughter"

"Right well" Jean folded her arms "Well done I suppose"

"Ma'am" Lewis gruffed, slightly put out at the 'suppose', both men stood and prepared to leave.

"James" she called after them "A minute please?"

He stopped and looked at Lewis, a smug smirk quickly replaced by a more respectful expression.

"Of course Ma'am"

…...

Laura Hobson yawned and took the file from Evie.

"Another John Doe" she said sadly.

"Yes" Evie replied "It's been marked as a suspicious too, so I've not touched anything, the whole lot went in the drawer"

"Good" Laura regarded her "You know it wouldn't be such a step up for you to go back to uni and complete training Evie, become a medical examiner yourself, you're good"

"I don't know" Evie shrugged modestly "I've spent more time studying than I have working, I like this, I like not having the ultimate responsibility sometimes. Having a good boss helps"

Laura smiled "You're too good to be someone's assistant. Even mine"

"Thank you" Evie replied as Laura opened the body bag.

"Let's see what we've got..." the voice tailed off as she heard the swift indrawn breath from Evie and she looked up sharply, seeing the other woman backing away with a look of horror on her face. There was a metallic clatter as Evie collided with the instrument tray.

"Evie?!" Laura reached out towards her "Are you all right?"

"I..." Evie stuttered "I know him"

"Oh God, OK" Laura covered the face and took a shaking Evie, turning her around and making for her office, calling to other members of staff to return the body and to make tea.

"Sit down" Laura ordered "Before you fall down"

…...

Lewis turned his back slightly on James as Laura explained the situation to him over the phone, he didn't want James over hearing, reacting without the facts, dashing off like some virtuous knight to save the maiden. As much as Lewis knew those would be his own instincts were it Laura in that situation, he had a professional obligation here to the deceased.

"Can she formally identify him?" he asked.

"No" Laura sighed "She doesn't know his name, or anything personal, only recognised him because he stopped her outside work one night, mumbling something about her being watched"

"And she didn't report it?" he cast a look at James furtively, he was absorbed in typing up reports and didn't appear to be listening, though that didn't mean he wasn't. Work 10 years with a man, even one as reserved as Hathaway, and you knew something about him.

"No" Laura repeated "James was there, he scared him off and they decided it was harmless enough, so James didn't file a report"

"Hmmm" Lewis gave James a hard enough look to be noticed, that sounded very _un_ James like behaviour. He usually played totally by the book, well always had unless he had his morals conflicted.

"Hmmm?" Laura prompted.

"We're on our way" Lewis replied and hung up, looking at James again.

"Problem?" Hathaway asked.

"I don't know yet" Lewis muttered "Get your coat, Laura needs to see us"

"Sir?" James prompted.

"They had a suspicious death in" Lewis enlightened "Another homeless man"

"Oh"

"Yes" Lewis gave him a hard look "Evie recognised him, he was the same man that grabbed her that night after work and told her she was being watched"

"Oh" James said again.

"The one you didn't report"

"She didn't want me to" James shrugged "She said he was just confused and probably saw me waiting...no harm done..."

"And you accepted that?" Lewis snorted in disbelief.

James gave a small smile "We argued about it"

"Ah" Lewis nodded "Explains why you didn't report it"

"I thought..." James started.

"Doesn't matter what you thought" Lewis said in an even tone "He's now dead, and I have to investigate that"

"You?"

"Yes, me" Lewis levelled him "You are too close to get involved. But I will give you a lift, if you'd like to see Evie, seeing as you'll be needing the rest of the day off to make sure she's OK"

"Ah" James returned Lewis' slightly sly smile at the 'party line' "Thank you Sir, I appreciate that"


	43. Part II - Chapter 42

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 42**

James looked through the window of the relatives room, what he saw saddened him, scared him a little, but more than that, made him feel protective. He checked the need to rush into the room and comfort Evie, needing the facts first.

"What happened?" he asked Laura.

"We were about to autopsy the body" Laura explained "When she caught sight of his face she realised she knew him. Had quite a reaction"

"Thank you" he said quietly, watching Evie stare out of the window. Her companion, a young woman that he recognised from the mortuary alternated between flicking through a magazine and glancing nervously at Evie.

He opened the door and Evie turned around, the relief on her face tempered by something else, guilt. He nodded to her companion as she stood.

"Do you want me to stay Evie?" the girl asked.

"No, it's fine" Evie responded with a brave smile and the girl looked between the two of them. She'd later tell the staff room that the rumours were _definitely_ true about the little kindly assistant and the tall, silent policeman, they were an item.

The girl left and James looked at Evie. She swallowed several times and he saw tears run down her face.

"It was him James" she whispered "That man, the one who grabbed me..."

"It's OK" he whispered back, realising that he had crossed the space between them and put his arms around her gently, stroking her hair as she cried.

She stayed a few moments and then pulled back, wiping her face.

"It's not" she said, angrily "If I'd let you go after him...let you investigate, report it...he might not be dead now!"

"You can't think like that" he soothed "We don't even know what he died from Eevs, it could be natural causes..."

"But he said!" she protested "He _told_ me I was being watched! I thought he was just old and a bit confused. I should have listened to him! And you!"

"Do you think you're being watched?" James asked sharply "Evie?!"

"I don't know" she replied, her face, her voice confused "I thought I was just being paranoid..."

"What?" he demanded, taking her upper arms gently. It terrified him more to realise how terrified he _was_ at her statement, at her suspicions.

"My phone..." she said "Things going missing from here, from home. My car breaking all the time, the guy at the garage said that I'd put petrol in it, twice, it's a diesel. I didn't _think_ I did but...well I must have done. And the dropped calls..."

"Calls?" James sat and made her sit with him "Evie, why didn't you _tell_ me any of this?!"

She looked at him "Because I'm fed up of being _scared_!" she cried "Of jumping at shadows! These could all be normal things and here I am running to my policeman boyfriend every time I get a wrong number ring me up?!"

"Evie" James sighed with exaggerated patience "This isn't paranoia is it? You know that. Who is it? Do you have any idea?"

"Gedge" she sighed "He's out of prison"

"And he's made contact?"

"No, not directly anyway" she admitted "He wrote to me, apologised, asked my forgiveness"

James wiped a hand across his face and looked at her "I can't investigate this" he said finally "Because apart from the obvious conflict of interest, I'm going to kill the bastard when I get my hands on him"

"James..." she ventured quietly, he sat with his fists clenched, the knuckles white and looked back at her. Then something clicked and he held his hand out to her, she all but collapsed on him and he held her close.

"It's my fault..." she sobbed.

"No it's not" he replied, his tone a lot stronger than he felt "_If_ someone, if Gedge _is_ watching you, has been doing all this, and killed this man for trying to warn you, it's _his_ fault, not yours"

He held onto her as she cried and he felt like crying too.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this" he promised "And you're safe, do you hear me? No one is going to hurt you Evie, because they have to get past me first"

"That poor man..." she said in a shaky voice.

"We'll get him" he promised, kissing the top of her head "I'll hunt him down myself if I have to, rules or no rules. I'll speak to my governor"

She looked up at him "Don't do anything stupid" she begged.

"I won't" he promised her "Do you think you can tell Lewis everything?"

She pulled away and wiped her cuff across her face, smiling slightly as he produced the ever present handkerchief and gave it to her.

"Thanks" she sniffed "And yes..."

"Good" he leaned over and kissed the top of her head "I'll get him to come over to my place, we'll get you some stuff on the way"

"Oh I..." she stammered.

"If you don't want to stay with me" he said, looking at his feet "I can ask Laura, or maybe one of your friends...?"

"No" she put her hand on his "I want to...I want to stay with you"

He smiled, relieved that she'd be where he could actually see that she was OK, at least for tonight.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you" she sniffed, more secure knowing that he wasn't going to leave her on her own, that he had rushed here the minute he'd known she was in trouble.

He gave a small laugh "All part of the service" he assured, putting an arm around her they left the room.

Several interested people looked on as they headed for the locker room.

"You OK Evie?" one called and James bristled immediately at the voice.

"She's fine. Thank you" he replied coldly to Gordy.

…...

They drove in silence from Evie's flat after collecting her things, heading for James'.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled through the thick silence "I should have told you"

"Yes" he agreed "You should have. But you didn't, and that doesn't matter. What matters is getting to the bottom of this now"

"You're angry" she sighed.

"Yes" he agreed again "But more than that" he sighed, waiting for traffic lights to turn he looked at her, a sad expression on his face "I thought you trusted me"

"I do" she replied sadly.

"Even if" he started, easing the accelerator down and clutch up as the lights changed "It _was_ you being paranoid, and jumping at shadows. Your policeman boyfriend would still have liked to have known, so he could be there for you"

He changed gear and looked at her, a direct look which compounded her guilt and he saw it. He reached out the hand from the gear stick and took hers, squeezing.

"But now I do know" he added "I'm not going to start giving you a hard time. Catholic guilt is _my_ department"

Evie squeezed his fingers back before he needed the hand again and gave a small laugh.

"What's mine?" she asked.

"Stopping me being _too_ much of a pompous twat" he said, his voice a little lighter.

Evie laughed again, a little more like herself this time "Tall order"

"You have an obsession with my height" he observed dryly.

"No" she eyed him with amusement, but also gratitude, he seemed to know that she needed a lighter conversation, something like normality "I have an obsession with _my_ height being so much shorter than yours, or most people's for that matter"

"Never been a problem has it?" he asked with a wicked grin "Not that I've noticed anyway"

"No" laughter bubbled again and James was relieved to see the haunted look retreat more from her face as he pulled the car over outside his flat.


	44. Part II - Chapter 43

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 43**

After taking down Evie's formal statement of the night the now dead man had approached her, Lewis turned his attention to the past, and the people from it.

The heavy mood that had receded whilst James and Evie had waited for him had returned again. Following Lewis through the door like a cloud of reality.

Lewis checked his notes, trying to ignore James twitching as he sat apart from them, probably his idea to give them space, but he was unable to let go completely, and Lewis realised how close these two had become. It was there in the hunched shoulders of his sergeant, and the little looks that Evie gave him when she thought Lewis wasn't looking, and then the reassuring smile that James gave back. Hathaway had always been good with victims, empathetic and kind, but there was a shielded fury here too, against whoever had scared her so much. It worried Lewis a little.

"Evie, I'm sorry but I had to open the file on your incident" Lewis told her "I needed background about what happened, and the trial and everything"

"So you know what happened then?" Evie asked.

"I know that you were stalked and attacked by a patient, and I know that Gedge, ultimately, was responsible for that" Lewis confirmed "What caught my attention was the little promise he made you after he was found guilty"

Evie sighed "Yes"

"Promise?!" James couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Gedge" Lewis answered "Told Evie that she had ruined his career and life, and she could expect the same"

James didn't answer, not verbally, but with his tight lips and tighter fists, he didn't need to.

"Yes" Evie said again, not looking at what she assumed was an accusing glare from James, she'd left _that_ bit out when she'd told him what happened.

"And 3 weeks ago, he was released from prison after serving his sentence" Lewis went on "I believe he wrote to you? Do you still have the letter?"

Evie dug into her pocket and handed over a crumpled envelope, maybe the most important thing that she'd brought from home to James' flat that afternoon.

Lewis unfolded the letter from the envelope and read the contents while James foot beat an impatient tattoo on the floor. He didn't know _that_ either before today.

"So in essence, he was writing to ask you to forgive him and to apologise?" Lewis asked, and Evie nodded "Did you reply?"

"More to the point" James growled "How did her get her address?!"

"It was sent to my parents address" Evie said flatly. It didn't ease James' tension.

Lewis let it go and waited for the answer to his question.

"No, I didn't" Evie said "I _have_ forgiven him, but I can never forget, and I want to get on with my life here, I have closed the chapter on that, and I don't, _didn't_ want it reopening"

James snorted with derision and shook his head, tightening his jaw when Lewis shot him a warning look.

'Shut it or I'll boot you out of your own flat' was the general gist.

"Would he be the type to not take no for an answer?" Lewis pressed "Seek you out in person and demand you listen?"

"He used to be" Evie admitted "But that letter, it's very different in tone, very different to anything he would have written before...the threat in court, that's more his style. Or it was"

"So this is just bollocks to get you to contact him?" James asked in a barely disguised whisper of anger.

"James" Lewis warned.

James clamped his mouth shut and Lewis continued.

"And your phone went missing?" he prompted "Problems with your car?"

"My phone went missing on a night out" she replied "I didn't report it because it was old and I assumed that I had just lost it, it wasn't worth anything"

"And you didn't see..?"

Evie cut him off with a smile "James asked already, if Gedge was there I didn't see him"

Lewis returned her smile as she carried on "And my car, it's a diesel, apparently I have put petrol in it twice. I don't think I did, but I didn't keep the receipts, so I couldn't check"

"So you assumed that you had?"

"Yes" she confirmed "And I've had a few dropped calls on my new phone, again I assumed they were either someone trying to sell me something or that I couldn't work it properly..." she smiled quietly and James also did "And a few things have gone missing from my locker, silly things really"

"Like?"

"James' card" her cheeks flushed as both men looked at her intently "He, um, gave me one and I put it in there, I needed it one day and it was just gone"

James' flushed cheeks went unnoticed for the moment at the mention of the card, but his blush was more modest surprise that she _had_ kept something like that.

"Anything else?"

Evie frowned "A scarf, though I could have misplaced that anywhere, and some body spray, but again, it's something I may have left here or at home. I didn't really think too hard about it until that man..."

Lewis jotted on his notebook and closed it, looking at her.

"Evie, I'm going to look into this" Robbie said kindly "I'd like you to stay with someone all the time, just in case. You're staying here?"

"For now" Evie looked at last at James, but he was looking down and she couldn't read his expression.

"Good" Lewis nodded "I'll have a couple of officers posted here and at the hospital when you are at work, until we locate Gedge. Don't worry, or at least try not to, we'll find him and get to the bottom of this"

Lewis stood and Evie did too, looking at him awkwardly "Thank you"

"Any time" Robbie smiled and put a kindly hand on her shoulder before turning away and looking at James "A word?"

"Sir" James slid from the stool he sat and led the way to the hallway like a petulant child.

Evie collapsed back onto the sofa.

…...

James let Lewis out, he felt comforted and chastised at the same time, an odd combination. But one thing was for sure, he'd been warned in _no_ uncertain terms that if he chose to do a little investigating of his own, no one was to find out. He wasn't to act on anything, but pass it onto Lewis.

James reflected that it was a mark of the mutual respect between the two men that Lewis didn't order him _not_ to investigate, knowing it wouldn't work. And James respected that, he also respected Lewis enough to give his true word that he _would_ pass on any and all information he should 'come' across. He'd also promised not to look for Gedge himself and confront him, that would be disastrous to any investigation.

Coming back into the main body of the flat he saw Evie opening and closing cupboards, and the fridge.

"Hungry?" he asked, leaning a hip against the breakfast bar and folding his arms.

"Yes" she replied absently "Thought I'd cook you dinner, to say thanks...and er, sorry. But you don't appear to have any _food_" she looked at him, a wary look like a child may give a parent when they were finally alone and expecting the 3rd degree.

"There is food" he disagreed, his face giving not giving away his inner decision that he wasn't going to allow the reason for her being here to ruin the fact that she was.

"Yeah if you like pate on weetabix" she grimaced, following his lead.

"It's quite nice" he defended.

"Humph" she folded her own arms.

"Do you want a take away?" he offered "Or go out?"

"No" she said "I want to do something _normal_, like cook food and then eat it. Anyway, I eat too much crap"

"Which translated" James raised his eyebrows "Means that you think _I_ eat too much crap"

Evie shrugged lightly and smiled, and he saw it, _his_ smile, the one she gave _him_.

"We'd better go shopping then" he gave a sigh but his mouth twitched with humour.

"How domesticated" Evie replied, it was a little step forward again, she realised, not that she knew _where_ to.

"Yes dear" James chuckled and Evie giggled at his resigned tone, like that of a hen pecked husband.

...

_Thank you so much to all the readers, those of you that are taking the time to review and those that are following - I am humbled!_ The_ story is starting to heat up a bit now - and there's trouble to come!_


	45. Part II - Chapter 44

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 44**

Jean Innocent looked up at the small tap on her door "Ah, Inspector Lewis"

"Ma'am"

"What can I do for you?" she replied, she looked tired he thought, how he felt.

"Got a bit of a one" Robbie all but collapsed in the chair before her desk, shuffling a file across to her.

He watched as she read the first page and then looked at him again "Delegation Robbie" she smiled "The art of a good senior officer, it's a stalking case, give it to Hathaway, it's a good one to cut his teeth on"

"I can't" Lewis looked her dead in the eyes "It's Hathaway's girlfriend"

"He's still got one?!" she sounded mildly surprised and turned back to the file "Wonders will never cease"

Lewis was slightly needled at her words and tone "Why shouldn't he Ma'am?"

Jean looked at him sharply "No reason" she sensed the protective air to his attitude and decided to leave it for now "How can I help?"

"I need another perspective" Lewis leaned forward "James is all bent out of shape and I'm not sure I trust that it won't end up as gossip if I draft someone else in on it"

"I see" she murmured from her perusal "Evie Bennett, works in the mortuary?"

"Yes" Robbie nodded "I've looked into this Gedge character, and the back ground"

"Tell me" she closed the file and regarded him.

"She was attacked by a patient" Lewis began "In London, a few years ago. Dr Gedge was at fault, he had released this patient although he knew he wasn't fit. Professional pride in some trial, upshot was that the patient came after Evie, and she defended herself, the patient died"

"But Evie was found to be acting in self defence?" she'd read that far.

"Yes" Lewis nodded "She was cleared of all blame and Gedge was held accountable, he was struck off and then sent down after his criminal trial. Evie moved back to Oxford and trained for a couple of years, and then went to work in the mortuary"

"Where she met and fell in love with our enigmatic sergeant?" Jean smirked slightly, she had trouble with the image of James Hathaway being the doting boyfriend, but she wasn't sure _why_.

"Yes" Lewis snapped. _God, doesn't James above everyone deserve some happiness?! _ He thought to himself _What's her problem with it!_

"And now Gedge is out of prison and she's got a stalker?" Jean reigned in her amusement.

"Yes" Lewis said again quietly.

"Says here" she read "That a condition of his release is not to contact Evie"

"He's broken that anyway, somehow he managed to write to her from prison, and that wasn't caught" Lewis replied "And then she's had a phone stolen, things missing from her work and home and now this homeless guy warned her she was being watched and turns up dead. Could all just be coincidence though"

"Do you think it is?"

"No" he said "The method of death is different for this guy than the other homeless, so I'm thinking _this_ one is connected to Evie. And I think...well she's not the type to panic, she didn't report any of it _because_ it was all circumstantial"

"Any further on the other homeless cases?"

"Nope" Lewis sighed.

Jean Innocent closed the folder and handed it back "Hathaway goes on the Inspectors course next week" she said "Give him the initial homeless cases to work on again, let him lead it. You concentrate on Gedge, find him and get him in. He's looking at going back behind bars for his contact anyway"

"Right"

"Bring Gedge here" she decided "I'll sit in on the interview"

"Oh...OK" Lewis stood "So you think there's something in it then?"

"I trust your judgement" she replied "So if you do, then yes"

"Thanks" Lewis almost forgave her for her comments about James' love life "I'll go and find him then"

Jean nodded and turned back to her computer as he left, but she watched him when he didn't know, with a little sadness. Old style coppers were getting rare these days, thank God she had Hathaway to take Lewis' place, he might be computer literate and have modern techniques, but she'd bet that James had been middle aged since child hood. He just had that world weary air about him.

…...

"Eevs?" James asked as she lay curled up next to him, an arm across his chest.

"Hmmm?" she answered sleepily.

"If I pass these Inspectors exams..." he started, stopping when he saw a lazy grin across her face "What?"

"A first from Cambridge in Theology" she replied, not opening her eyes "But OK, I'll play along, _if_ you pass the Inspectors exams?"

"How do you know I got a first?" he asked.

This time she opened her eyes, regarding him with amusement "Educated guess" she said dryly, eliciting a low laugh from him "Go on"

"If I pass the inspectors exams" he repeated "Would you, ahem, like to come away on the boat for the weekend, a few days? Or a week maybe?"

Evie chuckled, closing her eyes again "Well, what is it?" she asked "The weekend, a few days, a week?"

"Well, uh I don't know" he replied "Whatever you want"

"Just need to know how much time to book off work" she yawned, turning onto her side.

He wrapped an arm around her waist settling behind her "A week" he whispered.

"Umm hmmm" she answered "Write the dates down, I'll request it tomorrow"

…...

James snatched at his phone as it rang out in the quiet bedroom, Evie was curled up away from him, sunlight from the early Spring morning flooded the room as she slept, James looked at her as he answered the call, glad that she had woken earlier and insisted on opening the curtains.

_Angelum parvum meum_ he thought as the sun covered her _My little Angel_.

"Yep" he muffled into the receiver, easing out of bed and of the room.

"Disturb you?" Lewis teased.

"No I was awake" James replied.

"Like I said, did I disturb you?" Lewis answered with a smile in his voice.

"This is getting old Sir" James muttered.

Lewis laughed before pausing "I'm on my way to London" he said "To track down Gedge"

"Right" James jaw tightened.

"Take Evie to work, she'll be safe there, I've spoken to hospital security" Lewis continued.

"Right"

"And posted uniform there"

"Right" though the tone was a little easier.

"Then get yourself back on that homeless case, discounting the latest victim" Lewis said "Innocent wants a result, and you'll get bored and into mischief with nothing to occupy you"

"What are you insinuating Sir?" James asked, but his attitude was calm, almost jovial.

"That you're hard to keep occupied?" Lewis ventured "Anyway, go back through everything, start again. I'll ring you when I have Gedge in custody"

"_C_ulpae poenae par esto" James murmured.

"Yeah, that too" Lewis huffed.

"Let the punishment fit the crime" James translated.

"It will James" Lewis promised before hanging up.

James padded back into the bedroom, Evie was pulling a t shirt over her head beside the bed and she turned and smiled at him, he watched her a moment, not moving or speaking. The sun illuminated her still and he caught his breath. He was glad that Lewis was on this case, that Innocent hadn't handed it to anyone else. He trusted his boss, and he knew he would never have rested with Evie in danger had anyone else been investigating. He would do anything to keep her safe.

"All right?" she asked at his intense silence.

"Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur" James almost whispered.

"I'll look that up later" she said, approaching him and sliding her hands onto his shoulders, she kissed him lightly on the cheek "Along with the others"

"Others?" his brow creased.

"All the things you said to me last night, I'm assuming it's all Latin" she replied.

"Hm" he smiled self consciously "Just silly things"

She smiled again "Can I have a shower?"

"Can I join you?"

"Not if we want to be on time for work"

James chuckled, pulling her closer momentarily and then releasing her.

"Even a god finds it hard to love and be wise at the same time" he said "As a mere man I have no chance"

Evie regarded him "Was that a translation?"

"Of sorts" he answered.


	46. Part II - Chapter 45

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 45**

Robert Lewis looked at the man before him. The resemblance was there to the photograph, but vaguely. The picture Lewis held was of a younger man, haughty in success, arrogant. This man was weary, tainted, a fallen God of his own making.

"Marcus Gedge?"

The man turned from cleaning the pizza oven and regarded the man in the suit asking of him.

"For my sins" Gedge replied.

"Which are many and varied I understand" Lewis replied.

_Damn_ Robbie thought _Why is Hathaway never around when I say something smart like that!_

"Police" Gedge said with a sigh.

"Oxford police" Lewis showed his warrant card "I'd like to speak to you regarding Evie Bennett"

Gedge stopped his scrubbing and regarded Lewis warily "Surely she's not so closed off that she's having me arrested for writing a letter?!"

"It was a condition of your release" Lewis replied "That you do not contact her, a condition you broke _before_ you were even released"

"Why Oxford?" Gedge challenged.

"Why the letter?" Lewis shot back.

"I've changed" Gedge put the cloth down and wiped his hands down the grubby apron he wore "I know what I did to Evie, and I know that we _both_ suffered the consequences"

"Not to mention the man that died" Lewis added.

"I can't change the past" Gedge said quietly "Only try to atone by changing the future"

"Nice cop out" Lewis grumbled "But you're still going to have to come with me"

"I'm working"

"Not for much longer" Lewis extended his arm in an invitation that wasn't, it was insistence.

"As you wish" Gedge sighed, coming around the counter and picking up a coat before following Lewis to his car.

…...

Jean Innocent regarded her suspect. Despite climbing the ranks, and the buzz and fulfilment that came with that, nothing beat the adrenaline that coursed through her veins as she prepared to interrogate someone.

"Mr Gedge" she opened, jovial, friendly "Thank you for coming to speak with us"

"I was led to believe" Gedge replied "That it wasn't optional"

"It wasn't" Lewis snapped and Gedge nodded slowly.

"So am I going back?" Gedge asked "One could argue that the system failed by allowing that letter to even _leave_ the prison"

"Either way" Innocent replied "You broke the condition of your release, going back to prison will depend on the CPS and their view on stalking. The stalking of a woman that was put through hell by a man convicted"

"Stalking?!" Gedge was taken aback.

_Good acting_ Lewis thought _Get the man an Oscar!_

"What would you call it?" Lewis demanded, pushing reams of paper towards Gedge, incident reports and photo's "Stealing someone's phone? Items from their place of work? Causing their car to break down?"

Gedge mouthed at him as Innocent stepped in.

"Of course" she added "There's also the murder of someone that tried to warn Evie she was being watched...Lewis, do we have the results of the forensics yet?"

"Not yet Ma'am" Lewis nodded "But it won't be long"

"Murder?!" Gedge huffed "Stalking?! I'm assuming Evie is in Oxford because that's where you've brought me"

"Assuming" Jean sat back "So you say you didn't already know she was here?"

"No!"

"Nice try" Lewis cut in "But when she didn't respond to your letter, you knew enough about her to know where to look. You realised she'd probably come back to Oxford and her family, and you were right. Can't have taken much to watch the hospitals and work out which one she was at"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Gedge insisted "I wrote the letter, yes, but I didn't get a reply, and I left it at that. Yes I knew Evie had a connection with Oxford, but this is the first time I've been here in years!"

Innocent pushed forward a list of times and dates, times and dates when things had occurred involved with this case.

"Then prove it" she said "Tell us where you were at these times, and we'll look into your alibi's"

"And if I'm innocent?"

"Then the CPS may well agree that you meant no harm in contacting Evie, and if she doesn't want to press charges, you may get lucky" Innocent replied "However, make sure the alibi's are good, because if you get caught out, I can't see you seeing the light of day for years, with the added murder charge and all"

Gedge pulled the papers towards him and studied them, looking at Lewis with contempt he held out his hand.

"May I borrow your pen?"

Lewis handed it over "Names of people who saw you, locations we can check" he said.

"It's easy" Gedge replied "Because if I'm not at work, then I'm at the shoebox my probation officer found for me"

Innocent stood "I'm afraid" she said "Your word isn't going to be enough in this case"

Innocent and Lewis headed for the door as Gedge spoke again.

"I'd never harm Evie you know" he said softly "I still love her"

"That" Innocent replied "Remains to be seen"

…...

Dr Laura Hobson shaded her eyes as the tall figure loomed upon her outside the unassuming house.

"Hello James" she smiled "Allowed out on your own?"

"Inspector Lewis is busy" he replied with his trademark flat tone "I have been issued this one"

"Practice?" she teased and then her face fell as there was no answering smirk, no returning comment "James, Evie is OK you know, she's just getting things out of the van...see for yourself"

"I know" he answered "I've seen her. Gedge is in custody"

"Then that's good isn't it?"

"What's good about any of this?" he asked, and Laura saw the depth of pain for a split second, and realised that he was taking all this far harder than anyone knew. Work, she decided, that's what he needed. If he could _see_ that Evie was OK, relieved but OK, he'd be OK too.

"So a suicide I understand?" she stepped slightly behind him "I've only just arrived myself"

"I haven't been in" James replied through his tight jaw "But uniform said the victim was found by her son, in the garage"

"Method?" Laura pressed as she pulled her gloves on.

"Hanging" his voice was low and sharp at the same time, and he looked away.

"Shall we?" Laura prompted, noting the barely perceptible nod in answer.

…...

Evie collected small bits of potential evidence from the woman's body as Laura investigated closer. She could sense James' revulsion at the scene, and it confused her.

He couldn't look at the body, he would glance every now and then but his eyes never made contact. He wasn't squeamish, she knew that. She knew that death meant something different to him, suicide especially, but he was acting uncharacteristically unprofessionally at this scene.

Quietly collecting her evidence bags she looked at Dr Hobson who nodded at her, looking at James as he held back the corner of the sheet erected to provide protection from prying eyes.

"The body can be moved now" Laura told the men waiting quietly "We have what we need"

Evie ducked under James' arm and he followed her out, not speaking and heading for his car. He leaned against it, drawing deeply on a cigarette.

Evie stowed the evidence safely and watched as they brought the body out, James bowed his head and turned away.

"Are you all right?" she asked him quietly.

He looked at her in surprise "Yes" he answered "Are you? Gedge is in custody"

"I know" she smiled at him "Inspector Lewis rang, he said chances are he's going back to prison"

"You don't sound pleased" James remarked.

"I just want it over"

James didn't answer as the private ambulance containing the woman's body pulled away.

"Don't we all?" he sighed "I have to speak to the son, and then bring the husband for the formal ID...when they find him. I'll see you later"

He stepped towards the police car where a teenage boy sat, staring into space and Evie felt dismissed, she headed back to her own transport and waited for Dr Hobson.

...

_Thanks again for all the support I'm getting! Really enjoying writing this and I'm glad it seems to be getting well received :)_


	47. Part II - Chapter 46

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 46**

Evie covered the face of the woman carefully at a nod from James.

"That's her" the man at his side said "That's my wife"

"Thank you sir" James said quietly as Evie closed the blinds, he didn't look at her.

"Why the police investigation?" the man asked "It's obvious she was off her head, did it herself"

James clenched his jaw at the statement. He had disliked this man on sight, the minute he'd roared up at his home, demanding explanations, shouting at his devastated son. James had been easing information from the boy, slowly getting him to open up to the scene that had greeted him in the garage. Working him through the pain and sorrow, regardless of the pain that gnawed at his own heart. With the appearance of his father the boy had withdrawn into silence again.

"Procedure sir" James said after a moment "We need to eliminate..."

"Humph!" James was cut off with a derisive snort "Always expected something like this, selfish bitch. She was always unstable, crying one minute, laughing the next"

James allowed the anger to well, and then pushed it down before he answered "Your wife was depressed?"

"Mad more like" the man replied.

James nodded sadly, he could understand someone being driven to madness by a loutish brute like this, understand only too well.

…...

"Gedge is in the cells" Lewis announced as he entered the office "Working our way through his alibi's"

"Good" James snarled "Does he have any?"

"A couple stand up" Lewis regarded him carefully "But he's not getting back out again James, he's going back to prison, you know that don't you?"

"Where he belongs" James huffed, and then as an after thought "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Lewis frowned at him "Are you OK?"

"Never better" James stood and picked up his jacket "Dr Hobson has ruled the last one as suicide, so as of tomorrow, I'm back on the homeless case, I assume you are too?"

Lewis nodded "You find anything interesting?"

"A couple of leads I want to follow up" he answered "Nothing solid"

"Pint?" Lewis suggested, he knew something wasn't right here.

"Thank you" James inclined his head "But I'm taking Evie home tonight I would think, now Gedge is off the streets"

Lewis watched him as he left, his mind filled with concern.

…...

In the days that followed, everyone sensed a withdrawal from sergeant Hathaway, he became sullen, introverted.

He worked diligently as always, either alongside Lewis or alone. He accepted the news that Gedge was back in a prison cell with barely a nod, never mind the relief Lewis expected from him.

Evie seemed to come out from under a cloud, Lewis noticed, except when James was around. She became watchful, almost fearful.

Leaving the police station to trace a lead that James had thrown up, Lewis cracked.

"James, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" he demanded over the roof of the car.

James stared back, surprise an innocence clouding his features "Wrong sir?"

"Yes, wrong" Lewis snapped "Ever since...ever since this Gedge thing you've been bloody awful, hardly talking, _sulking_ for want of a better word"

"What do I have to sulk about?" the words were benign but the challenge was there.

"Is everything OK with you and Evie?"

"Not that it's any of your business" James replied, slamming into the car "But yes"

Lewis took the passenger seat "I'm just concerned..."

"Well there's no need for your concern" James started the car and pulled out aggressively.

"Right!" Lewis held a hand in surrender "Though if you _could_ drive a little more carefully, I'd like to get there alive"

James shot him a look of pure irritation before flooring the accelerator needlessly, sending the car shooting forward.

…...

Evie slammed the spoon down onto the work top and picked up her keys.

Three days had gone by, three days where she'd hardly had a word from James, never mind seen him properly. When she did, fleetingly at work, he was quiet, withdrawn. He'd resisted all attempts at talking, retreating mentally.

Evie worried, she knew that he was struggling with something, but also that he wouldn't tell her if she asked. For her part, she worried that he was having second thoughts about being with someone with so much past, someone who's past would always threaten a future. But she couldn't identify with this man that had completely moved away from her, who shunned her almost.

He wasn't that person, she felt, or at least hoped that he would be honest about it, be straight with her. The feeling that this fairytale had come to it's inevitable conclusion almost broke her where she stood.

But, she would try, one last time she decided. She wouldn't ask him, just try one last time to reach him, and well, if he continued to push her away, then she would know without a doubt that he'd finally realised what she had known all along. He was far too good for her.

She walked the distance to his flat, trying to bolster confidence, remembering all the things he'd said to her. That he loved her, that she would never know what she meant to him because he would never have long enough to show her. She tried so hard to believe in _that_, in the words that he'd spoken, in the love he had shown her over and over.

It was hard, she had been relieved when Gedge had been summoned back to prison, and guilty at that relief. But it meant that her life was returning to normal and she wouldn't have to face the prospect of feeling exposed and vulnerable again for a while. If Marcus had killed the homeless man, and if he had been stalking her, she would never need face it again she realised.

She pondered the night out that was planned for the following weekend with her workmates. James would be leaving for Manchester and the inspectors course on Monday, to return Friday, so she had said she would go, because he wouldn't be here. As she approached his flat, she realised she may need that night out, a chance to drown her sorrows. And then she dismissed it, thinking again of the loving way James had with her, the way he watched over her, the way he accepted comfort from her when he didn't even realise he needed it.

But as she rang the bell, self doubt and fear crept back, she almost turned and ran away again, away from the pain she feared she was going to face.


	48. Part II - Chapter 47

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 47**

James jumped as his doorbell rang. He looked at his watch, and then the flat, and realised that he'd sat staring into space since coming home.

Evie entered, taking in, but not commenting upon the mess that greeted her.

The evidence of his lifestyle in the last few days littered the flat. Empty glasses and pizza boxes, half read books and half drunk bottles of wine. Ties and shirts thrown over the back of the sofa and overflowing ashtrays. In the four days since she'd last been here, James had trashed the place.

James was fastidiously tidy usually, or he was when she was around. She'd seen the place a mess before of course, when he was flat out on an investigation but not like this. This spoke to lack of care of _himself_.

"Sorry" he shrugged "I was going to tidy up..."

"Doesn't matter" she replied lightly, and the mess didn't. But how he looked, the haunted look on his face did, a lot.

He ran a hand over his face "I'll get changed, we'll go out"

"You look like you could sleep for a week" she observed.

James dropped onto the sofa, suddenly all pretence gone "If only it were that easy"

She sat carefully beside him as he leaned forward, head in his hands.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked softly.

He looked at her "No" he said sharply and then gave her a sad smile "No...please...just stay?"

"OK" she replied and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him down to her. He rested his face against her and she realised that he was crying, softly, but crying none the less.

"I'm sorry" he suddenly jumped up and wiped at his face, pacing to the window "It's been a tough week"

Evie turned on the sofa and regarded him as he stood staring out of the window, she was worried. She sensed this was bigger than her, than her past and their relatonship and a nagging doubt suddenly exploded into her mind.

Small things he'd done and said had made her wonder at his reaction to the woman's suicide earlier in the week. She'd been there when he'd arrived at the scene, and been told that it was routine, as this was almost definitely a suicide. He'd hidden it well, but she knew from Lewis' almost protective attitude towards him, and James' own reaction, that this was something he found hard to deal with. She'd seen him deal with all manner of death professionally, with reverence, but not as deeply affected as this one. She'd even seen him at other suicides, students mainly. And she had put his reaction down to religious belief, Catholic attitudes towards suicide were well documented. It wasn't her place to judge.

But this was different. It was a middle aged woman, pretty, blonde, with a teenage son and a brutish and bullying husband. The boy had found his mother, in the garage, and he'd tried to get her down.

The husband was blustery, proclaiming his wife as selfish for leaving him and his son to fend for themselves. The boy had been silent, with a blanket around his shoulders, staring into the distance.

She had been surprised when James had visibly been shaken by the scene, and had then insisted on talking to the boy himself. He'd handled the interview himself, even checking on the boy daily, updating him on what was happening. Evie had noticed the strain it put him under, and she wondered that he'd totally avoided the husband after the initial ID. It was out of character.

She was brought from her thoughts by his voice low and expressionless.

"On Sunday" he began "It will be the 17th anniversary of my mothers death"

"Oh James" she sighed "I'm sorry..."

He lit a cigarette, a testament to his state of mind that he didn't light her one.

"I was 18" he replied "And I found her" he pressed a hand over his eyes before continuing "I had been at Cambridge for two terms, and Easter was always a time for me and ….mum. She loved it, and so did I. I had so much work on...first year student. I knew she was disappointed when I told her I couldn't make it home, I heard it. But I never dreamed..." he stopped his voice ragged, but when he started to speak again, it was under control, just "Easter Sunday just wasn't the same, not being with her. I didn't ring that morning as I promised, I got up and started work, and then just abandoned it, getting in the car and driving home"

He gave a small laugh, sad and humourless "I was so excited. I'd have an Easter egg, I knew that, even at 18 I was still spoiled by her. Totally. I was looking forward to dinner, massive roast. I imagined her face when she saw me coming into the house. You know that was the hardest thing about University, leaving her behind. But she wanted me to go, encouraged me..."

"She loved you" Evie said simply.

He walked to a drawer and pulled out an envelope, looking at it. She could see it was still sealed, with his name on it. He turned it in his hands carefully.

"I bounced in" he recalled, and Evie realised that he was so lost in memories that she wasn't sure if he was aware of her presence any more. His face was haunted, desolate "Shouting her. Bit confused really, the house being so quiet. Dad would have been out since the crack of dawn with his shooting cronies, but he'd expect his dinner when he finally rolled in, probably pissed. For a minute I hoped that she'd finally left him...then we'd both be free. I didn't care that I'd probably have to leave Cambridge, I'd have supported her like she always did me...but..."

He took a deep breath "She was there" he said in a monotone "I saw her...at the top of the stairs...just hanging"

Evie stood. She had no idea what to do, what _could_ she do? It all made perfect sense now, his reaction, his stress. This was something no one should have to live through. She'd heard and seen the aftermath of many suicides in both her careers, but this one, this was so close to home and if it hurt her, she couldn't imagine what James was feeling.

Hesitantly she approached him and he looked at her, she pulled his head down and he shuddered a breath as he rested on her shoulder, and then his legs gave way and he sunk into the chair behind him. Evie perched on the arm awkwardly, cradling him to her. She stroked his hair and he sighed deeply.

"There was no one around" he said quietly "All enjoying Easter to themselves while I...tried. It was far too late. She left that letter, I never opened it"

"Oh darling" Evie said, she could feel the pain he was in through his tense body and wanted to take it away, knowing that she never could.

"It was my fault" he said "If I'd just come home earlier, told her I was...rang that morning... She couldn't face it, life with _him_ on her own, and I couldn't blame her. My faith told me that she would spend eternity in purgatory...but how would that be different?!" he sounded angry now "What _choice_ did God give her?! Live in purgatory with him anyway?! I should have _been_ there!"

"It's not your fault" Evie soothed "She wouldn't blame you"

"No she wouldn't" he replied "But I do, after my father that is. I know why she did it, and I knew I should be angry but I couldn't be. How could I?"

"She loved you James" Evie spoke into his hair "You have to hold onto that"

He pulled away from her and rested his head back "I do" he said simply "But that boy...the kid is younger than I was, and what does he have now? I had Cambridge to go back to, supportive friends..., my faith as much as it frowned on what she'd done, it gave me comfort too"

"You made it" she said "And he will too. You did the most important thing, you were there when he needed someone most, on the day, in the hours following. That takes a lot of inner strength, to put your own feelings aside and think of someone else like that"

He regarded her "Is that the standard line for a mental health professional?"

"No" she replied, the words weren't designed to sting though they did a little, but she ignored it "It's the line of someone who cares about you, and admires you. Nothing I can say can change your perception of the events James, if it could, I'd say it. But it won't. I can just...be here"

He leaned into her again "Thank you" he mumbled.

She kissed the top of his head and he wrapped his arms around her.

"She'd have liked you, good judge of character my mum" he sighed eventually "I think she was relieved when I wanted to be a priest, she didn't like Scarlett _at all_. Thought she was a hoity toity little tart" he gave a genuine soft laugh "She was right"

"Scarlett?"

"Unrequited and rather painful teenage crush, that ended badly as grown ups" he sat back again and smiled gently "And _entirely_ another story, for another time"

She smiled at him and he felt better, still wretched, wrung out, guilty, but better. He realised that Evie did that, he'd told her his deepest and darkest secret and she was still there, looking at him like she didn't want to do anything else, _be_ anywhere else.

"I've not been very good company have I?" he said at last "I'm sorry"

She smiled again and touched his hand "I don't care"

He huffed a little "Fancy helping me finish paint the boat?" he offered "Before we try it out in a couple of weeks?"

"Yes" she answered immediately.

"Good" he stood, leaving some of the pain in the chair as he did "I'll get changed. Do you want to stop at your place and change?"

Evie looked down at her faded summer dress "No" she replied "This is old anyway"

He regarded her "I like it"

She bit her lip shyly as he grinned and then left the room.

...

_Obviously this isn't cannon to the Hathaway character in the series, but it was an idea I formed after watching some episodes that involved suicides and Hathaway's attitude towards them - especially women. _


	49. Part II - Chapter 48

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 48**

James woke slowly as the alarm went off, he reached a hand out and silenced it, stretching his other arm as Evie turned and cuddled back into him, sighing with her eyes still closed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and listened as her breathing settled again, and he stared at the ceiling.

He'd never told anyone about his mother, except the few friends he'd had at the time who were around when it happened, and then not all of it. No one except God anyway. He couldn't even bring himself to tell his priest, or mentor at university. Save for the bare details that his mother had died, and he would need some time to sort out essentials.

It still hurt, and always would, he knew that. But she was still here, the woman beside him, and he realised that being in love wasn't that all consuming passion he'd always thought. It was trust, and friendship and acceptance.

She accepted him, faults, past, all of it. Even if she couldn't understand. And he did her, the same. He wasn't sure if he believed in soul mates, but thought he might just.

…...

James found himself on the receiving end of some unexpected and unusual coaching in the remaining days before he left for the inspectors course.

As they re examined everything from the homeless case, and as they delved into lighter cases that came their way, an armed robbery and a mugging gone wrong resulting in the mugger hanging onto life by a thread after picking on the wrong victim, Lewis took more and more of a back seat. He encouraged James with huffs of impatience and grumbled suggestions here and there, when the younger man appeared stuck on something, but all in all, Lewis freely admitted that James was going to make a good DI, great, probably one of the best. He was a little sad that he wouldn't be around to see it for himself. By definition, James could only become DI when Lewis retired.

Although he'd be qualified to do so, he would only become DI Hathaway, with the pay to match, on the day that Lewis retired, until then he'd still be sergeant, and James looked forward to the day, and dreaded it in equal measure.

The only sticking point was James' difficulty in dealing with people, victims and suspects were his stock in trade and he had worked out his own particular style – but with an eager and attentive newly promoted DS waiting to step into his shoes as he did Lewis', James was characteristically quiet and reserved.

He'd work it out, Lewis decided. James wasn't someone who could be pushed, he either closed down totally or deliberately went in the polar opposite direction.

Sharing a quiet pint before what they hoped was a quiet weekend and James' planned absence the following week, they sat at their favourite table, overlooking the river in companionable silence.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Robbie asked lazily.

James seemed to rouse from private thought and looked at him, a small and slightly smug smile forming.

"Yes, concert tomorrow"

"Playing or listening?"

"Listening" James nodded "Evie wanted to go to the Oxford Radio Outdoor in the botanic gardens"

"I tried to get tickets for that" Lewis mused "Sold out"

The smug smile widened "I got two, had I known, I'd have got four"

Lewis gave him a speculative look "Do I even want to know how you got them?"

"It's legal" James chuckled.

Lewis smiled "Have a good time" he had noticed the tension had eased in James and he was back to his usual smart arse smug self in the past few days.

"We will" James replied "It's a surprise"

"Romantic old devil aren't you?" Lewis teased him.

James shrugged with self consciousness but grinned "She wanted to go"

Lewis allowed an indulgent smile, he remembered that feeling of wanting to please someone, the rush it gave you. He loved Laura, but theirs had been a slow burner, friendship and mutual respect built carefully into something stronger. Robbie had had his whirlwind with Val he mused, the feelings James had now. He'd always thought, until the moment he met her, that men swept women off their feet. He'd been wrong, he was as equally swept as she was, as his father had put in a typical northern way 'Ye don't know whether you're on yer arse or ya elbow lad, that's love that is'. Catching the look on James' face he was glad that someone had got through his terseness, his natural caution and to the man underneath.

Robbie drained his pint and put the glass down.

"Another?" James offered.

"No" Lewis smiled softly "Go spend the weekend with that girl of yours, she's going to miss you next week"

"I'll miss her" James allowed "Not as much as I will you, of course"

The smug teasing was back, and Lewis rejoiced that whatever had caused James' recent sadness had worked it's course. Their working relationship, and friendship, was back on an even keel, so in time honoured fashion, Lewis gruffed his reply.

"Go on" he said "Bugger off and have a life"

"Thank you Sir" James drained his own glass and stood "I'll see you in two weeks"

"_Two?"_ Lewis was surprised "I thought this inspectors thing was only a week?"

"It is" James confirmed "But I have leave the week after"

"All right for some" Lewis grumbled.

"It is" James replied and left him sitting there pondering the afternoon sun.

…...

Evie set down the paint brush and answered the front door, her face lighting up.

"Hello" she said "I thought you were working?"

"I was" he replied "But I stopped working and got hungry, and thought to myself that I know someone who probably would quite like to share my dinner"

"Hmm, what is it?" she asked with a speculative look, fun underlying her expression.

"Chinese" he held up a bag, eyebrows raised.

She giggled "Like it matters" she opened the door wider and he came in, pausing to kiss her as he did.

"I like that dress" he murmured.

"It's an old one" she bit her lip, his face still close to hers "Something I can get paint all over" she looked down at it "_Already _have paint all over"

"I think I like it better than the green apron" he pressed another small kiss on her lips and smiled, looking her up and down, taking in the faded summer dress she wore, the one she'd worn to paint the boat as well. Her hair messily piled on her head and paint streaks on her arms, legs and face "Or maybe it's the paint"

She flushed and he smiled before she closed the door and followed him through to the kitchen.

She busied herself arranging plates and cutlery as he watched her, turning her face slightly to look at him she smiled.

"Are you going back to work?" she asked "Or can you have a glass of wine?"

He stepped behind her and slid his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck gently, tightening his arms as she sighed with pleasure. She laid her head back onto his shoulder and relaxed, quite willing to admit she'd waited all day for this, for some contact with him. He slid a hand down from her waist around to her thigh, breathing out slowly as he did.

"Ita pulchra te amo" he breathed in her ear.

She turned, rewarding him with her smile, the one that got him through the tough days, standing on tip toes she reached up and he lifted her slightly to meet his lips. Pulling away she regarded him.

"I love you too James"

He smiled "And you didn't even need google translate for that"

She pressed another kiss to his lips and stepped out of his embrace "I'm learning"

He released her, taking a plate.

…...

The only word for his expression was smug. Yes, smug. But then, she thought, he had every right to be.

"How did you get those?" Evie asked as she took the concert tickets from him. She looked at him. His hair, as short as it was, was unruly from her running her fingers through it, his shirt was only fastened by a few buttons and untucked, only his formal trousers hinted at the way he'd looked when he'd arrived. That and the lingering after effects of his aftershave, she could smell it on her own body, where his had been so close to hers. It mixed with their own scent, and the scent of summer.

"I have contacts" he smirked "And you want to go"

"I tried to get tickets" she smiled at him "They sold out in minutes"

"Like I said" he grinned "Contacts"

"Well I don't care where they came from" she smiled softly at him "Thank you"

He paused a moment, taking in her hair now loose, and her dress, creased from being thrown heedlessly in a corner and left there for a few hours. He swallowed, almost physically shaking his head to remove his fathers taunting voice, crushing his happiness with an old memory.

_You fall in love too easily boy! Have your fun and move on! You think that I haven't? Don't still? Life's for living son! You think Lady of the manner up there concerns herself with **love**? No my boy, she'll use you like all the rest, you were born the wrong side of the silver spoon for the likes of her!_

Evie watched as James stilled. His face betraying the emotions he felt. Anger, hurt, bewilderment. He tried shut out his own adolescent voice, shouting back to his laughing father.

_No! Love conquers everything! When you truly love someone, nothing else matters!_

But his father had called him a romantic fool and carried on laughing.

_This time_ he thought _I think it's enough._

"You OK?" she asked gently, seeing the clouds on his face clear.

"Yes" his smile was full of gratitude "I was thinking about something my father once said to me"

And there it was, the smile he'd move the earth to see, and he returned it, wholeheartedly.

_I don't fall in love too easily_, he told his fathers memory, _I have fallen in love too much, with those who didn't return it, until now._

"The tickets come on one condition" he said cheekily.

She paused, frowning the question at him.

"You wear that dress" he smiled.

She swallowed and looked at him "It's old, tatty, and covered in paint" she protested.

"I. Don't. Care" he smiled back.

...

_Wow, I was truly amazed by the reviews yesterday! Thank you all so much for following/reading/reviewing!_


	50. Part II - Chapter 49

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 49**

Evie sat on the wall with the basket and looked at her watch, she couldn't go in, James had the tickets, and he was late.

She saw him finally, heading towards her, at a half walk, half run. He wore the habitual suit, minus the tie, shirt sleeves rolled to his elbow.

"Sorry darling" he kissed her cheek as he arrived in front of her and for a moment, she could do nothing but gaze up at him. She chided herself for grinning like a love struck fool and stood.

He took in her appearance and she bit her lip in anticipation of his reaction. The dress was new, but after many hours searching for the same line the first dress had come from, Evie had managed to find one that was almost identical, only new, and not covered in paint.

"How do you do that?" he asked, head on one side.

"How do I do what?" she replied in a breathless voice.

"Improve on perfection?" he answered, meeting and holding her eyes until she bit her lip and looked away. He loved watching her face colour when he paid her a compliment like that "You look amazing"

"Thank you" she said in almost a whisper, she could see he was sincere in his eyes, feel it in the way he slipped an arm around her waist and held her close to him as they walked.

He kissed her temple gently, fondly "I knew you wouldn't wear that dress" he said "But I didn't expect that you had another the same"

"I found a replacement" she smiled up at him "Because you like it"

He pulled her closer for a moment, kissing her forehead without needing to answer.

_So wrong Dad_. His mind echoed as he sat on the grass, his back against a tree for support. Evie went to sit beside him but he gently tugged on her arm so she sat between his legs, resting her back against his chest. He put his arms around her and relaxed, feeling her relax against him, she wound her fingers into his and turned her attention to the stage as the music started.

She let the music wash over her as she thought. She felt safe, a feeling that she had learned to live without. There wasn't a question of trust, she could trust people in it's rawest form, she didn't suspect everyone of being a monster. But to feel _safe_ with someone, that was something she'd taken for granted, and had been brought to her senses sharply with betrayal of the worst kind. Being treated badly was nothing to the person who you loved, and said that they loved you, putting you in danger for their own gain. That was something that could never be forgotten, if it could be forgiven.

But it hadn't been an issue with James, she realised there wasn't a time she _didn't_ feel safe. She had learned to rely on her judgements, to stick to keeping herself safe, not relying on someone else to do so. But his own particular brand of vulnerability, how ever hard he might try to hide it, told her that instinctively he knew, he knew what it felt like to have love betrayed, and when he said that he loved her, she knew he meant it, in all ways. He may hurt her sometimes, he may speak or act out of turn, because for all she thought he was, he wasn't perfect, he'd never put her in danger. He'd always keep her safe, to the best of his ability, and that was what it was. That was why she loved him, he'd never betray her love and trust for his own selfish ends.

…...

The day before James left was a lazy affair, reading books and newspapers in bed, eating breakfast late.

James yawned and settled his head a little more into Evie's lap as they sprawled on his sofa, him reading a dog eared paperback and Evie reading a new thriller. She stroked his hair absently as he read.

She started as her stomach rumbled.

James chuckled "Guess that's a hint about lunch?"

"Sorry" she pulled a face and laughed.

His kissed her briefly "What would you like to do?" he asked, smiling.

"Whatever" she shrugged "I can cook if you want, haven't cooked a Sunday roast for a while"

James regarded her quietly and she coloured slightly under his scrutiny.

"What?" she asked.

He smiled "Lets have a picnic" he suggested.

She returned the smile, knowing that it was the place he wanted to revisit, the place they'd first realised that they could have something more than a casual affair, and she wanted to go too.

"Perfect" she answered.

…...

Morning came all too swiftly for both. As James prepared to go home and collect what he needed for the week ahead, Evie made coffee.

"I wouldn't have gone you know" he told her suddenly "If Gedge were still around"

"I know you wouldn't have wanted to" she replied "But I'd have insisted"

"I can out insist you" he grinned "Easily"

She laughed "You'd have gone" she said.

"Only if..."

"Only if's are obsolete" she pointed out "It's over, he's not around, and you'll be a DI when I see you next"

"I'll still be a sergeant, officially" he remarked.

"You're going to miss him aren't you? Robbie?" Evie asked "When he retires"

"Yes" his answer was candid, but he had something else on his mind, plans for when he came back, plans that hinged on him being DI.

"You can still see him you know" Evie chuckled "And you won't have to call him sir any more"

"Tried that last time he retired" James sighed dramatically for comedy effect "Didn't work, he'll always be 'Sir' to me"

Evie laughed "Idiot"

"Um hmm" he agreed.

"My idiot though" she said softly, before she'd realised she had.

"Could I be?" James asked, surreptitiously watching her as she coloured and moved away slightly "Forever?"

She frowned and then blinked at him, and all his plans for his return flew out of the window with that look on her face, he wanted it to happen _now_.

"If...if I were to ask" James said quietly, watching her carefully "In the future, the _near_ future, if I were to ask you to marry me, what would you say?"

Evie mouthed slightly, and her blush was equalled only by his.

"I'd do it properly..." he said again quietly, reserved "I just need to know what your thoughts are..."

"Yes" she said simply.

He stared at her for a moment and then smiled, her smile making him smile wider.

"You'd say yes?" He needed to check, be _absolutely_ sure.

"Yes, I would" she laughed happily.

He laughed too and kissed her, pausing to look at her.

"Then I will" he promised his voice gathering speed and momentum "Soon, I don't mean to get married straight away but...well I just need to know...I'm not trying to push you into anything, I know I can be impulsive sometimes... And if you change your mind..."

"Go" Evie pushed at him slightly, laughing "You're going to be late"

He released her and picked up his keys, coming back for another kiss before he left.

"James?" she called out after him and he turned, his hand on the door and an expression of askance on his face.

"I'll never change my mind"

He huffed with laughter and looked down and then back up.

"I love you" he said "I'll ring you tonight"

"I love you too" she returned and then he was gone.

She watched him pull away and sat on the sofa, five days, four nights. It seemed like a lifetime, especially after what had just happened. She jumped up, energy coursing through her.

_A week_ she thought _A week that's all_.


	51. Part II - Chapter 50

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 50**

On balance, Laura Hobson didn't know who had missed Hathaway more in his weeks absence.

Robbie had been irritable, bemoaning just about everything from Jean Innocents attitude to the overbearing and eager sergeant he'd been partnered with that week.

Evie had been quieter than usual, diligent and hard working but distant. What puzzled Laura however was the smiles that she caught on Evie's face when she thought she was alone, like the best thing in the world had happened to her.

Laura was glad Friday was here, work and home might get back to normal now James was on his way back.

Seeing Evie washing some instruments she smiled to herself. Laura had had her fair share of lovers, ones that had made her slightly insane, and ones that she felt comfortable with like a pair of old slippers on a cold winters night.

She had long since given up on the whole fairytale romance, of white flowing dresses and dashing princes sweeping her off her feet. She was too old, jaded and sensible she considered. But then there was Robbie...and he was both. There were times when she could just laugh aloud with joy and pleasure at this man she'd known for so many years and now fallen in love with, do crazy things. And there were times when she knew that only he could make it all better, that an embrace from him was like wrapping a blanket around her warm and secure.

She wondered if Evie felt the same, and hoped she did. Part of Laura felt a pang of regret that it had taken her this long to find someone who meant everything to her. The greater part of her however, was grateful and humbled that a man like Robert Lewis, with the tragedy he had lived through, found it in his heart to love again. And love her well, because he did. It had been worth the wait.

"Why don't you finish up and get off home?" Laura said.

"Oh!" Evie jumped "I didn't see you there!"

Laura smiled "Sorry"

Evie calmed herself a little "I've got some other bits and pieces to finish off..."

"They'll keep" Laura smiled "Isn't James back today?"

"Huh" Evie coloured "Yes..."

"Then I'll help you put these away, and then get yourself off" Laura insisted.

"Oh...thank you" Even Evie wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"No problem" Laura replied "Are you going out tomorrow night?" she asked "For Lucie's birthday?"

"I don't know" Evie answered "James said he's got some things to sort out at work over the weekend before we go away Monday...so he's busy"

Laura laughed "You'll have to watch him Evie!"

"Why?" Evie was genuinely perplexed.

"He's meeting Robbie tomorrow night, and seems they are _both_ using the excuse of work" Laura replied conspiratorially "I suspect that the 'things to sort out' will be done over a few pints, in a pub"

Evie relaxed slightly and then shrugged "They're close aren't they?"

"Yes" Laura nodded "Though neither of them would ever admit it"

"Are you going?" Evie asked "Out for Lucie?"

"No" Laura shook her head with a wry smile "With Robbie out I'm looking forward to the TV remote all to myself"

Evie laughed politely.

"You should go" Laura encouraged "If James is busy, what are you going to do instead? Sit at home twiddling your thumbs waiting for him to finish 'work'?!"

Evie smiled, that's _exactly_ what she'd intended to do, and Laura saw it on her face.

"When Robbie retires" Laura advised "And James is DI, you'll be doing plenty of that"

_You have no idea_ Evie thought to herself happily _That I'll be doing that for the rest of my life, God willing._ But she took the point.

"Think I might go" she smiled.

…...

Evie looked at the roses that sat in the vase on her window sill, five lone roses. The traditional number was twelve, but she had five. One for each day James had been gone.

It must have cost him a fortune, she reflected, to arrange for the florist to deliver one red rose, each day, for 5 consecutive days. But he had, and she'd kept them all, putting them together, adding the flower food to keep them alive as long as possible.

Next to the vase sat 5 cards. There had been a small card with each rose, with a printed small quote, or a few lines of Latin.

Beside them sat a small box. She opened it, smiling to herself as she looked at the watch. He'd told her his kept losing time, and although it had sentimental value for him, he'd be forced to get a new one soon, or risk being a tardy DI.

She read the inscription she'd had put there.

**DI Hathaway**and the date of today, when he would be a DI in all but name, until Lewis' official retirement date. She hoped he'd like it.

Having managed to get out of the door from work not just on time, but early, she was impatient for the call that would tell her that James was back, that they would be soon leaving for a week alone and together. Although from Sunday night, she'd have him to herself, she freely admitted that the past week had been harder than she ever anticipated.

…...

James pressed the call button at 17.03. Evie finished work at 17.00 so a call now wasn't against the rules.

"Hello"

"Hello darling" he smiled.

"Are you back?" she almost demanded.

"I'm at the boat" he chuckled "Got back a couple of hours ago, just sorting a few things out and then..."

"You should have rang" Evie tried to keep the impatience from her voice "I finished work early"

"Well" he sighed "I didn't want to distract you...anyway, I was going to go home and have a shower, pick you up about 7?"

"Where are we going?"

"Out, to celebrate" he announced.

"I take it you passed then?" she laughed.

"Yes" he confirmed "But not just that. Unless of course you _have_ changed your mind...?"

Excitement curled in her stomach as slight unease waiting for her answer curled in his.

"I haven't changed my mind" she breathed.

"Good" he replied, his relief evident "Then I will see you at 7"

"James...?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I can give not what men call love;But wilt thou accept not, The worship the heart lifts above, And the heavens reject not,The desire of the moth for the star,Of the night for the morrow,The devotion to something afar From the sphere of our sorrow?*" James replied quietly.

Evie didn't answer right away, she couldn't, but he was surprised by her response when she did.

"Do I get the other half of the poem tonight?" she whispered, her voice not steady.

"And more" he laughed self consciously "Shelley has a wealth of poems on the subject. See you soon"

"I can't wait"

James hung up, looking at his phone for a few seconds before putting it back in his pocket. He tried to wipe the grin off his face, but found himself unsuccessful.

…...

_* From the poem 'One word is too often profaned' by Percy Bysshe Shelley._


	52. Part II - Chapter 51

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 51**

Evie parked the car impatiently, she was a mess. Nerves, excitement, it clouded her mind as she headed towards the waters edge.

She jumped lightly onto the boat. The summer day was warm and the main doors were open. She paused at the top of the steps, the bright sunlight from outside blinded her initially as she looked into the galley. But she knew he was there, she could feel it.

The smell of paint hit her first, and then as her vision cleared she saw him, standing at the bottom of the steps, looking up at her. She swallowed.

"I thought I was picking you up?" he asked, his head tilted to the side. He was wearing a pair of saggy tracksuit bottoms cut off into shorts and nothing else.

"Couldn't wait" she breathed, and without warning, launched down the stairs.

His arms shot out to catch her and she wrapped herself around him.

"Evie!" he laughed as he staggered back slightly at the unexpected extra weight, getting his balance again he looked at her.

"I missed you" she said.

And he couldn't reply because she kissed him, tightening her arms around his neck. His own arms drew her closer still as he was almost drowned with the feelings from not only her, but himself.

She pulled away and slid reluctantly to the floor.

"Take me to bed" she asked.

He kissed her again, hands sliding up her legs roughly "Not sure I'm going to make it that far" he groaned "You're wearing that dress"

…...

Evie played with James' hair gently as he lay with his head on her stomach, he sighed deeply in contentment.

"I was going to take you out for dinner" he murmured "Little romance, walk by the river, tell you how beautiful you are"

He rocked slightly as she laughed "Like I said, couldn't wait"

He lifted his head and looked at her "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with your approach" he laughed.

She smiled softly back at him "I really did miss you"

"I gathered" he teased "But I missed you too. I've heard people say that they don't know how much they've missed someone until they see them again, but I did, every minute"

"The roses made it better though" she smiled "And you need to tell me what all those Latin things mean"

"Roses?" he asked, his voice sharp suddenly.

"Yes" she looked at him wide eyed at his sudden change "The roses, one every day? With a card? Keats and Shelley quotes? Latin phrases?"

"I didn't send any roses" he sat up and she felt cold at the loss, and not just physically.

"Well..." she also sat up, frowning "Who?...Who but you would send me them? There's been one every day since you went...?!"

"Not me" he got off the bed "Obviously you have another admirer, one that knew _I_ wasn't around"

He had tried to keep the accusation out of his tone, but she heard it. He pulled his shorts back on and left the bedroom. Evie wasn't sure what to do, his reaction worried her. The issue of trust rearing it's head. But what worried her more was who _had_ sent them, and why?

Pulling her clothes back on she followed the smell of smoke out onto the deck of the boat, seeing him leaning on the rail, staring into the water.

"James?" she tried, and almost wished she hadn't, the look on his face took her breath away. He looked devastated.

He looked at her, and it hurt. Five minutes ago he'd had it all. Promotion a handsgrip away, beautiful girlfriend who seemed to adore him as much as he adored her, and he felt stable, content. Now, he felt like it was all crashing down on him, all going wrong, and he didn't know what to do.

She ran her hand down his arm, trying to offer comfort, love, whatever would snap him out of this.

And then he laughed, a bitter laugh, twisting his face and scaring her.

"So someone has been sending you flowers?" his tone could have cut crystal "Whilst I'm away, no less. Hmmm, wish I _had_ thought of it, it's a good idea"

"Don't" she pleaded "I thought they were from you...I...loved it"

"Exactly" he replied "And now you know they're not"

"And I'm a bit freaked out!" she said "I don't know who sent them"

"So you keep saying" he turned back to the water. She touched his shoulder but he shrugged her off, throwing his cigarette into the water viciously.

"James?" she asked as he turned back towards the doors into the galley.

When he looked back at her her thought was that he looked bored, insolent.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you think Gedge found a way...?"

He got that look, the intense one, the one where everything was too much, the one where guilt overwhelmed him. The one that Evie was able to remove with her smile, with a touch. Only this time it was her that needed him, she was frightened, terrified even, and he had been prepared to be angry with her.

"From prison?" he asked doubtfully, rearranging his thoughts.

"I don't know" she sighed "But I honestly have no idea who sent them, I really thought it was you. I'm worried James"

"Nothing is going to happen to you" he said "_Nothing_, do you understand me? I'm not going to stand by and watch someone do this to you again"

"James..." she said quietly.

But he was jabbing at numbers on his phone, waiting for an answer. Evie heard the answering voice.

"Superintendent Innocents office"

"Put me through please" James snapped with impatience "It's sergeant Hathaway"

"Right away sergeant" and the line clicked a few times.

…...

"Sergeant Hathaway!" Chief Superintendent Innocents voice reverberated around her office and cut straight through his tirade, and his fear.

Evie quailed as James stopped and glared at his superior officer.

Silence followed and Jean turned her attention to Evie.

"Evie would you mind waiting in James' office?" she said kindly "Inspector Lewis is on his way, and he'll want to talk to you, while I speak with Sergeant Hathaway"

"Of course" Evie stood, catching James' look of irritation, feeling slightly like she had just been asked to leave the head mistresses office.

"My secretary will show you where to go" Jean finished, talking through the intercom to the woman at the desk outside her office. Waiting until Evie was gone, she rounded on James.

"Right" the force of her glare backed James into the chair behind him and he sat with a muffled thud "I know you're upset about this, and rightly so. But let me be clear about this. You _ever_ come storming into my office again, throwing your weight around, then your career as DI will be the shortest on record. Do you understand me James?!"

James looked like he may protest, but changed his mind "Ma'am"

"Now" she folded her arms and her body language relaxed "Start at the beginning please"

...

_Had to post these together - I was being far too nice! Thanks for all the reviews, reads and follows - hope you enjoy where I'm taking this next..._


	53. Part II - Chapter 52

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 52**

James let himself into Evie's flat, immediately looking for any sign of disturbance. It had only been an hour since he'd last spoken to her, but his imagination had worked overtime in that hour.

He heard movement from the bathroom and headed in the same direction.

"OK?" he asked as she saw him.

"Yes" she smiled "You?"

"Lewis has got permission to interview Gedge" he told her "He's there now"

"And?"

"Waiting to hear" James replied, and then frowned at the dress laying on the bed "Are you still going out?"

"Well..." Evie had anticipated this and had her answer ready "I thought that seeing as I'm with a group of people..." she tailed off as she saw his expression "You don't want me to do you?"

"No" came the short reply "But..." he huffed slightly "Lewis will be back and investigating this, I have some things to do with work...and as much as I'd _like_ to have you where I can see you..."

"I'm not sitting in a police station all night" Evie finished "I want to go James, I don't want to keep hiding"

"I don't expect you to" he replied quietly "I think the safest place you probably _can_ be is with a group of people in town, at least until we confirm it was Gedge. There was no florists name on the cards so we'll have to wait until Gedge has been interviewed. But Evie...please, anything strange, call me"

"Obviously" her mouth twitched with humour "You've never been out with a bunch of nurses and lab techs, strange in the norm"

Reluctantly, James smirked "No" he agreed "But just..."

"I will" she promised "I'll even forgo my street cred and let you drop me off"

James laughed slightly "And pick you up?"

Evie appeared to ponder it slightly "Well...if there's no taxi's"

James stepped closer, feeling better about the situation "I'll have them all pulled over and checked from bumper to bumper..." he threatened lightly.

"I don't doubt it" she replied, moving closer herself.

"Ring me" he said "When you're ready, I'll come and get you"

"I might be drunk" she teased.

"I hope so" he grinned "What time are you going out?"

"Not for another half an hour..." she leaned into him with a wicked smile.

"Oh good"

…...

James worked systematically through the evidence in the homeless case as he waited for Lewis to return. Sorting into piles, pinning things on the white board, surveying his organised chaos.

He checked his phone regularly, smiling at the increasingly incoherent texts from Evie. He looked forward to picking her up, starting their week early.

He looked up as he heard an exclamation behind him.

"Bloody hell" Lewis muttered "What happened in here?!"

James blinked "Nothing" he replied "Well?"

"Well he denied it" Lewis said "However he did make a phone call on Monday, the prison are tracing the number, and they took a card off him when he arrived, a credit card that he'd just managed to obtain, I've got the details here to check it out"

James nodded silently.

"It's him, I just need to prove it" Lewis sat at his computer and booted it up "Bloody shrinks, think they can get away with all sorts"

James snorted with derision "I wish you'd let me come"

"Now that James" Lewis smiled at him "Is possibly the stupidest thing you have ever said"

James laughed softly "I doubt that very much Sir"

…...

Having put the wheels in motion to check Gedge's credit card, Lewis left to go home.

James said that he'd stay, leave when Evie needed to be picked up.

He smiled as he read the latest message, typical drunken Evie.

_**Want to see what you're missing?**_

He typed the return.

_**I take it you're ready to come home? **_

He smiled, preparing to leave. Too much work, too much time wasted on things that were mattering less and less, James knew this next week would be something that would make or break his final decision on promotion, and indeed the police at all, and more importantly the future.

He received two messages, in quick succession, the first a picture message, of Evie, looking into the camera, smiling, happy, tempting. He smiled at it, reading the next, a text message.

_**You really need to see what you are missing, I'm at home, shared a taxi.**_

He sighed, standing and putting his jacket on as he replied.

_**You will be the death of me woman...I'm on my way.**_

…...

He let himself into her flat quietly, kicking his shoes off he padded towards the bedroom.

"I hope you haven't passed out already..." he chuckled, pushing the door open.

What he saw took his breath, his heart, his soul. He could feel the destruction as he stood.

"Oh I'm afraid she has" Gordy told him, from his place next to her, smiling "You should have caught the live show, amazing, isn't she?"

"What the fuck is going on?" James demanded, Evie didn't stir, but Gordy looked him straight in the eye.

"Poor deluded boy" he said softly "It's been going on for _ages_. I told her that you'd work it out, the flowers, silly girl didn't give you enough credit. But, well enough is enough, _I_ sent those messages, you needed to know"

"Know?" James could barely speak.

"James, or as you prefer, Detective Sergeant Hathaway, your girlfriend, is a cheat" Gordy said "I _hate_ to be the bearer of bad news"

James stared, and swallowed, several times, it was there, in front of his eyes, the truth. He didn't want to believe it, but it was there, and how could he deny the facts? Evie, _his_ Evie, was in bed with another man. It all made sense, her refusal to believe that Gordy was anything but a sweet boy with a crush, her defence of him. But why? _Why_ would she continue a charade with him when her heart obviously lay else where?

Gordy read his expression and laughed "She felt sorry for you" he said "She felt so sorry for this poor man, doing his best to atone for sins that he hadn't even committed, she knew you wanted her, and she allowed you some time. But, it would never last, and now, I have put a stop to it"

James turned on his heel and left. Nothing, his mind, his heart, were blank.

…...

_Like I said – I was being too nice...Thanks so much for the reviews guys :) they make me happy – Thank you!_


	54. Part II - Chapter 53

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 53**

James was at the station the next morning, no one would or had thought anything of it. Only those who knew him well would see the hollowed eyes, the empty expression, the tight jawline.

Of course his superior officer and friend was one such person, and he saw straight away.

Lewis regarded James un noticed for a time, watching him study crime scene photo's on the white board, flick through statements and his own hand written notes, and he trusted James' hunch. He didn't know if James _knew_ he had a hunch, but the signs were there to Lewis. James had picked out something, even in his subconscious, that would break this case, and his brain kept trying to hammer the message through.

But that wasn't it. James looked, well, _broken_. Lewis thought, as he sat staring at the board. But then James was in love, and lovers quarrelled, and it felt like the end of the world. Until the anger dissolved and apologies were given and taken, and you were in love again. Lewis decided that's probably what it was, and he resolved that he wouldn't press the younger man. He'd probably only receive a smart comment or an unfathomable quote in return anyway.

"What have you got?" Robbie asked finally.

"Duplicitous women" James stood and faced him and Robbie realised that he had underestimated the sorrow, seeing him face on for the first time James was beyond broken.

"Sorry?"

James wheeled back to the white board.

"Barbara Graham, wearing a blue cardigan" he pointed to a picture "Blue woollen fibres taken from the scene of two murders"

Lewis opened his mouth but James barely noticed as he carried on, now holding up a tattered book open at a page near the front with a drawing of a ring and with his other hand, pointing to an enlargement of Barbara Graham's left hand.

"Stan Hooks diary" James said "I found it hidden when I renovated the boat, this is the ring he bought to propose to Mary" James tapped his finger against the photo of the ring hand on Barbara "Same ring, it's unique, Stan had it made"

Lewis closed his mouth.

James then indicated a sheaf of computer printouts "Statement from Levericks ex wife, she said there was another woman" James tapped another sheaf of papers "Background on Mrs Barbara Graham, who is in fact _Miss_ Barbara Cliff. She changed her name by deed pole, not marriage"

"So Barbara was the other woman?" Lewis was astounded.

"I think so" James nodded "And she knew about Levericks money, and an argument, heat of the moment, she killed him"

"But Stan?" Lewis was puzzled "And Sam? The guy by the river?"

"Witnesses" James ventured "If all three men visited the shelter, then there is reason to believe that the other two knew at least of Levericks money, or about his connection with Barbara, or maybe both. I'm pretty sure Barbara was in a relationship with 'Sam', the last victim. I showed their pictures to the manager of the Harton Manor hotel"

"Where the French Diplomat died?"

James nodded "Same blue fibres were found there" he explained "And as their cleaning isn't exactly wonderful, it could have been transferred at any time. Barbara and her blue cardigan were present a couple of times a week, along with 'Sam'"

"OK" Lewis initially found it hard to believe of the kindly lady, but he was being quickly convinced as the evidence of James' work through the night and morning incriminated her more and more.

"And finally, Barbara Graham had acess to the Slo-K, and as a pharmacy assistant, many moons ago, would know how to use it" James said.

"Potassium Chloride?" Lewis breathed.

"Yes" James concluded and watched for Lewis' reaction.

"So Barbara Cliff, who became Barbara Graham, knew Malcolm Leverick years ago, and she comes across him again in her role as saviour" Lewis summed up, no fancy words for him "She remembers the money and for whatever reason, Leverick changes his will in favour of her shelter. She's having a relationship with this 'Sam', maybe Leverick finds out and threatens to change his will, either way, she bashes him over the head. Then because they know one or all of her dirty little secrets, she sees off Stan Hook and 'Sam' too"

"That's about it sir" James nodded.

"Well done" Lewis looked at him "How did you get there?"

"The blue cardigan" James replied "There was just something that kept drawing me back to that shelter, and now I know it was because the blue cardigan sat in that office all the time"

"Let's go and bring her in then" Lewis said, still puzzled at James' demeanour.

"Let's" James agreed.

…...

Sitting in the car something occurred to Robbie Lewis.

"Women" he said suddenly.

"What?" James frowned as he drove.

"You said duplicitous _women_" Robbie muttered "Is there an accomplice?"

James laughed, but it was a hollow and terrible sound, bitter "I don't think so"

"Slip of the tongue?" Robbie offered, but he just _knew_ there was something else here, something major that was tearing James apart.

"No" James pulled the car to a stop outside the homeless shelter and turned the engine off "Last night, I found Evie in bed with another man"

Robert Lewis was shocked to his core, utterly.

"Are you _sure_?!"

"With my own eyes" James replied, the depth of his pain visible for a moment "But if you don't mind sir, I'd rather not talk about it any more"

Lewis gave him a hard look "I'm here" he said softly "Should you need anything"

"Thank you Sir" James nodded curtly, the ever efficient police officer now back "That's very much appreciated"

…...

"Oh Sergeant Hathaway!" Barbara Graham greeted them with evident pleasure "And your Inspector! I'll put the kettle on! Have you news?!"

Disgust filled the room.

_WHY?!_ James' inner voice shouted _Why am I such a fool! Here is another that I gave my trust and respect to, to be cut down again. When will I ever learn!_

Mrs Graham sensed something not right and her expression of happiness dropped.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Barbara Graham" Lewis said in a flat tone "I am arresting you on suspicion of three counts of murder"

"What?!" the woman looked utterly dumbfounded.

"Turn around" James ordered.

"But..."

"Just do it" Lewis advised "I wouldn't mess with him tonight"

With a last bewildered look Barbara Graham did as she was bid, and stood passively as James clipped the hand cuffs onto her wrists.

…...

"Sergeant I honestly have no idea what you are talking about!" the woman's persistent appeals at innocence gnawed at James "My _maiden_ name was Cliff but of course that changed when I married dear Mr Graham! I didn't _know_ Malcolm Leverick..."

"Oh cut it out!" James snapped "There _isn't_ anyone called Mr Graham, with the information you supplied. Your husband never existed!"

"But..." she looked at the duty solicitor and the expression on her face as she read the notes that James handed her.

The solicitor held her gaze and then faced Lewis.

"I should like to request a few moments with my client" she asked "To discuss this evidence"

"No" James growled before Robbie could answer "We have evidence, so you can discuss all you like! The outcome will be the same"

"Fine!" suddenly the kindly old woman was gone, replaced by a sneering one, younger than she had appeared, with all traces of confusion gone.

"Mrs Graham..." the solicitor warned.

"Oh shut up!" Barbara snapped "They've got me. You've read that"

"I advise you..."

Graham gave the solicitor a weary look before turning back to James.

"I loved Malcolm" she said quietly "_Loved_ him. And what did he do? Run off and marry that _woman_. But I never let go, never. I always waited for him and I was right, he found me again"

"He came looking for you?" Lewis asked.

"Not as such" she replied "But he found me none the less. Not himself, almost destroyed between war and that _woman_ he married, but Malcolm still. Of course I was creaming money from the shelter, how else could I make a living? It was easy really. But I was going to get found out, and then Malcolm reappeared"

"So you got him to change his will and then smacked him over the head?" Lewis asked "Nice reunion"

"No" her laugh made the hair on the back of James' neck stand up "_He_ changed his will, he believed me when I said I loved him still. I didn't love _him_ I loved his _money_. And then he found out..."

"About you and Sam?" James offered.

"Yes" she replied.

"So you killed him?"

"Only when he threatened to change his will and refuse to listen..." she defended "I waited a long time for that money"

"Poor you" James said in a dead tone.

"And the other two victims?" Lewis pressed "They weren't rich"

"I had foolishly told Sam about Malcolms money" she sighed "So when Malcolm was identified..."

"And Stan?" James pressed, Stan Hook, his story, his boat, affected James the most. Maybe he saw echoes of himself "What did he ever do?"

"He heard Sam and I arguing" she shrugged "I couldn't risk that he knew, so..."

"Interview terminated" Lewis huffed.

…...

_That was a bit longer to fit it all in! But think I got it all, not done yet though, more drama to come!_


	55. Part 2 - Chapter 54

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 54**

"Ah Lewis!" Innocent called along the corridor.

"Ma'am, we're on our way out" Lewis apologised, James standing quietly next to him.

"Can it wait?" she demanded.

"Not really" he replied "Burned out car, body present"

"Right" he gaze flicked over Hathaway "I just wanted and update on the Gedge and homeless cases"

"The flowers" James ground out "Are accounted for. My mistake, I apologise Ma'am"

"Oh" she noticed his demeanour and puzzled for a moment "And this Graham woman?"

"Confessed to the first two, working on the last one. Have the team going through the paperwork now" Lewis replied "Can I fill you in later?"

"Of course" she nodded "Off you go"

James strode away, but Jean caught Robbie's eye 'He OK?' she mouthed.

Lewis shook his head and she responded by holding her hand to her face, in the international symbol for 'call me'.

He nodded once and followed, extending his stride to catch up with his sergeant.

…...

"Think we need a well earned trip to the pub tonight James" Lewis said in an over bright voice as he drove.

"If I start drinking" James replied in a monotone "I may not stop"

"Been there" Lewis sympathised "How about grabbing some dinner, later?"

"Thank you sir" James said respectfully "But I'll pass tonight"

"Shouldn't really be on your own" Robbie said quietly.

"Why?!" James demanded savagely "It seems that's what the future has in store for me, might as well get used to it"

"James..." Robbie tried.

"Please" James held his hand up as a physical barrier to his friends concern, he just couldn't take it right now "Sir, can we not talk about it?"

"As you wish" Robbie said quietly, giving him a worried look.

…...

The crime scene was as any other. Both officers and SOCCO had attended such scenes before, white tents, paper suits and the tang of acrid smoke and death in the air.

Only for James this _wasn't_ usual. He wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be on his boat, sailing away into the sunset with the woman he loved. Not here, looking at burned undergrowth and the remains of a car.

He gave a snort of humourless laughter and donned the police blue suit, ready to try and divert himself.

Laura took one look at James and turned to Lewis frowning.

"Don't let him..." she advised, too late.

"What?" Lewis followed her line of sight where James stood rooted to the spot, staring at the car in front of him, or more specifically, the singed numberplate that lay a few feet away.

James turned, his eyes boring into Laura "Is it her?" he demanded.

"I don't know" Laura answered quietly "Right height...a woman but too badly..."

"Burned?" James supplied in a monotone "She's too badly burned to recognise?"

"Yes" Laura said quietly.

James stared at her as Lewis looked confused "Who?!" he asked.

"The car" James replied, withdrawing his phone "Is Evie's"

"Oh God" Lewis sighed.

"James we tried her phone..." she said "I had hoped, when she didn't answer and then I got here and saw...I hoped she was with you"

"Well she's not" he snapped, slamming his phone back into his pocket savagely.

Laura looked at Robbie and he sighed again "It would seem" he told Laura "That Evie ah, she was cheating on him. He found her in bed with that lad from your place...? Gordy...?"

"What?" It was Laura's turn to looked shocked "When?!"

"Last night" Lewis spoke to her, but kept his eyes on James as he just stood staring as they brought a body bag past him silently.

"Well Gordy was a no show today..." Laura ventured "But there's only one body and it's definitely female"

James jumped into action at her words, running to the car.

"James?!" Lewis stumbled after him.

"If this is a mistake" James almost howled "And she's alive at her flat with _him_, I'm going to do what I should have done last night and beat the living daylights out of the little bastard..."

"Jim!" Lewis stopped him bodily getting in the car "Let me drive"

…...

"I know what you're thinking" James said as Lewis floored the car on their way to Evie's address.

Robbie shot him a glance between concentrating on the road.

"That I shouldn't care" James continued "That she's dead"

"It's not confirmed..." Lewis tried and then stopped himself, false hope was the last thing James needed right now "James, of course you care. No matter what she did, you love her"

"It's not that" Robbie could feel the weight of his gaze as James turned to look at him "Something is not right"

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know" James replied "Maybe it's just wishful thinking"

"That's natural" Robbie reasoned "You don't want to accept what she did, or that she's..."

"Dead?" James supplied harshly "No, I don't"

…...

James knew it wasn't right as soon as his key opened the door to her flat. The curtains were drawn still and it was sunny, a beautiful day. Even _if, _his mind shied away, but even if she was still in bed, she would have opened the curtains. It was something she did, something he loved about her. How many times had he woken to her sliding back into bed surrounded by sunlight? It was what had prompted him to call her 'Little Angel'. No, he thought, this was wrong for a _start_. And if she was...his brain wouldn't link the picture of Evie in his mind with the charred remains he'd left behind, then she would have been up and about and she'd have never left the flat in darkness. She hated darkness. Of that James was certain.

He threw the bedroom door open, and that was the second thing, she was a light sleeper, and just the act of him _creeping_ through the front door was usually enough to wake her. But she lay there, the same position as the night before, un moving.

"Evie?!" he called urgently leaning over her, relief going through him as he felt a pulse. Lewis puffed into the bedroom.

"Is she here?" he asked.

James didn't answer at first, he was lifting her from the bed, none too gently in his haste.

"The car!" he said shortly "An ambulance will take too long! We can get her there faster!"

"What's wrong with her?" Lewis followed, extracting the car keys again.

"I don't know" the panic was evident in James' voice as he navigated through the flat "But I don't think we have much time..."

For the second time that morning, Lewis had the sense not to argue.


	56. Part II - Chapter 55

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 55**

The hospital staff were quick and well versed in emergency arrivals, and Evie was no different. James stood with his arms hanging by his sides as they spirited her away, a nurse taking essential details from Lewis.

After a tense 10 minutes, the doors to resus opened and a nurse rushed out to collect equipment.

"Excuse me?" James had rocketed to his feet and barred her way.

"I'm sorry" she pushed past him "I can't tell you anything other than we're doing what we can for her, some kind of drug overdose, if we know what she took..."

"Thank you" he whispered as she disappeared back into the room, catching Robbie's eye he spoke louder "I need some air..."

"Come on" Robbie stood, pausing at the reception desk "Inspector Lewis" he introduced himself "Any information on Evie Bennett, please send someone outside to find me immediately"

"Certainly" the receptionist replied.

…...

Drawing deeply on his cigarette James leaned against the wall. His mind was whirling, but none of it was useful, at all. It was a mish mash of burned out cars, Evie looking at him, smiling at him, then looking so frail and ill in his arms. Of Evie...

"Would she?" Lewis ventured to James "Take something do you think?"

"Why?" James directed back.

"Maybe she was drunk...?" Robbie hesitated "Remorseful about what happened...?"

But his only answer was a stiffening of his sergeants body, his sharp eyes narrowing with what Robbie would describe as..._hate_.

"YOU!" James suddenly shouted.

"Of all the bloody luck..." Lewis huffed as James exploded into action, running at full speed towards the small figure in the blue scrubs that walked across the car park. Lewis knew that had had no chance of catching James, and part of him didn't want to. This _little shit_, his mind said, deserved a couple of slaps.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" James demanded as he reached Gordy, pushing him backwards violently, the other man stumbled but regained his balance.

"She came onto me..." Gordy tried "I didn't really want to but..."

"That's not what you said last night" James shouted, grabbing Gordy by the scruff of his neck "But I'm not interested in _that_. What did she take? What did you give her?"

"James...!" Lewis tried to shoulder between them, but James gave no ground at all.

"What do you mean?" Gordy's face was the picture of innocence.

"She's _dying_ in there!" James answered, this time his voice dropped in fury "I _know_ that you drugged her, it's the only explanation"

"I didn't..." Gordy looked panicked.

"If you know something" Lewis said, the pieces that James had obviously fit together already falling into place for him now "You had better tell me, now"

"GHB" Gordy said "But just a bit..."

James dropped him as if he were on fire and took off back into the hospital, leaving Lewis staring at the smaller man.

"Police intimidation" Gordy rattled "You're his superior officer, I want something done!"

"You want to be grateful" he said "That he's got more important things on his mind. Turn around"

He held his hand cuffs up and with the absence of movement from his prisoner, he propelled him round and cuffed him soundly.

…...

Alerted by the hospital grapevine, Lewis found Laura waiting outside resus with James on his return.

"He's on his way to the station" he told them both.

"What did he say?" James asked.

"That can wait" Robbie replied kindly "Any news?"

"Now they know what they're dealing with" Laura intoned "They can do much more, but it's just a waiting game at the moment..."

James sighed deeply and ran his hand across his hair "I should have known.."

Lewis looked at James "What exactly _do_ you know?" he asked "Tell me what happened"

"I...I went round yesterday, on my way back from the interviews" James faltered, trying to focus, he knew it could be important "Evie was going out...with some people she works with...I...I made her late" he remembered "She asked me if I wanted to go, but I was heading back to work... I dropped her in town about 9, nearly an hour late. Her phone was going mad..."

"Yes, what time did you go back...?" Lewis asked.

"About one" James said in a flat tone "She text me...said I should see what I was missing"

"And Gordy was there?" Lewis asked "And Evie was flat out?"

"Yes" James looked desolate, he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid to believe she'd do that full stop, but not with _him_.

"So that's a window of what?" Lewis frowned "Four hours. Now I'm assuming that the GHB in her system, wasn't given to her until she left the pub, others would have noticed"

"She text to say she was heading home about 12" James said "And then again at half past to say I should see what I was missing..."

"Assuming that she left for whatever reason with Gordy" Robbie mumbled "At 12, and that _he_ sent the next text, she has to have been drugged just before she left. Laura, I need to speak to your guys at the mortuary, see what they know"

"I'll round them up" she said.

…...

James opened his eyes as the door the Evie's room opened and Laura came in with Lewis. He watched as Laura looked through the chart at the end of her bed.

"No lasting damage" she said "She'll be awake soon, they managed to reverse the effects. Bit rough for a few days but..."

"I know" James replied quietly "She's been awake, sort of. She recognised me"

"That's good" Laura gave him a smile that he took as pity, Lewis sat on the other chair and leaned forward.

"James, I have to ask you this..." he faltered "Last night, when you called on Evie before she went out, did you...did you have sex?"

"What?!" he replied "Why?!"

"There's no easy way to say this" Lewis said quietly "They did a sexual assault kit, it was positive for semen"

James looked at Evie, she was sleeping still, peaceful. He didn't want to think about _that_, about what might have happened after he left her there...vulnerable and alone.

"Yes, we did" he whispered "I...she had just got out of the bath..." he stopped his out loud memories "How many donors?" he asked straight.

"Just one" Laura assured him "And no signs of force, just the usual..."

"He wouldn't have to use force would he?!" James said savagely "She was barely alive!"

"We don't know anything yet" Lewis soothed "If your DNA matches the...sample then we can assume that the...intercourse was you and her, not him"

"Assume?" James said, aghast "Do you think that'll be enough for her?!" he pointed to Evie "That it's enough for _me_?!"

"Forensics have it as highest priority" Robbie assured "Innocents orders"

James tried to feel grateful, but he couldn't. He felt nothing but overwhelming guilt.

…...

_Thanks for all the support :) I told you I was being too nice – and it's not going to get better any time soon...mwha ha ha!_


	57. Part II - Chapter 56

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 56**

Evie was confused, she turned over and could _see_ James, he was asleep. But too far away...he wasn't next to her, and this wasn't her flat, or his, or the boat. She blinked and watched as he opened his eyes, ringed with dark smudges from lack of sleep, he looked like he hadn't shaved...his hair was a mess. Pushing himself again, she thought, wondering why the world was so fuzzy and odd.

"Evie" he whispered, he could see a certain clarity in her eyes that hadn't been there before when she'd woken, and he knew that she was properly awake now.

She smiled at him "What are you doing over there?" she asked.

"No room" he smiled back but she sensed something not right.

She looked about again, slightly panicked "What's happened...?"

"It's OK" he soothed, stroking her hair back "You're safe" _Now_ he added silently, savagely, to himself.

"James...?" she looked at him, and part of him was so glad that she couldn't remember anything, though he knew someone would need to tell her, and he owed her that it should be him.

"What do you remember?" he asked gently.

"Just...you, you dropped me off somewhere...? Town?" she faltered "Yes, I went out...did I have an accident? What happened?"

"You were.." he stopped "You were given a date rape drug"

"Oh God" her face was terrified, confused "Where...where did you find me?"

She had no doubt that he had, that he'd torn Oxford apart when she'd gone missing. The world and the things James said were confusing and scaring her, she was awake and cognitive, but other than that everything blurred. He saw the trust in her eyes and he swallowed back guilt and emotion to tell her what she needed to know.

"At home" he said "We think that you were drugged just before you left the bar...and taken home. Then...then" he couldn't, but he knew he had to "Then I came back to your place and you were...in bed, with..Gordy"

"Oh my God" she gasped "You brought me here? Did you get him?"

"Evie..." he didn't try and check the tears this time as he admitted what he'd done "I left...I left you there...with him...I didn't realise until later what had happened... I just walked out"

The look on her face broke what was left of his heart "You left me?" she whispered "With Gordy?"

He nodded, he couldn't answer. He felt no right to explain.

"I wouldn't..." she struggled to sit up, fear making her stronger "You thought I'd do that?" she asked "With him? To you? You think I cheated on you?!"

"I'm so sorry, Evie...darling..." he stammered.

"You just left me there?" she stared at him.

He hung his head, how _could_ he explain? Her words were so simple but so true.

He heard her start to cry, softly and reached out, trying to comfort her.

"No" she snatched her hand away, his usual beautiful, calm Evie was devastated, and it was his fault.

"Did he rape me?" she demanded, a bald and awful statement. James wished he could tell her what she needed to hear, but he couldn't. He didn't know.

"I don't know" he replied in a sad whisper "We're waiting for...tests"

"Leave me alone" she begged, still facing away from him, curled up in a protective ball on the bed.

He was unable to speak, guilt gagged him as effectively as any physical bind.

So he did what she asked, and he left.

…...

James Hathaway watched with no expression through the mirror. His superior officer, his boss, his friend, sat opposite a man that had threatened James' sanity and Evie's life. Though ultimately, James knew that he was the one responsible, that although he couldn't have stopped all of it, he should have taken better care of her, he should have realised. He should have never trusted the carefully scripted scene lay before him, he should have put Evie first.

It didn't occur to him that he was placing far to much pressure on himself, accusing himself of failing at impossible targets. Punishing himself for not being super human. All he could see was what this had done to Evie, how scared at hurt she was, and how he'd allowed that to happen. After promising that he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her, he'd walked out and left her to the mercy of a man hell bent of having what he wanted regardless.

He felt the letter in his inside pocket, in reality it weighed ounces, to him it weighed a ton. It contained his future, or lack of it. And would be dealt with when this interview was done. This was the one selfish act he allowed himself, as he thought of it, to hear the reasons _why_ Gordon Prouse had done what he did. No matter how he hurt, no matter how he burned to explain to Evie, he wouldn't, because he had no right.

"So Gordon" Lewis opened.

"Gordy" the cherubic smile came back.

Lewis nodded, but didn't acknowledge the correction "Do you know why you're here?"

"I'm many things" Gordy drawled "But stupid is not one of them"

"So you understand that you have been arrested on a count of stalking and abduction?"

Gordy leaned forward with a nasty grin "You forgot murder of a homeless man. Thought that was quite good. The old guy was going to warn her that I followed her, and you lot assumed it was part of the case"

"I was coming to that" Lewis snapped.

"Of course" Gordy sat back and folded his arms.

"Not to mention sexual assault" Lewis added.

James winced at the words, the DNA results were still not back.

"What?" Gordy looked defensive, shocked almost "Who am I supposed to have assaulted?"

"Evie" Lewis replied "That's why you gave her a date rape drug isn't it? To take what you wanted when she wouldn't give it willingly?"

"No!" Gordy's voice was full of scorn and then he laughed "I didn't want her, I wanted her out of the way!"

"Why?" Lewis' perplexed frown matched James'.

"Because I want _him_" Gordy pointed to the mirror, and although James knew he couldn't be seen, he recoiled all the same "Oh they were so in love! Mooning at each other all the time, touching and whispering when they thought no one was looking!" his voice rose with rage "_Years_ I've worked at the hospital on and off, _years_ I've watched him, ever since school work experience, through college and placement. I know all about his little 'problems' and his 'relationships'. Your lot talk you know, and where gossip is concerned, they'll talk to _anyone. And not even a second glance!_ Then _she_ comes along and they just fall into each others arms!"

Lewis, in his own words, was gobsmacked. In the silence, Gordy continued.

"No way was that going to happen" Gordy said with malice "Not a chance"

"So you thought that by getting rid of her, you could have him?" Lewis managed.

"Like I said, I'm not stupid" Gordy looked uncomfortable "The rumours were just that, rumours"

"So what gave you the idea that if he thought Evie had cheated on him with you" Lewis replied "You'd be his shoulder to cry on?"

"As I keep saying" Gordy sounded bored "I'm not stupid. There may be rumours he's just waiting to fall out of the closet, but he's not. Takes one to know one, or not know one should I say"

Lewis looked at him, fighting the urge to look at the mirror. He knew he wouldn't see James, but he felt his presence.

"So... it was a case of if you can't have him. No one can?" Lewis was incredulous.

"Yes" Gordy replied "So you see, I didn't rape the silly little tart, because I couldn't have"

"You just wanted to cause as much pain and heart ache as you could?"

James heard the furious edge to Lewis' voice, and normally, this is where he'd step in, take the sting out. But not this time, in about 5 minutes none of this would be his problem, because he'd no longer be a police officer.

"Yes" James heard Gordy confirm as he left the room "Abso-bloody-lutely"


	58. Part II - Chapter 57

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 57**

Robbie banged on the door louder, he knew James was in there, he could hear the guitar. A sad and mournful sound.

"James!" he yelled again, stepping to the side as his companion, not the most patient of people, barged past him and banged on the door. It was 24 hours since James had last been seen, leaving the police station.

"James Hathaway!" Jeans Innocents commanding voice rang out in the air "Open this door now! Before I break the damned thing down!"

_Well_ Robbie thought _At least the guitar has stopped, that's shocked him._

Jean intercepted Robbie's almost amused look at her words and she shrugged lightly, a smile threatening to form.

"I've broken down my fair share of doors Inspector" she said curtly.

"I don't doubt it Ma'am" Lewis replied.

Jean lifted her fist again, stalled by movement on the other side and watched as the door opened, James stood before them.

"There will be no need to break my door Ma'am" he said passively.

"Don't bloody patronise me" she snapped, pushing past him and taking the half empty whiskey bottle from his hand as she did "And stop with the Ma'am, I just got your letter, _Mr_ Hathaway"

"Ah..."

Robbie revelled in James' discomfort for a moment.

_Yes_ he thought_ you little sod, you don't like being patronised either do you?!_

Both looked around the flat as they entered. A mess was an understatement. Boxes and bags were strewn everywhere.

"So you're leaving then?" Robbie asked.

"I am" James replied "Hence the for sale sign and the boxes"

James felt rather than saw the ill disguised impatience from his once senior officer as Jean slammed the bottle onto the table. She handed Robbie a small tumbler with whiskey in it and took a drink from her own.

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" she demanded.

"No" James snapped back.

"What about Evie...?" Lewis asked "Your career?"

"I don't want a career like this" James looked exhausted all of a sudden, as if the fight went out of him "I can't do it any more"

"Fine" Jean breezed "That's fine, I always expected it. You're too sensitive for police work, the murder kind anyway. But why run away?"

"I'm not running anywhere" James growled, the fight re asserting itself.

"Oh really?" she arched her eyebrows at him.

"Really" he snapped "Now if you've had enough of my whiskey, I have packing to do"

She slammed her glass down again and rounded on him sharply, all three were aware of the tension and the swift indrawn breath from James.

But her tone when it came, was surprisingly gentle "I don't know what demons you are running away from James" she started "And I'm a police officer, not a shrink, so I don't want to know. I want to tell you that Proust has been charged, and he's not getting out any time soon. Gedge is still in prison for breaking his release clause. Evie is safe"

Lewis frowned slightly, surprised at her intsight, she went on.

"As your former boss, I with regret, accept your resignation and offer you any support the police service can offer you, should you need it. As your...friend" even she looked shocked at the revelation and gave a small and embarrassed laugh "Yes, I do have them" she qualified before continuing.

"As your friend, I want you to know that I am here for you, if you need anything, _anything_. I'm going to miss you James"

She reached out and touched his arm swiftly before walking out of the flat, closing the door behind her.

Robbie looked at James, letting out a huge sigh.

"Blimey, thought old frosty bloomers was gonna cry" he said.

James' lips lifted in a reluctant smile "Frosty bloomers?"

"Well..." Robbie shrugged.

James sat down and looked up at his former governor, his friend.

"You sure about all this?" Lewis asked softly.

James nodded his reply.

"Have you spoken to Evie?"

"She told me to leave"

"I don't think she meant Oxford" Lewis answered softly.

James shrugged, an action of defeat.

"Talk to her" Robbie urged "She knows all the facts now, I told her. James you kept her in the dark..."

"No" James shook his head "No"

"Hathaway man!" exasperation showed in Robbie's tone "Look at what you're throwing away! You asked her to marry you!"

"A mistake" James snarled, but Robbie knew, he knew the anger wasn't directed at him. It was aimed internally.

"James?" he tried again.

"She deserves so much better than me" he replied, his face alight with passion, anger, loathing "She deserves the best. And the best thing I can do right now is get out of her life, for good"

"I don't think she'd agree" Robbie sighed "She loves you"

"She loves the person she thought I was" James snarled.

"Oh lad" Lewis stood and laid a hand on his shoulder, James didn't move, didn't rebuff him. Robbie could feel the tension.

"Where are you going?" he asked after a moment.

"The boat" James replied, Robbie removed his hand and James stood, pacing, smoking.

"I've given the estate agent a key, to sell this place" he explained "I'm leaving tomorrow"

Lewis surprisingly didn't argue, or protest. He picked up the whiskey bottle and poured himself a full glass, handing James the bottle.

"Well" he said, settling back into his chair and taking a sip "Let's get pissed then"

James' face registered shock initially, but then he raised the bottle to his lips, pausing to speak before he took a drink.

"Thank you, Sir" he said quietly "For everything"

"Give ovver lad" Lewis waved his hand "And not Sir, no more bloody sir!"

"Indulge me" James replied with a half smile.

"Don't I always?" Robbie grumbled, but he smiled back.

A sad smile. A smile of farewell.

…...

James stopped short on the tow path, taking a breath of surprise. His hangover from the night before with Robbie pounding at his skull.

"Evie..." he said "You should be resting"

"I am" she returned.

"At home" he countered.

"And how can I do that?" she replied softly "When I find out from someone else that you're leaving and not even going to say goodbye?!"

"I...I..." he stammered before collecting his thoughts "I'm sorry"

"Yes" she sighed "You're sorry. For everything but the thing you should be"

He frowned, boarding the boat and putting down the last few possessions he intended to take with him.

"James, I know you think you did this terrible thing" she stood and walked over to him, but he couldn't meet her eyes "That you let me down, but you didn't"

"Of course I did!" he retorted, his eyes alive with anger, self loathing "You could have _died_!"

"But I didn't" she countered, her own voice rising in frustration "Because of you!"

"Too little" he ground out "Far too late. You said it, in the hospital, I _left_ you there! Too wrapped up in my own feelings to realise..."

"You're clever James" she snapped "But even you're not _that_ clever! Tell me how the hell you could have known hmm?" But she didn't give him chance to answer "And as for what I said in the hospital, I was still drugged out of my mind and I had no memory of what had happened! You made it sound like you knew all along and just left me to my fate!"

"I did!"

"No you didn't!" she exploded back.

"It doesn't alter the facts" James said stubbornly.

"Oh for God's sake James!" Evie shouted.

"What?!" he yelled back "God?! What's he got to do with it! It's finished, done!"

The colour drained out of her face, right up until that moment she'd convinced herself that she could talk him round, make him see...but now, the revelation, the harsh words.

"What is?" her lips trembled.

"All of it!" he snapped back "Me! I'm done!"

Fear etched itself on her face "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't worry" he said, his face a mask of hatred and loathing "I'm not going to throw myself off a cliff. I don't have my mothers courage"

"James!" she was shocked truly and utterly shocked by his words.

"What?" he asked again "I can't _do_ this, pretend I'm someone I'm not, be in love, get married, be _normal_. I'm too fucking damaged!"

"Pretend?" she echoed.

"Yes" he stood straight, looking her straight in the eye "Pretend. I thought I loved you, that we had a future, but...but..." he dropped his eyes, he couldn't look at her. He couldn't do it he realised, he couldn't tell her he didn't love her, not even to make her let go and move on without him.

"Oh I see!" Evie raged quietly.

"No" he answered, still avoiding her face "You don't"

She stepped towards him pushing his chest angrily.

"Yes!" she fumed "Your Catholic guilt! I see it and you think by telling me you don't love me I'll run home with my tail between my legs. Well I've got news for you James Hathaway, I don't fucking believe you, you're crying"

"Don't" he thundered as she moved closer.

"Fine" Evie threw her hands in the air and they stood, both breathing heavily with oppressed emotions.

"Don't do this" Evie begged quietly.

"I have to" he replied, just as subdued "I don't deserve your forgiveness..."

"I can't listen to this" she cut in "Save it because I'm not interested. Maybe you don't love me after all, if you can just walk away when I need you the most"

His head snapped up and through her anger he saw a glint of triumph, it scared him that she knew him so well, and knew what to say to get a reaction.

"That's low" he breathed.

"Yes" she agreed "It is"

He ran a hand over his face "I'm sorry..."

"Yeah I know" she replied off hand. He'd seen her angry before, with him, but she had a cold aura about her, closed off, her face now impassive. It hurt.

"Evie..."

"No James" she said, she was in full control of her tone, staring him down and he silenced as she continued "Go, if that's what you need, then go. I'll survive because I always do. But know this, I can forgive you anything, _anything_. But I can't forgive this James, you walk away now, be sure it's what you want"

He nodded slowly.

"You stubborn bastard" she hissed, giving him one final look of disgust she stepped from the boat, and from his life.

James watched her go, he didn't move, nor speak, nor feel.

_So this is what heartbreak is all about_ he thought.

…...

_99 reviews! Thank you all so much! I'm humbly grateful for the time taken to read and review this. We're almost at the end now, few more chapters to come...thanks for your support and encouragement :)_


	59. Part II - Chapter 58

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 58**

Evie ran, she ran away from James, away from the boat and away from the pain. Only it followed her. She couldn't run far before her breath was short and her head started to spin anyway. The drugs she'd had and their after effects making themselves known, not to mention a 20 a day smokers lungs.

Slowing to a walk and finally sitting on a bench, her eyes fixed on the bridge above her. Something tugged at her subconscious and she suddenly realised where she was.

Her memories travelled back to a day, not so long ago with James, right here. Blissful, warm, happy. She craned her neck, seeing the ice cream shop and noticed for the first time the people around. Couples, families, she appeared to be the only single.

Guilt welled up inside her, she had said some awful things. Awful things to someone who was already broken and hurting. Someone, that in his own way was trying to protect her. He'd tried telling her he didn't love her, that he didn't want her, but she suspected that deep down, he'd known it wouldn't work. But still he'd insisted.

She sat for a few minutes more, and the more she sat, the more she realised that maybe the words her mother had always uttered to her and her sister as heartbroken teenagers were true.

_You love someone, you let them go. If they love you, they'll always come back._

Maybe she had a point. Evie realised then, as she did now, that the words were offered as a comfort from parent to child when they felt their world crumbling after young and immature relationships had run their inevitable course. But maybe their base was in truth? She didn't know.

One thing she did know was that she couldn't let James leave like this, she couldn't add to his guilt, give him another stick to beat himself with. She was no longer angry. Hurt and heart broken, but not angry with him. She remembered his words.

"_I don't deserve your forgiveness..."_

"Well, James bloody Hathaway" she muttered to herself as she approached the hut "We'll see about that"

…...

"Evie?" James frowned as she stepped back onto the deck, a little tricky with two tubs of ice cream in her hands.

She wordlessly handed him one "Chocolate...and chilli" she said, disgust evident, but a ghost of a smile lingered.

"Thank you" he said, more through surprise than anything else.

She put her own tub down and faced him, she didn't really want the ice cream, it was more of a gesture, a reminder. But she wasn't here to try again, to persuade him to stay.

She gained eye contact and swallowed, preparing to say the thing she knew would release him from any further guilt, and break her heart.

"I love you and I need you, more now than ever" she said bravely "But if you need to go away, to be on your own and forget all this, then...then I forgive you for that too. Because that is going to hurt James, I won't pretend it doesn't, but if that's what you need, then I understand. And I accept and respect your decision"

Evie stepped back, reaching for the chair. She was suddenly exhausted, not sure if it were the emotions she was experiencing or the effects of her ordeal. It didn't really matter.

James didn't answer, he stared at the water, the stillness of it belying the depth and activity below the surface. The metaphor wasn't lost on him.

"Why..." he said gently "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true" she replied in barely more than a whisper, and suddenly he knew it was "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lost my temper, and I'm sorry I shouted at you. I didn't mean what I said, I'm hurt, and was angry but... But if I know...if I know you're happy or at least happier than you would be here, then I can deal with it"

James thought about her statement, about his conversation with Robbie, about the reality of what was happening. The fact that she was willing to let go, to put him first and what he needed regardless of her own pain.

"I won't be" he said, and he knelt in front of her his hands covered hers and he felt they were cold, and shaking "I won't be happy knowing that I've left...left the only person that loves me for who I am"

"That's not true" Evie smiled at him, despite it all "Your mum loved you, and so does Robbie, for no other reason than you're you"

He laid his head in her lap, releasing a deep breath and immediately her hands stroked his hair and he accepted the comfort for a moment.

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I can't...I can't stay here. I'm lost Evie, even with you I'm so lost"

"I know" she replied "It's OK, it'll be OK"

He sat back on his haunches after a few moments and wiped the rest of her tears away before giving her a sad smile.

"I love you" he said "And I always will, please know that's true"

"I do" she replied sadly "I love you too, and thank you James, for the past 6 months, because I never thought I could be happy like that"

"Me too" he answered sadly "I wish it were different"

She smiled, and reached forward, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Good bye James" she said, standing and leaving him there on the boat.

…...

James stood at the bow of his boat, it was almost autumn again, the dying season his mother had called it. He stared into the distance, wondering if he looked hard enough, would he see what he needed to?

No, he knew he wouldn't. He withdrew his last cigarette and looked at the packet, seeing the grizzly warning that all packets held. He was familiar with them all.

**Smoking causes a slow and painful death.**_ Not as painful as some things._

**Smoking can cause impotence.**_ Not a problem, thank you._

**Smoking kills.**_ So do people._

**Smoking ages the skin.**_ Life ages everything._

They missed one, he thought to himself, his analytical mind imagined the packet with the warning that surely, would only apply to him.

**Smoking can lead to falling in love.**_ Resulting in a pain beyond measure._

He crushed the empty packet and placed it in the ashtray, lighting the cigarette. The brief thought of giving up crossed his mind, as it sometimes did at the end of a packet, but he dismissed it as he usually did.

He knew what he had to do, no matter how it might hurt him. _Hurt_ he thought _understatement_. Evie had forgiven him, he knew that. He knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't hold him responsible. But, he held himself responsible, and he couldn't forgive himself, and wouldn't allow her to forgive him either. She'd given him everything, without asking anything in return. And he'd thrown it all away, he'd allowed someone to hurt her again. She deserved so much better.

He turned and started the engine, steering the boat away from everything in Oxford. From a childhood of never matching up to his fathers ideals, no matter how intelligent he was. Of confusing teenage years when he questioned everything and found it all wanting, most of all himself. Away from the pain of losing the mother he adored. Away from his mistakes and their tragic consequences, away from the police and all it stood for to him.

He knew there were two things he'd miss. The friendship and guidance of his true friend Robert Lewis, and Evie. Every part of her and their short life together.


	60. Part II - Chapter 59

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 59**

_**10 weeks later.**_

Evie looked up the name on the map the computer showed her. It was a small village, barely worth the mention really.

She flipped the post card over again, and her gaze was drawn to the stack of similar ones that sat on the table beside her.

She had received one or two a week in the last 2 and a half months, and with each new place name, she plotted the route. It made her feel better to know where James was, even if she couldn't reply. Reading his words always produced a sense of loss and grief, but she smiled when she finished them.

They were full of short accounts of what he had seen, what he had done, the characters he met. And always finished with a quote, or a phrase he knew she'd have to look up. Each new one started with the question of had she discovered what the last one meant? Of course she had, and each one made the same statement, he loved her, and he regretted the way things had turned out deeply.

Reading the last one again she laid it with the others and opened her email account, she typed a long email and pressed send with a hint of sadness at the method, but no regret, none at all.

She looked at the last card again and sighed, swallowing tears and emotion. He'd ended this one by saying that he hoped she was her beautiful, calm and perfect self again, that she had found happiness, and the words :

'Dum spiro, spero'

She didn't need to look it up to know what it meant this time -

'While I breathe, I hope'

…...

James read the formal letter again, as a witness in a serious case, he knew that he'd have to come back and give evidence at Gordy's trial. But now it was actually here...

He'd left an emergency number with Jean Innocent, knowing that despite her personal feelings, she would guard his whereabouts, because it was protocol. She'd called him, personally, a few days ago. After briefly asking about his well being she told him the trial date was fixed, and that he was needed. He'd given her the address of the local post office, and now here it was. The summons back to his old life.

He folded the letter and sighed, he didn't want to go. He didn't want it all dredged up again, but he knew he would. And not because the law said he had to, because he needed to see Evie, how she was, how she was faring.

He looked at his phone...should he write? Call her? Warn her he was coming back for the trial?

She'd know, he realised. Of course she would, if Innocent could do nothing else, she'd make sure the victim knew that the star witness was going to be there, protocol or not.

…...

It took Evie 10 minutes to walk the entire length of the village towards the canal. The village of Fathorn was no bigger than the map indicated. She passed a derelict building, a cottage, with a hopelessly overgrown garden and collapsed fencing to an equally overgrown meadow. She paused and smiled, even in the grey December light, the house enchanted her, she could imagine children once playing in the garden, a woman in long skirts milking a cow maybe in the pasture. The place had a happy feeling about it.

Moving on she wrapped her scarf tighter against the wind and sleet coming up the canal and across the tow path, and shielded her eyes. The keeper of the tiny and only local shop had told her that there was a mooring place for passing narrow boats here, behind the house.

She didn't even know if he was still here. His postcards had charted a journey up the Oxfordshire Canal, into Northamptonshire and further into Warwickshire. It would seem, that James was on his way back, because she'd already had a card from this village, at the start of his journey and he'd said he liked the place, and felt at home in the church when he'd visited. That had given her relief, that he hadn't turned away from everything all together.

It was on the border of Oxfordshire and Northants, and Evie wanted to see it for herself. With no other connection to him, she just wanted to see the place that he liked, the place that he felt comfortable. Especially after she'd made such a huge decision.

And then she saw him, one leg on the path and one on the boat as he tightened the mooring ropes to prevent the increasing wind from blowing the boat into the canal side over and over.

For a reason he didn't know, James looked up and along the path. He was glad – and lucky – that he had just secured the line or his canal boat may well have taken off by herself down the water.

He doubted he would have noticed, because coming towards him was Evie. Even wrapped in a huge coat, hat and scarf obscuring most of her face, he knew it was her.

He stood, oblivious to the weather and watched her approach and stop in front of him.

He stepped forward and cupped her face gently in his hand, the other pushing down the scarf.

_If this is a dream_ he thought _If this is a result of too many days and nights alone, wishing, hoping...then I am going to enjoy every moment._

When he touched her lips with his own she responded, small gloved hands reached for his shoulders and then clutched at him tightly, unwilling and unable to let go.

"O pulchra paulo angelus" he murmured "My beautiful little angel"

And then he knew it was real, because no matter how good his memory, or how hard he tried, he could never recall the smile she gave him in all it's detail. He could never capture it completely, it was never quite perfect. But this smile, this was perfect.

"Hello you" she said. She sagged slightly, she had been prepared to go again, worse than him not being here would be his anger at her turning up unannounced...the fact that she couldn't announce herself wasn't the point.

He wrapped his arms around her, tightly, almost lifting her from her feet and they stood like that for a long time, longer than should have been comfortable in the drawing darkness and driving rain.

He released her, stroking the hair back that had escaped from under her hat in a loving and intimate gesture.

"Are you going to invite me in?" she said, trying to control the chattering of her teeth.

He looked startled for a moment and then his grin took her breath away, he stepped back, but kept hold of her hand securely in his and ushered her onto the deck and down into the galley. Fighting with the wind he closed the main doors and turned to look at her as she removed her hat and scarf, folding one glove inside the other.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked, biting her lip. Cheeks colouring as she looked away.

"Angry?" he was surprised "No"

She chanced a look at him and the smile she saw lifted her, as did his next words.

"I'm overwhelmed, delighted, humbled" he breathed "But never angry, not with you"

"Don't be angry with yourself" she pleaded "Not any more"

His expression sobered slightly as she went on.

"I just needed to see for myself that you're OK"

"I am now" he told her "I can't believe you're here"

She shrugged self consciously.

"How long?" he asked "How long are you here for?"

...

_Oh my over 100 reviews! Thank you so much...:D huge happiness! More to come just adding the finishing touches now. _


	61. Part II - Chapter 60

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Chapter 60**

"For as long..." she faltered, her cheeks blooming with red "As long as you want me here"

"I...I'm heading back Evie" he said matter of factly "The trial, is that why you're here?"

"No" she blinked up at him and for a moment he couldn't make his brain work.

"Then why...?"

"Because...oh because you said you liked it here, because I miss you, because I love you" she stuttered all at once.

"You knew I was here?" his expression darkened slightly, mistrust squirming beneath the surface.

"I thought you might be, maybe" she shrugged "The post was quicker than normal...and you said you like the church here. I thought that when I got that postcard on Saturday, this morning, you might stay over the weekend...you know, go to church, on Sunday"

"I'm not part of the congregation" he replied softly.

"I know" she gave him a hesitant smile "I'm sorry...I've gatecrashed your salvation"

Suddenly he laughed, and she blushed again, blinking up at him, confused.

"Gatecrashers aren't usually so attractive" he said, his voice dropping lower, turning his head onto one side.

"Are you staying?" she asked, her breath catching in her throat painfully "When you come back, for the trial?"

"I don't know" And as suddenly as it had appeared, his happiness was gone.

Evie took a deep breath, not sure how to proceed.

"I've got a new job" she said, and for a minute, James was glad of the change of topic, it allowed him space from a question he continued to run from. But his heart stopped when she added the rest.

"In Australia"

He gaped at her momentarily before composing himself "Congratulations"

"Nursing again" she replied "General"

"You're good at it"

"I won't go" she said, her eyes trying to reach his "If you're coming back"

"Why?" it wasn't what he wanted to say, but the needy and selfish part of him woke up, why indeed? It asked.

"Because...Because I'm only going because you're not there" she sighed "In Oxford. I don't want to be there any more"

"Are you scared Evie?" he whispered.

"Terrified" she sniffed, trying to hide her emotions "But not the way I used to be"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared that I'll never move on" she replied in a small voice "That I _can't_ move on, in Oxford, because I'm always hoping...that you'll come back, one day"

"Do you want to move on?" he asked softly. But clarity hit him, right between the eyes. She was going, to the other side of the world, and he realised that the only thing that stood between them was himself.

"No" she said her eyes filled with tears "I don't"

He stepped closer, not touching, but pleading with his eyes.

_Can I do this?_ He asked himself _Can I beg for another chance? Damned right you can – IDIOT!_

"You'd stay?" he pressed "If..."

"If you want me to" she answered "If you and me...if we can do this"

"Don't go to Australia" he begged carefully, moving closer again.

"James..." she looked at him, needing to hear it.

"Don't go to Australia" he asked again softly.

She looked back at him, wide eyed.

"Why?" she asked, directly. She _needed_ to hear it.

"Absence from those we love is self from self - a deadly banishment*" he breathed back.

"No" she said, suddenly sharp "In _your_ words James, no more quotes, no more Latin, I need to hear _you_"

James took a deep breath, no expression on his face. Evie's heart sunk, and here it was, she thought, they spoke different languages, literally. She'd never keep up.

He took her hands, his thumb brushing over the back of her hands before he spoke.

_At least he's going to be kind._

"Evie...I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I didn't trust you and I'm sorry I left you to deal with it all by yourself" he breathed "I said I was lost, even with you, and I was. But not as lost as I am without you. If you want me back in Oxford, Australia...Timbuktu then I'll be there, if you want me to be"

She grabbed the lapels of his coat suddenly and squared up to him almost, James' eyes opened wide in shock as she did.

"You _ever_" she warned, her tone harsh but her eyes were swimming, her bottom lip trembling ominously "Run out on me again, disappear...desert me, I'll hunt you down Hathaway...and I'll...I'll..." she faltered, she didn't _know_ what.

"Oh Evie..." he sighed.

"I'm not done" she raised her eyebrows at him "I can forgive you just about anything James, because I love you, even this ridiculous self punishment ritual you're so fond of. But I can't do this again..."

"You won't have to" he promised, smoothing hair back from her face.

"I better not" she threatened "Because I _will_ hunt you down, and I'll...I'll..."

"What?" a ghost of a smile hinted across his face.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it" she snapped.

He chuckled, and the tension broke "Feisty" he quipped "I like it"

She fixed him with a look and he laughed louder "It's not a bridge you're going to have to even approach" he promised "But please...stay feisty, for a little while"

"You!" she shoved at him lightly, playfully and laughed.

"Me?" he replied, feigning innocence, catching her as she pushed and pulling her towards him.

"Yes" and there it was again, the smile, _her_ smile "You" her tone was quieter, happy, calmer.

"I missed you" he almost groaned, and kissed her, softly, tenderly.

…...

Evie rolled over and frowned slightly. The room was bathed in sunlight but it was cold, really cold. She instinctively pulled the covers closer around her as her nose detected cigarette smoke, kick starting her brain into a craving. She opened her eyes, focussing finally on the end of the room, the main doors onto the small deck were open and James lolled with his legs sideways over the chair, smiling at her. The winter sun behind him and the smoke that swirled around him giving him a mystical quality.

"What ch'you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"I intended to watch the sun rise" he said, smirking "But got distracted by something far more beautiful"

She flushed, not embarrassed but with delight this time.

"It's freezing" she protested lightly burying further.

"It is" he agreed, holding her eyes.

She rose from the bed, wrapping the cover around her tightly and padded over to him, settling in his lap she cuddled closer for warmth, taking the half smoked cigarette from his idle fingers and inhaling.

"You're mad" she accused lightly.

"Quite possibly" he agreed grinning down at her.

She yawned deeply and gave him a lazy grin "Come back to bed"

"In a minute" he promised "How long can you stay?"

"Stay?" she frowned.

"Now, I mean" he explained "I assume that you will be working notice...and that you'll have to sort things out...your plans..."

"Have changed" she assured him.

"To what?" he asked quietly, his face impassive but his eyes told a different story.

"I don't know" she shrugged "Wherever, wherever we want to go"

James took a sharp breath in and looked at her _we_. He hadn't dreamed it all.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked "Do you want to take this job in Oz?"

"Not really" she scrunched up her nose "I don't like snakes, and well, you're terrified of spiders"

"Thanks" he said, deadpan "I feel _really_ manly now"

Evie laughed "You know what I really want?"

James raised his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed again.

"I want to stay here"

"Here?"

"On the boat" she told him "We never got that holiday did we? I want it now , after the trial we're both free...no ties, why not?"

"Hmmm" he regarded her carefully.

"Is that hmmm yes?" she challenged lightly, grinning at him.

"My flat hasn't sold yet" he said "And my savings aren't what they were"

"I have savings" she replied "And my flat is on the market"

"Kept man?" he arched a brow "I think not"

"Then you'll just have to get a job" she challenged with a laugh "While I become a lady of leisure I think"

"Oh you think do you?" he teased.

"Yeah" she grinned back "I do, but in answer to your earlier question, I am using up my owed leave until my finish date. I was free as of Friday, 5pm. Although HR won't know that until they get my email"

"And you want to stay here?" he checked.

"Hmmm hmmm" she nodded.

"Did you bring any clothes?" he asked "Anything?"

"I have an overnight bag in the car" she shrugged and then gave him a wicked grin "Am I going to need clothes?"

James stood, in one awkward movement, Evie clinging around his neck to avoid being tipped on the floor. He stumbled down the steps back into the bedroom, and laid her on the bed.

"No" he grinned back "Not if I can help it"

"Then I'll come back with you" she replied, more than a little breathless "For the trial"

"Hmmm hmmm" he replied, he was distracted, as was she.

…...

*William Shakespeare.

…...

_Wow, that's it. Well almost, two more chapters to come because I cannot resist a happy ending :) Epilogue part I is 'The Trial' and epilogue part 2 is 'The future'. Innocent, Lewis and Laura make appearances again in the last two chapters. _


	62. Epilogue Part I - The trial

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Epilogue Part I – The trial.**

The past month, James reflected as he walked through Oxford, had been almost perfect. No rushing about, no having to be here or needing to go there. No one to claim his time except someone he wanted to spend his time with anyway. _Almost_ perfect. Not quite, not until the next few days were over with.

Returning to Oxford hadn't filled him with dread, as he thought it might. He was worried, justifiably so, about the trial, and what that would bring. He was concerned at his reception from people that he'd just walked away from. The members of his band, work colleagues, friends. But he was only truly worried about three people, and what their reception would be. Three people who had shown him not only support and guidance, but also friendship, and well...a love of sorts.

Being the person he was, he wasn't going to wait until the first morning of the trial to find out, everyone would have enough to worry about without him turning up out of the blue again. No, he intended to make his apologies in private, give his explanations calmly and then accept the outcome.

But first, he had something else to sort out, something important.

He'd left Evie in her almost bare flat, he'd helped her pack and store a lot of things at her parents and to give away what she didn't foresee needing. Her flat was already under offer from a local company that bought properties and rented them out to students, she'd accepted their first offer and the sale was all but done already. He had already visited the estate agent with instructions to drop the price and just sell his own, he needed the money, the sooner the better. With their joint funds from the sale of both flats, they'd be able to put an offer in on what had become known as simply 'The house'.

In the end they hadn't strayed from the tiny village, it was a warm and friendly place and unlike most small villages, they hadn't been ostracised by locals for staying more than a couple of days. James remembered the first time he realised that Evie had fallen in love with 'The House' as much as he had.

"_What?" she'd asked as he looked at her, walking past the old and derelict house down to the mooring for the canal boat._

_James had smiled and looked at the house, only he didn't see doors hanging off, large areas of roof devoid of tiles completely and broken, filthy windows. He saw a future, a lot of hard work and probably a lot of money, but a future._

"_I like this house" he'd ventured._

_Evie's eyes had flicked over it, her expression revealing nothing as yet "I can imagine it being a lovely family home once upon a time" she'd sighed quietly, but the slight hope as she hovered over the words 'family home' weren't lost on him "Such a shame that it's been abandoned"_

"_It's quite big inside" he'd warmed to his theme slightly, an idea he'd had for a long time, even before Evie had found him, resurfacing "Four bedrooms and a massive bathroom. The kitchen's still got one of those big farmhouse sinks and an aga"_

_Evie's lips had twitched "Trespassing?" she'd teased._

_James had raised his eyebrows "Me? Never" but his grin had been returned by her own "Wanna see?"_

"_Yeah" she'd laughed and followed him in, and that it would seem, was that. _

James turned from the main shopping area into a side street, he knew exactly which shop he wanted, and exactly what he wanted in that shop. He just hoped they still had it.

Pushing the door open he paused, an achingly familiar form greeted him in profile and he swallowed hard. The figure didn't turn, engrossed in the array placed before him by the eager shop keeper, swallowing again, James stepped forward and cleared his throat, making both men look at him.

Robert Lewis didn't have the sharp senses he'd once had, but he recognised the shadow of the tall figure looming over him, and a rush of many emotions threatened to burst out, right there and then in the quaint antique jewellery shop. Instead of allowing them forth, he blinked a couple of times before he spoke.

"How the hell do you always manage to creep out of nowhere man?" he demanded of James.

Of all the greetings that James had imagined, this wasn't one he'd considered.

"Your hearing aid battery must be flat again sir" he dead panned back.

Lewis gave him a sour look "Pardon?" he asked, a sarcastic twist to his lips.

James smirked before his eyes searched the tray of rings being presented to him by the now confused shop keeper. His eyes stopped at the one he wanted, the one he'd scarcely been able to get off his mind since the day he'd brought it here.

"Which one are you thinking about?" James asked quietly, fighting the childish urge to cross his fingers.

"That's the rub" Lewis sighed back "I don't know"

"Nothing caught your eye?" James pressed, leaning over the tray "Nothing stand out?"

Lewis gave him a knowing look "Something obviously has for you" he said with a half smile "Go on, get it then. I'm just looking really..."

"I wouldn't want to steal your thunder, sir" James replied, his words leant themselves to taunting, but the sentiment underneath was genuine.

Lewis looked at him "Which one?"

James carefully picked up an understated gold band with intricate detail, and he thought, the flash of an inscription inside.

"Ah, a wise choice" the shop keeper nodded "Lovely ring. An asset to any lovely ladies hand I'm sure. This ring has a romantic story behind it..."

"I know" James cut him short, and fielded Lewis' look of surprised "Just a box" he added, drawing his wallet out pointedly.

"As you wish" the man retreated to box the ring, obviously offended that his sales patter hadn't been allowed to stretch it's legs. Returning he turned his gaze to Robbie, weighing him up.

"We have many other rings sir, many with a romantic story attached..."

"Nah" Robbie shrugged "Just looking, get the man his change"

"I paid by card" James smirked at him, placing the small bag and his wallet back in his pocket.

Lewis rolled his eyes "You owe me a pint" he announced "Actually several"

James bowed his head in mock reverence, with a smile and extended his hand to allow Robbie to go first.

…...

Robbie took a long draught of his drink and looked at James.

"Special is it?" he asked "That ring?"

"It belonged to Stan Hooks wife" James told him "Barbara stole it when she killed him, it went into evidence and then when I got in touch with the cousin, she asked me to forward it to that jewellers"

"You have a thing about Captain Hook don't you?" Lewis asked softly.

"Yeah" James shrugged, self conscious "Just made me realise that we could all fall on hard times, or go there voluntarily. I admire him"

"And the ring? For Evie?"

James smiled again and took a drink nodding as he set the glass down again "Just have to pluck up the courage to follow it through. Though I need to do it sooner or later, it would appear we're buying a house"

"In Oxford?" if Lewis were surprised by James' revelations, he didn't show it.

"On the border" James returned, and then gave his companion a calculating look "So.." he started "Were you ah, looking for something in particular?"

Though he knew exactly what James meant, he played the game "As in?" he replied.

James sighed with mock exasperation "Were you looking for a ring, for the good Doctor?"

"Oh that" Lewis shrugged "She already has one, I was looking for something special, you know, it's her birthday, a big one. But I didn't tell you that"

"Woah" James' eyes opened wide with shock "She already _has_ one?!"

"Yeah, she's becoming Dr _Lewis_ in about 10 days time" Lewis said smugly "I'd have sent an invitation, but Innocent was quite shady about your address"

James opened and closed his mouth several times before answering.

"Congratulations" he finally managed, having mentally tried and discounted several other phrases.

"Thank you" Robbie nodded "Now you're back, can I er...go back on me thoughts of having Hooper as a best man then?"

James coughed a couple of times, turning a delicate shade of red from his neck to hairline.

"I er...ha" he said eventually.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" Lewis huffed "The _proposal_ is supposed to be the hard bit James, not asking for a best man"

James coughed again, grinning.

"You bloody awkward sod" Robbie muttered before fixing James with a glare "James Hathaway, would you do the me the honour of being my best man at my upcoming nuptials to Laura?"

"Be delighted" James grinned again, clinking his glass to Robbie's.

…...

Evie took the hand offered to her as she walked down the steps of the courthouse.

"You OK?" James asked, concern on his face.

"Yeah" she gave a smile, a flat and tired smile "You?"

He shrugged "We don't have to go you know" he offered "To this dinner"

"You make it sound like some sort of ordeal" Evie laughed "It'll be nice, you haven't really seen anyone you used to...well anyone except for in court have you?"

"Not really" James shrugged "You look tired"

"I _am_ tired" Evie admitted, a little more defeated than she intended "But it's over now, it's done"

James put an arm around her shoulders "I'm proud of you" he said quietly.

She gave him a grateful smile "Thank you"

"At least he's got a guilty verdict, and sentencing won't be light" James continued "Judge said that life plus is the least he can expect..."

"I know James" Evie said lightly "I was there..."

He stopped and looked at her as if he didn't understand what she said at first before he spoke.

"Of course you were" he conceded with a frown before starting to walk again "Are you sure you don't just want to go back to the boat?" he asked again "Relax..."

"Relax?!" she snorted, an edge to her voice "With you fussing about like an old woman? James, I'm fine, I want to go out"

"Old woman" he nodded, but a grin etched the lines of his face "Thank you"

Evie dug him in the ribs lightly and laughed, a sound he was glad to hear.

"Will you lighten up when you get some alcohol inside you?" she teased lightly.

James relaxed, laughing quietly "I might" he agreed "Or I might go down the road if many a man before me with woman troubles and the demon drink...become maudlin...sad...ponder my existence..."

"Woman troubles?!" Evie challenged, laughing as he kissed her.

"Yes" he regarded her with amusement "You see I have this girlfriend and this ring I want to give her...so she's no longer my girlfriend and becomes my fiancé, and I don't quite know how to do that"

Evie smiled, the huge lovely and from the heart smile that James loved knowing he could put on her face.

"Well, I'd suggest giving the girlfriend the ring along with the words 'Will you marry me?'. She's smart, she'll work it out" Evie replied in a not so steady voice.

…...

Jean Innocent tapped her spoon on her glass and stood up, instantly commanding the table's attention.

"Ladies and Gents... thank you" she started as the rabble of voices died down "Firstly I want to thank everyone involved in the case that has been tried today with a great result. You all worked diligently to secure the conviction of someone that needed to be off our streets, and we have achieved that once more" she paused as there were a few 'here-here's' from the assembled and a spattering of applause and then she smiled, wickedly "And that's where I leave the shop talk...Rumours have reached my ears that I'm going to be needing a new hat...or two"

Laura gripped Robbie's hand and smiled, as he smiled at her. Both turning to look at James squirming uncomfortably in his seat as Jean continued.

"Our very own Inspector Lewis has finally asked our very own Dr Hobson for her hand in marriage..." Jean continued as applause and cat calls threatened to drown her out "And judging by the smile on her face and the rock on her hand she's said yes...congratulations Robbie and Laura" she held her glass aloft to a chorus of congratulations as a beetroot coloured Lewis beamed, and then winked at a smug looking James.

"Furthermore..." Jean continued "The prodigal son has returned" All eyes turned to James, who went a delicate shade of red and looked engrossed in the table cloth.

"Not to my station more is the pity" Jean sighed dramatically "But as we never got the chance to say goodbye and wish you well James, I'm going to do it now...The police are losing a fine officer, and I am losing a fine sergeant and now not one but _two_ Inspectors...do you realise the headaches you've caused me by ditching just before Lewis retires?!" she asked pointedly but with a smile as James met her eyes with a small smile of his own "So, thank you for your service James, and for all the hard and clever work, the smart arse comments...and the walking wikipedia moments. I for one will have to start looking things up on google again without you around. And don't look so smug..." she paused and raised her glass before laughing "I know...it's the unfortunate shape of your face*...good luck James, in whatever you decide to do. And good luck to you Evie, you are going to need it marrying him"

The table exploded with laughter and surprised twitterings at the announcements that not only was Hathaway no longer a member of the police force – oh there were rumours after he vanished but Innocent and Lewis had been rather tight lipped about it – but that he intended to get married, and to a woman no less.

Evie looked at the ring she now had on her finger and met James' eyes, seeing her own feeling reflected. He was right, she thought, the ring was perfect, and having read the diary of Stan, and how he and Mary had come together, fallen in love and lived their lives entwined, it told Evie without any doubt how James felt about her. The inscription inside the ring simply read '_Forever', _they were her sentiments exactly.

The laughter and chatter built up again with congratulations being offered to both James and Lewis, and questions about what they intended to do with their futures.

James felt uncomfortable, thrust into the centre of attention, and it showed, but an exchanged tight smile with his old boss, his one time superior and his all time friend revealed that despite his bravado, Lewis felt the same. James held his glass up and across the table and without breaking his conversation, Lewis touched the rim of his glass to James' and winked at him, James smiled and retreated his hand, tilting his head to listen to Evie being grilled about their future by Laura. Deciding she was holding her own he retreated to the bar – this was going to be a long night.

…...

*This was originally an exchange between Innocent and Hathaway in the episode Expiation, season 1 episode 3 (thanks google!) where she is giving Lewis and Hathaway a roasting for misdemeanour's, she tells Hathaway to 'Stop looking so smug' to which he replies 'I'm not smug Ma'am, it's the unfortunate shape of my face'. Great line well delivered.

_Sorry sorry sorry for the delay – final chapter is in the works now and being edited so it shouldn't be too long but I warn you I have totally given in to my 'fluffy' leanings here – it may end up rather sweet and sickly!_

_Thanks as ever to everyone following, reading and reviewing...Much appreciated!_


	63. Epilogue Part II - The Future

**The dangers of Smoking **

**Part II**

The dangers of smoking are widely known, by smokers and non smokers alike. Detective Sergeant James Hathaway knows them, accepts them and lives with them. Except one. No one thought to warn about that one did they?

**Epilogue Part II – The future**

_This is a few years later..._

James rubbed his eyes and yawned as the screen in front of him became a blur yet again. A glance at the clock in the corner told him he'd been at this for four hours – and that was after a full days work.

He felt the tension go out of him as delicate hands touched his shoulders, massaging softly.

"How's it going?" Evie asked quietly.

"I honestly have no idea any more" he replied in a flat tone "Quite why I thought that a dissertation on the impact of beliefs on behaviour and the psychology of faith in teenagers was a good idea, I am at a loss to explain"

Evie chuckled and moved her hands into his hair, stroking softly.

"Because it's something you know about" she reasoned "And because if you want to take that last step, then you need the degree in psychology to do it"

"I know" he grumbled back "But to be honest, I'm starting to think that I was happy as I was"

"No you weren't" Evie refuted "You wanted to change it all, and soon, you'll be able to. You've got this course and that course in counselling, but you know as well as I do that you want the top job, the one that will _really_ help those kids, and for that, you need the degree"

"It's harder than Cambridge" he muttered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against her, not for the first time realising how lucky he was to have someone that seemed to know what he needed and when, and never begrudged giving it.

Evie stayed for a while longer as James thought on her words. He'd initially been drawn into the local church's outreach programme by chance, even teaching music to the kids that attended the youth club now and again as he pondered what he was going to do with his life. Past enjoying living with the woman he loved and starting to repair a house they both loved, he had no idea what he'd wanted to do.

As the house took shape, so did his professional ideas, and he applied for a position at the church sponsored children's home after completing a course on counselling. Having met many of the children that were supported in the church's two homes, James had also found himself 'volunteered' by the priest for outings and events. He'd been drawn in, bit by bit until he was urged by just about everyone to apply for a position that came up. He had then been further urged (or bullied as he thought on days where the degree and promotion seemed a bad idea) to seek a degree in social work or psychology, so he could become more involved in something that had totally stolen his heart. The outreach programme and it's governing panel recognised when they had something good and they wanted to hang onto James, his exemplary police record and academic history did his application no harm at all. The university he attended took one look at his education history and practically grovelled to get him on the course.

And that had led him here, sitting in the living room of the house he and Evie had practically built with their bare hands, that never seemed finished, studying for yet another degree. He often reflected that soon the letters _after_ his name would be longer than his actual name.

"And then there'll be your masters..." Evie teased lightly after the companionable silence.

James snorted in disbelief "There will be _no_ masters" he announced.

"Right" she laughed, kissing the top of his head "Anyway, I came to tell you I've had a call out"

James huffed and took hold of her hands, craning his neck to look at her "Where?"

"Mr Gilmore's bandages have come off again" she smiled, anticipating his reaction.

"He pulls them off I swear" James moaned.

Evie laughed "He's a lonely old man who likes company" she said "Where's your compassion?"

"Humph" James replied "He should get a cat then"

Evie slid her hands from his gently "It's part of being a district nurse, he's a lovely man, he misses his wife"

"Doesn't mean he has to steal you. And I have compassion, I'll _buy_ him a cat" James returned.

"Oh shut up, misery" Evie laughed "I won't be long"

…...

Robert Lewis leaned on the gate to the paddock and took in the scene, a small boy was playing 'fetch' with a three legged collie dog as an assortment of other animals grazed peacefully around them.

"Careful Jack!" James called out as the ball glanced the unsuspecting and ancient pony near the gate, causing him to snort in disgust before returning to eating again.

Robbie laughed "Looks like he's used to it"

"He is" James agreed "Has to be here"

Robbie smiled, taking a drink from his bottle of lager "So is Jack permanent?"

"No" James replied "Short term foster care, he goes back to his mum when she's recovered from her accident"

"Never saw you doing this" Robbie commented, sweeping his glance around the house and outbuildings, the paddock and child and finally resting on James himself "Working with kids and collecting animals"

James laughed quietly "Neither did I"

"Suits you though" Robbie commented "And what you do for these kids...it's amazing James"

James shrugged and looked self conscious and pleased all at the same time.

"How many foster kids have you had? All together?" Robbie pressed.

James thought for a moment "Eight" he said finally "But we don't count Louise any more, she's a permanent fixture"

Robbie frowned "You've adopted her then?"

"No" James smiled "She was the first one that came home with me, kept running away from every foster family they put her with, she's the reason we became foster carers in the first place. She was only 8, but she kept turning up here when we were doing the house up, and then she'd come here whenever she got placed and ran away. Even the social workers gave up in the end and let her stay, pushed our application for fostering through faster than usual"

"And it went from there" Lewis smiled "Though I must say, I thought you'd have to be married to foster, especially from a church organisation"

James looked thoughtful for the moment before he answered.

"Legally speaking we don't have to be. The church aren't exactly happy about it but they are more interested in the kids, which is the main thing. From a community point of view, most people ignore it, Evie gets called 'Nurse Evie' rather than by her surname. No one really cares, they just _think_ they should. And it's not like we haven't planned on it..."

Robbie looked at him "So...?" he prompted.

James sighed and gave a tired smile "I ask her" he admitted "Every Sunday morning"

Robbie gave an astounded laugh "Every Sunday morning?!" he echoed "Can ye not take a hint man?!"

James looked nettled for a moment before he shrugged, grinning "She always says yes" he defended "But qualifies it with the same sentence, 'When we have the time and the money' and she has a point. I have a full time job and study, Evie works part time still, we have at least 1 kid in the house all the time and usually two or three, the house literally _eats_ money...and well, I don't want a rush job down the registry office, I want to do it properly. Evie deserves a proper wedding, but..."

"But what?"

James looked hard at him before his expression cleared "It's not what I envisaged, living with someone, a home, children and no wedding, no commitment to God as it were, but we're happy and that's all that matters"

Lewis chuckled, shaking his head "Finally you get it" he rolled his eyes.

James leaned on the gate again "So how's the travelling retire'es?" he asked, turning the attention back to his companion.

"Great" Robbie replied "I've seen more of this country and the world in the last couple of years than I have for the rest of me life! Africa was brilliant, and Australia, obviously seeing me son and the grand kids over there was the highlight too"

"I'll bet" James nodded "Glad you could find time in your busy diary to visit us"

"Ah, ya know" Lewis returned "We come back here for the summer, and bugger off again when it gets cold"

"That is something" James replied "I shall look forward to, should I live long enough to retire"

Lewis was about to answer when a call from the door cut between them.

"James!"

Both men looked over to see a moody and heavily made up teenager slouching against the door.

"Evie said dinners ready!" she shouted before slamming the door again as she retreated back into the house.

"Thank you Louise" James rolled his eyes "Sorry about her attitude...Exams coming up, she's nervous and apparently shouting at everyone makes it all better"

"She's a teenager" Robbie replied "Enough said"

…...

Laura watched Evie sip at her drink and then absent mindedly fiddle with the packet of cigarettes James had left on the table before slamming them down with a scowl.

"Given up?" she offered from her seat next to Evie in the garden. They watched as James and Robbie played football with Jack as Louise, the ever sullen teenager, propped herself against a tree and shut the world out with ear phones.

"Yes" Evie replied "It's hard"

"I'm no advocate of smoking" Laura answered "But it brought you two together"

"I know" Evie smiled "If one of us had ever succeeded in the never ending attempts to quit, we might not be here now"

"Oh you would be" Laura laughed "Maybe not as quick though, Robbie and I would have had to send you both on endless coffee runs instead"

Evie laughed, relaxing more "Swapping one addiction for another"

Laura shrugged "We're all addicted to something, no matter how hard we try not to be"

Evie nodded and watched as Robbie tried to show not only Jack, but James how to play 'keepy uppy', a game where the ball was kept in the air by the players feet only. Jack it appeared, was the better of the three.

"He's so different" Laura murmured "Relaxed, happy"

"To be honest, apart from right after the whole Gordy thing, I've never known him different. Not with me anyway, he's just...James" Evie replied.

"That's probably why it works" Laura agreed before facing Evie more, a niggling suspicion she'd had since their arrival the day before needing clarification "What you two have here, with the kids, it's wonderful" she started.

Evie smiled again "When I say that James brings his work home, I don't think people think I mean literally" she laughed "But I love it, some of these kids are so sad, they seem to heal here"

"With you two" Laura added "But aren't there any plans on the horizon for any of your own? I know you have Louise, and credit to you taking on a teenager...that's hard, but then so must be having to give them back all the time"

"Louise was 8 when she came" Evie explained "And really it's more like having a younger sister around the place than a child, she's great. And yeah, seeing the kids go again is hard sometimes, but we only really do emergencies. Overnights usually, a week at the most. Jack leaves tomorrow, when his mum gets out of hospital. I don't think I _could_ do longer, it'd break my heart"

Laura nodded, but she wasn't going to be diverted again.

"So one you wouldn't have to give back is the ideal solution then?" Laura pressed.

Evie reddened, from her neck right to her hairline and looked mortified for a moment before she smiled at Laura.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly.

"I'm a doctor" Laura laughed "And really, Evie, it's obvious. Even Robbie will guess eventually, you and James have always had moments where you just _gaze_ into each others eyes, but since yesterday..." she stopped her teasing tone, easing off as a pang of regret washed over her, she had the love, the security but she'd never have what Evie did now "It's been obvious" she finished, slightly more sober "And you're drinking orange juice, not smoking and James practically goes back to Oxford to have a cigarette"

Evie laughed quietly "Says when his degree is done, he'll quit too. I'm only a few weeks, hoping that smoke is one of the things I go off when the morning sickness hits, it'll make it easier"

Laura smiled "Planned?"

"No" Evie shook her head, embarrassed again "We went to Venice, a weekend break, no kids in and Lou went to stay with her grand parents..." Evie paused and swallowed "_This_ is the result of too much red wine and not knowing the Italian for condoms"

Laura couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing "Sorry" she said through her mirth.

Evie's laughter joined hers "It's OK" she reassured her "It's kind of funny, and we're both pleased so..."

"Well congratulations" Laura said, heartfelt and happy "Though I'm surprised he didn't march you up the aisle the minute the stick turned blue"

Evie shrugged "Makes no difference to me, or him" she said, watching as James turned and looked at her, sensing maybe that he was the topic of conversation "I'm surprised that he's so calm about it. Even the church are quiet, maybe not ecstatic but they don't say a lot. We'll do it one day, when there's enough money and time"

"He's secure" Laura observed "And so are you, you're happy and that's the important thing"

"Plus I don't want to be the size of a house at the altar" Evie laughed.

The topic was dropped as the three males approached, Robbie singing a football terrace song to Jack, initiating him to the love of Newcastle United, or so he said.

"All right?" he asked them both as he flopped into the chair beside Laura, James dropped in front of Evie's chair, resting his head back against her knees and relaxing as she started to play with his hair.

Laura looked at them, and then at him and smiled.

"Never better" she answered truthfully.

…...

_And finally...couldn't resist writing this :) _

James handed the small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket to Robbie carefully.

"Robert Lewis" he said "Meet William Robert Hathaway"

Robbie pushed the edge of the blanket back and peered at the small screwed up face that glared back at him for daring to disturb his snooze.

"Well hello there young man" Robbie smiled down at the baby "Pleased to meet ya"

Laura leaned closer and pulled the blanket more before looking at Evie "You do realise that he's told everyone we know that he's had a baby named after him?" she said, a twinkle in her eyes "Even the paper boy"

"You're just jealous" Robbie accused lightly.

"Why would I be? Laura really wouldn't suit him" she replied smartly "And anyway, stop hogging my _Godson_, hand him over"

"He's not your Godson yet" Robbie refuted "Not until he's Christened"

"Baptised" James corrected as he sat on the arm of Evie's chair, sliding an arm around her shoulders so she could lean into him "To christen is to give name, to baptise is to welcome a child into the church and to cast out the Devil...appoint God parents..."

"Oh lets hope you haven't inherited your fathers penchant for useless information" Robbie told the baby in a sing song voice.

Evie halted James' reply by squeezing his hand, and he forgot all about it as Laura took the baby and cuddled him. He couldn't actually think of people he'd want more to give his son guidance and love through his life, they'd done it for him.

"Go on then, off to the pub with you" Evie nudged James lightly.

"Are you sure?" he frowned at her "He'll want feeding and changing and you still can't move that much after the caesarian...it was less than a week ago..."

"I am perfectly capable of changing a baby James" Laura told him sternly "I _am_ a doctor, and unless you plan on taking Evie's boobs with you, she's perfectly placed to feed him I'd say"

James coloured slightly as Robbie stood and coughed "Take it while ye can lad" he advised "Trust me"

James gave Evie one last doubtful look and stood, leaning over the baby and stroking his face.

"I won't be long..." he said from the doorway, looking back with an almost sad expression.

"James go!" Evie said, and she smiled, and James' world turned upside down for a moment before righting itself. He wondered if he'd ever see that smile she gave him and not feel awed and humbled by it, by the love that was in it, the happiness, the contentment, just because he was him and he loved her.

"Going!" he held his hands up in mock surrender, but smiled back at her before swinging his jacket on and following Robbie from the house.

XxxxXX

"Here's to life" Robbie chinked his glass against James' "New and old"

"I hope you are referring to yourself there" James quipped back as he took a sip of the whiskey.

"Come back in a month and tell me you feel young after the night feeds, dirty nappies and colic" Robbie replied slyly.

"I spent most of my life feeling old" James said, almost to himself "I finally feel like I'm living"

"Kids'll do that to you" Robbie nodded.

"Not just the kids" James added "I never realised that being with another person could be so...fulfilling"

Robbie smiled before he answered "I take offence" he teased "Are you saying I didn't make you feel fulfilled James?"

James laughed "I'd _never_ say that Sir"

"Oh drop the Sir" Robbie grumbled "Haven't been your boss for years"

"Indulge me" James replied.

"Don't I always?" Robbie raised his eyebrows "And don't you do the same?"

James thought for a moment before lifting his glass again and holding it out.

"Here's to life, old and new. To Oxfordshire CID, to Oxford General's pathology department, to interfering colleagues and to 'the bluddy coffin nails'" James grinned "Because without any of them, we wouldn't be here now. I don't think I ever thanked you, did I?"

Robbie chinked his glass again and matched James' smile "To old friends" he said "_Mr_ Hathaway"

"To old friends" James returned the toast "_Mr_ Lewis"

…...

_And that's it! I wanted to end on a piece with just Lewis and Hathaway. I did warn you that it was a bit fluffly :) but hey, this is fiction and if you can't have a happy ending for your favourite characters here then where can you?!_

_Heartfelt thanks to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed this fic, my longest for a while. _

_I have another one in the pipeline, different fandom but it's something I started and posted on a different account a long time ago that I am going to resurrect and finish. It couldn't be finished at the time due to ill health but I have it still and really want to finish it. I am going to remove it from that account and post it on this one when I'm ready (if I can remember the password!)_

_Thanks again everyone for your support and kind words along the way!_


End file.
